Les Triplés Potter & les trois mondes
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Les triplés Potter sont spécials. Ils sont nés d'une sorcière et de trois Dieux différents. Mais ils ont quelque chose de plus...
1. 1 Les Potter

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède pas Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) ni Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan) ni les Creepypasta.**

**Résumé :** _Les triplés Potter sont spécials. Ils sont nés d'une sorcière et de trois Dieux différents. Mais ils ont quelque chose de plus..._

**Triple Crossover.**

_J'ai déjà commencé à publier cette fic sur mon compte Wattpad, je vais donc publier les cinq premiers chapitres déjà publiés sur mon compte Wattpad._

**1\. Les Potter**

Le petit-déjeuner était prêt. La table avait été déjà mise, le bacon, le fromage, le thé, le café, le lait, les œufs ont été déposé sur la table. Il y avait seulement trois couverts, les Dursley bénéficiaient d'une aide précieuse même s'ils avaient plus l'habitude de s'en moquer que de la remercier cependant cette précieuse aide n'était pas volontaire. Pétunia Dursley renifla en entrant dans la cuisine, elle venait juste de se lever, ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite figure qui se tenait près de la cuisinière. Elle inspecta le travail et sourit hypocritement.

« Pas mal. » dit-elle en s'approchant du frigo. « Prend. Et ne revient pas de la journée. Ni toi ni tes frères. » ordonna t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle prit les restes de la veille et les tendit à la petite figure qui s'empressa de les prendre. Elle ordonna à l'enfant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre ses frères. L'enfant partit de la cuisine, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la cave. Ses pieds nus touchèrent les marches glaciales provoquant l'apparition d'une grimace sur le visage de l'enfant. Ce dernier fit attention de ne pas tomber dans l'escalier. Malgré le fait que c'était l'été, il y avait certains endroits de la maison Dursley qui étaient glaciales.

« Harry, Percy. » appela t-elle doucement en ouvrant la porte de la cave.

La cave était spacieuse. Il y avait des cartons sur le sol appartenant aux Dursley, des étagères avec des boites. Une fenêtre barrée donnant sur l'extérieur fournissait la seule lumière néanmoins ce n'était pas assez parfois. La cave restait tout de même sombre. Presque personne descendait à la cave. Seul Vermon Dursley y allait. Et ce n'était pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Les Dursley étaient une famille banale d'Angleterre, le couple Vermon Dursley et Pétunia Dursley née Evans avait un fils appelé Dudley. C'étaient les seules personnes que le voisinage connaissait.

Or, il y avait trois autres occupants dans la maison.

Le premier novembre 1991, Pétunia découvrit un panier contenant trois enfants au pied de sa porte. D'abord, elle fut horrifiée. Elle emmena les enfants à l'intérieur se demandant quel genre de monstre laissait des enfants dehors dans un froid d'hiver. Puis, la mère de Dudley trouva une lettre. Son inquiétude pour les trois enfants s'envola lorsqu'elle apprit que ces enfants étaient ses neveux, les enfants de sa sœur Lily. Pétunia haïssait Lily, la mort de cette dernière et de son mari ne lui fit aucun effet, elle reporta sa haine sur ses neveux.

Pourtant, elle ne les abandonna pas parce qu'elle avait peur des représailles.

Anya Potter était l'aînée des triplés Potter. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire et des yeux violets. Persée, Percy, Potter avait également les cheveux noirs sauf qu'il avait des yeux verts comme la couleur de l'océan tandis que Harry Potter, le plus jeune des trois, avait les cheveux noirs comme son frère et sa sœur mais ses yeux étaient verts comme de l'émeraude. Ils vivaient cachés du monde dans sous la maison de leur tante Pétunia.

Ils n'avaient jamais mis un pied à l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient jamais été à l'école. Ils faisaient des corvées dans la maison pendant que Dudley était à l'école et Vermon au travail. Seule Pétunia les surveillait durant ce temps-là. Malgré cela, les trois avaient pu apprendre à écrire et à lire grâce aux anciennes affaires de Dudley. Par ailleurs, celui-ci était le seul qui les traitait correctement. Dudley essayait de les aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans que ses parents ne le sachent.

« Vous dormez encore. » soupira Anya en s'asseyant sur une petite couverture.

Ses frères dormaient l'un contre l'autre enroulés dans une couverture. Ses frères se réveillèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils prirent quelques minutes pour bien se réveiller. Harry et Percy se rendirent compte que leur sœur était déjà revenue. Ils la rejoignirent pour manger leur petit-déjeuner. Anya les informa qu'ils devront rester toute la journée dans la cave. Le premier Août annonçait le début du dernier mois des vacances. Il ne restait que deux mois avant l'automne et cinq mois avant l'hiver.

Dudley donna le courrier à ses parents. Il s'installa à la table prêt à manger. Contrairement aux autres jours, ses parents ne le remercièrent pas. Il leva la tête, il aperçut le visage choqué de sa mère et le visage rouge de son père. Il pâlit. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient ces lettres ?

« Ces foutus monstres ! » rugit finalement Vermon fou de rage.

Comme sa femme, il haïssait la magie et les sorciers. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que des monstres. Ses neveux étaient des monstres. Comment ces lettre étaient-elles apparues dans leur boîtes aux lettres ? Ce n'étaient sûrement pas les triplés étant donné qu'ils habitaient dans la cave. Pétunia posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari en se souvenant de quelque chose.

« Si les monstres vont à cette école, nous ne les verrons pas pendant dix mois. » dit-elle.

« C'est.. Une bonne chose. Mais on ne paye pas pour les fournitures ! Qu'ils se débrouillent ! » cracha Vermon avec haine.

« Je vais leur envoyer une réponse pour leur demandé de prendre soin de ces monstres. » murmura Pétunia en se levant.

Dudley mangea son petit-déjeuner se demandant s'il ne devait pas interrompre ses parents. Il n'avait pas compris l'entièreté de la conversation mais il était sûr d'une chose : ses cousins pourront vivre un peu pendant dix mois. Peut-être qu'ils auront des amis dans leur première école même si Dudley en doutait un peu. Il soupira terminant son petit-déjeuner. Le mois d'août avait à peine commencé, dans un mois il ira dans l'ancienne école de son père. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

_Quinze Août 2001_

Vermon descendit à la cave pour aller chercher les Potter. C'était l'heure de partir. Il leur avait ordonné de préparer leurs affaires la veille pour éviter de perdre du temps. Il leur aboya de monter l'escalier. Anya serra les poings détestant avec passion les Dursley (excepté Dudley), elle suivit le mouvement. Ces derniers jours, aucun des triplés n'avait fait des tâches à leur plus grande surprise et.. Inquiétude. Les triplés posèrent pour la première fois un pied dehors. Il faisait chaud.

C'était... Étrange.

Les triplés montèrent dans la voiture. Vermon entra en dernier, il prit place sur le siège conducteur. Il les conduisit à Londres. Les Potter regardèrent avec surprise le paysage ne l'ayant jamais vu. Les livres d'image les avaient bien aidé mais les voir en vrai était mieux. Ils descendirent de la voiture devant une enseigne appelé le Chaudron Baveur. Leur oncle démarra au quart de tour les laissant seuls dans une ville inconnue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Harry hésitant.

« Je ne sais pas. » souffla Percy en regardant les alentours fasciné.

Soudainement, une voix les appela :

« 'Arry ! Persée ! Anya ! »

Ils se tournèrent. Un homme de grande taille vint à leur rencontre. Il était barbu, ses cheveux étaient bruns. Il portait un large manteau marron.

« La dernière fois que j'vous ai vu c'était il y'a longtemps ! » déclara t-il joyeusement.

_C'est qui ce gars là ?_ _Je ne le connais pas._ Songèrent en parfaite synchronisation les triplés.

« Oh ! C'est vrai. Je suis Hagrid. Je suis le gardien des clés de Poudlard. » se présenta t-il.

« C'est quoi Poudlard ? » demanda curieusement Percy.

Hagrid les regarda choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à la question de Percy. Ne connaissaient-ils pas leur héritage magique ? Il décida de leur expliquer pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le Chaudron Baveur.

« Les Dursley n'ont rien dit ? Ces foutus... ! Je vais vous dire. Vos parents James et Lily Potter étaient des sorciers, vous l'êtes également. Ils ont été tué par vous-savez-qui - »

_Non je ne sais pas qui._ Pensèrent les trois Potter.

Hagrid leur raconta ce qu'il savait sur la mort des Potter. Il s'interrompit pour parler au barman puis il les guida vers l'arrière de la boutique. Le mur de briques rouges disparût, le groupe s'engouffra dans une grande allée. Les gens étaient habillés avec de vieux habits, il semblerait que les sorciers forment une communauté qui était figée dans le temps. Incapable d'évoluer.


	2. 2 Le train et la répartition

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède pas Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) ni Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan) ni les Creepypasta. **

_Je rappelle qur l'histoire est également publiée sur Wattpad._

**2\. Le train et la répartition**

Anya n'aimait pas marcher dans les foules. Ni ses frères. Les courses pour Poudlard avaient été spéciales, Anya avait décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas comment les sorciers vivaient. Le monde non-magique était moderne, les sorciers n'avaient pas suivi l'évolution. Même les uniformes à l'école anglaise étaient mieux que ceux de Poudlard. Anya n'aimait définitivement pas les foules, il y avait trop de bruit, les gens se poussaient et se marchaient dessus, certains bloquaient le passage, en bref, Anya haïssait dorénavant les foules. Bien que ce n'était certainement pas tout. Les triplés se sentaient mal à l'aise, ils égaient sur le point de faire une crise de panique lorsqu'ils purent enfin monter dans le train rouge du Poudlard Express. Les trois enfants cherchèrent un compartiment vide où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangé durant le trajet. Ils s'installèrent silencieusement sur les sièges posant leurs valises en face d'eux alors qu'Anya installait un coussin contre le mur, que Harry se couchait sur l'aînée des Potter, et que Percy se couchait sur le plus jeune des Potter.

Le train partit à onze heures sous les cris des familles qui se faisaient des adieux de derniers minutes. Les deux premières heures se passèrent tranquillement, personne ne vint les embêter. Les triplés dormaient tranquillement, les seuls qui passèrent furent des étudiants plus âgés et la femme au bonbon. Ils les laissèrent tranquille même s'ils avaient été étonné de les voir dormir dans cette position. Les triplés se réveillèrent environ trois heures après le départ, ils réarrangèrent le compartiment pour manger leur repas du midi même si c'était l'après-midi. Alors qu'ils mangeaient doucement leur petit repas, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les visiteurs, Anya les foudroya du regard alors que ses frères froncèrent les sourcils. Il y avait une fille de onze ans, environ, aux cheveux bruns touffus et aux yeux noisettes. Elle portait déjà l'uniforme. Elle avait l'air arrogante, songea Harry, mais il pouvait encore se tromper. La fille était accompagné d'un garçon timide aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs.

« Avez-vous vu un crapaud ? » demanda rudement la fille sans bonjour ni s'il-vous-plaît.

« Non. » répondirent les deux frères.

« Je n'ai pas vu le papa de Fran. » répondit Anya sachant que personne excepté ses frères ne connaissait la référence.

Elle fut regardée bizarrement. Puis, le duo quitta leur compartiment. Les frères de Anya lâchèrent un petit, ils reprirent ensuite leur repas. Anya se souvint de leur rencontre, un petit rire se forma dans sa gorge, elle peinait à avaler son morceau alors que le rire voulait sortir. Elle avala son morceau, elle prit une gorgée d'eau puis elle éclata brusquement de rire. Peu de temps après ses frères la joignirent incapable de ne pas rire de la référence d' Anya. Le conducteur du train interrompit leur rire en disant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés à Poudlard - un nom qui les avait bien fait rire - ils se changèrent dans le compartiment. Anya n'avait aucun problèmes à se changer devant ses frères. Ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Le train arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard à Poudlard. Les triplés quittèrent en dernier leur compartiment, ils avaient pris ce qui leur semblait important avec eux ne faisant pas confiance à la magie de Poudlard. Ils rejoignirent tranquillement les autres premières années, Hagrid était celui qui les mènerait au château. Ils s'assirent dans une barque dès qu'ils atteignirent le lac. Les trois enfants remarquèrent durant leur traversé avec un enfant inconnu qu'il y avait une étrange silhouette dans le lac qui les appelait.

Ils sortirent des barques. Hagrid les mena en haut d'un escalier, il frappa trois coups à la grande porte. Une vieille femme ouvrit les portes, elle remercia le demi-géant et fit un signe aux enfants de la suivre. Elle se présenta comme étant Minerva McGonagall, la professeure de Métamorphose et sous directrice. Elle parla pendant cinq minutes faisant quelques remarques avant de le laisser seul dans le hall. À la grande surprise des enfants (ou pas dans le cas des triplés), des fantômes surgirent et vinrent les saluer. Puis Minerva revint avec la même expression sévère sur la visage. Elle chassa les fantômes avant de mener le groupe de premières années dans la grande salle. Il y avait quatre grandes tables avec des étudiants qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. Ils marchèrent dans l'allée entre la table noire et jaune, et la table bleu et jaune. Les professeurs ainsi que le directeur se trouvaient devant eux. Les triplés regardèrent chaque enfant s'avancer vers le tabouret où le choixpeau était lorsqu'ils entendaient leur nom. Puis, Minerva arriva au P.

« Potter, Anya ! »

Un long silence tomba. Tout le monde vit Anya marcher tranquillement nullement pressée vers le tabouret. Elle s'assit, le choixpeau tomba sur sa tête, elle balaya la salle d'un regard froid.

_Intéressant... Je n'ai jamais vu ton type depuis un long moment ? Oh tu es très particulière.. Ces sept prochaines années à Poudlard vont devenir intéressantes. Tu es quelqu'un de calme mais violente, je n'en doute pas.. Cette origine est certifiée. Pas Gryffondor.. Non tu es trop rusée, trop ambitieuse.. Pas Poufsouffle même si tu travailles dur, la confiance est difficile à gagner... Pas Serdaigle.. Non ça te plairait pas... Il vaut mieux aller... À..._ **_SERPENTARD ! _**

La table des verts et argents applaudirent brisant le silence mortel. Anya sourit à ses frères tout prenant part à la table des verts et argents. Elle s'assit loin des autres n'étant pas sociable. Minerva se racla la gorge, elle appela le prochain nom :

« Potter, Harry ! »

Harry s'avança calmement. Il ignora les regards en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. Immédiatement, une voix masculine et magique retentit dans sa tête.

_Encore un autre ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Pas Gryffondor. Ni Serdaigle... Hum... Oui sans aucun doute... Très rusé, très travailleur mais beaucoup plus ambitieux... Je vois... Terrible... Vaut mieux être à..._ **_SERPENTARD ! _**

Le deuxième Potter retira le choixpeau sous les yeux plutôt choqués de Severus Rogue, professeur de potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard, qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir deux des trois enfants Potter dans sa maison. Harry rejoignit rapidement sa soeur alors que le nom de leur frère était appelé :

« Potter, Persée ! »

Percy marcha doucement vers le tabouret conscient de tous les regards. Ses yeux océans croisèrent les iris noirs du professeur de potion. Il s'installa sur le tabouret, la professeure de Métamorphose posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_Oh voilà le troisième ! ~ Bon.. Comme ta sœur... Comme ton frère... Vous êtes tous les trois dignes de la maison de Salazar... Godric serait tout de même fier pour votre esprit combattif. Helga serait fière de voir des frères et sœurs si fidèle.. Donc comme je le disais..._ **_SERPENTARD ! _**

Et hop ! Le troisième Potter rejoignit la table des verts et argents sous les applaudissement de ces derniers. Il s'assit en face de son frère et de sa sœur, la répartition se termina avec un Zabini à Serpentard. Les triplés Potter espéraient ne pas attirer de l'attention sur eux mais il semblerait que tous les élevées soient intéressés par eux. Les regards curieux ainsi que les discussions prouvaient leur point.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous à Serpentard ? » demanda un garçon blond, un certain Malfoy.

« Vos parents étaient des Gryffondors. » fit remarquer une fille, une certaine Parkinson.

« Ah les préjugés. Vous êtes terribles à ça. Depuis quand les enfants doivent-ils être des copies carbones de leurs parents ? » commença Harry ayant l'habitude de ce genre de discussion avec les Dursley.

Toute la table se tut. Les étudiants plus âgés regardaient les premières années avec intérêt ou certains étaient simplement curieux.

« Nos parents sont morts. Tués par un obsédé de pouvoir. À quoi bon de nous comparer à eux ? C'est de la pitié ? » continua Persée ou Percy coupant Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à parler.

« Vos guerres de maison ne nous atteindront pas. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à accepter la différence de quelqu'un alors vous ne serez jamais quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit. Les préjugés, le racisme, la discrimination... Nous connaissons ces concepts, nous avons appris à ne plus sentir de la douleur quand nous subissons ces genres de chose là. » dit Anya les bras croisés le regard froid.

« N'essayez pas de nous attaquer verbalement. N'essayez pas de nous attaquer physiquement. N'essayez pas de nous attaquer psychologiquement. » prévint Percy le regard dur.

« Nous ne sommes _rien_ comme nos parents. Nous sommes _nous-mêmes_. Acceptez le. Acceptez _nos différences_ ou nous vivrons notre scolarité en vous ignorant royalement, vous _cesserez_ d'exister pour nous. » termina Anya froidement.

Le regard pénétrant et paralysant d'Anya gela les deux premières années. Tous deux issus de bonnes familles, tous deux s'excusèrent de leur indiscrétion lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que tout le monde chez les Serpentards les fixaient. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils acceptaient ce que les triplés ont dis. Ces derniers soupirèrent, ils se levèrent au même moment que les préfets. Les premières années furent menées dans les donjons.

« Les autres maisons ont tendance à nous haïr. Restez en groupe, jamais seul. Vous pouvez demander au professeur Rogue de l'aide pour n'importe quoi. Il vous aiderai. Pour les dortoirs, les filles d'un côté, à droite, les garçons de l'autre, à gauche... »

Pourquoi ? songea avec frustration Anya alors qu'elle suivait les filles dans les dortoirs de droite. Elle ne voulait pas dormir sans ses frères. Anya entra dans une pièce et ferma immédiatement la porte derrière elle. La jeune serpent se recroquevilla sur elle-même le dos contre la porte. Pendant ce temps-là, ses frères décidèrent de partager une autre chambre même s'ils étaient aussi dans le mal car ils ne pouvaient pas dormir sans leur sœur. Ils se couchèrent en réfléchissant à une solution pour ce problème. Mais pour cette première nuit à Poudlard, aucun ne dormit.


	3. 3 Laughing Jack

DISCLAIMER : je ne possède nullement Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan) ni Harry Potter (J. K Rowling) ni même les Creepypasta.

**3\. Laughing Jack**

Au bout de trois mois à Poudlard, les triplés Potter étaient devenus le trio insociable de Poudlard. Les élèves en grande partie les évitaient néanmoins certains professeurs les appréciaient pour leur tranquillité et leur sérieux. Par exemple : Rogue, Flitwick, Chourave. D'autres professeurs semblaient avoir une dent contre eux. Par exemple : Quirrel, McGonagall. Même s'ils étaient insociables, ils avaient tendance à parler avec une paire intéressante de jumeau. Ils étaient des farceurs. Ces derniers les avaient approché après un certain accident qui avait conduit Malfoy, Parkinson et Weasley (Ronald) en détention avec une lettre pour leurs parents. Les jumeaux Weasley s'excusèrent pour le comportement de leur petit frère Ronald.

« ... Et vous ajoutez un peu de... Bien coupé... » expliquait une élève de cinquième année au trio.

Les potions ressemblaient finalement beaucoup à la cuisine. Les triplés avec quelques autres Serpentard prenaient des cours avec une cinquième année née Moldu. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il y avait des sangs mêlés et des nés Moldus dans la maison de Salazar. Même si les livres disaient que Salazar était contre les nés Moldus, Anya pensait que ce n'était pas du tout objectif. Elle pensait que les historiens devaient faire un meilleur travail de mémoire. Beaucoup de sangs purs l'avait regardé bizarrement ne comprenant pas ce qu'était un 'historien' et un 'travail de mémoire'. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient quant à eux demandé des explications. Ils avaient grandi dans un environnement magiques alors ils ne connaissaient rien du monde en dehors de la communauté magique.

**_All around the dark carnival_**

**_Laughing Jack chased a child._**

**_The little one thought they were safe_**

**_POP! Jack went wild!_**

Ils se figèrent en entendant les paroles très familières qui avaient hanté leurs nuits. Les triplés se souvinrent d'un carnaval où des enfants zombies faisaient un spectacle. Les lignes étaient très familières, elles étaient chantées par une voix masculine très profonde et très familière. Ils suivirent la musique en faisant attention à ne bousculer personne, de nouvelles paroles apparurent dans leurs têtes.

**_He stuffed their face with many treats_**

**_he thought they were just dandy._**

**_But then they find out that it-_**

**_was poisoned candy._**

**_His work was done for the day_**

**_he had claimed a new prize._**

**_He cackled then so evilly_**

**_he loved their demise._**

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un couloir sombre et désert.

**_'round and 'round_**

**_the cobbler's bench_**

**_the monkey chased the weasel._**

**_The monkey thought twas all in fun._**

**_POP! Goes the weasel!_**

Ils savaient que le chanteur était tout près. Il murmura dans leurs oreilles les prochaines lignes de la chanson :

**_Laughing Jack has a knife._**

**_Laughing Jack has a gun._**

**_Laughing Jack is murderuos._**

**_POP! Goes the weasel!_**

**_A half of pound of tupenny rice._**

**_The monkey chased the weasel._**

**_Thw monkey thought twas all in fun._**

**_POP! Goes the weasel!_**

Soudainement, les triplés se retrouvèrent dans une pièce dangereusement familière. Ils gelèrent en voyant une grande silhouette habillée de vêtements rayés noirs et blancs. La grande figure était un homme au nez et aux dents pointés. Ils savaient instinctivement qui était cet homme.

**_Laughing Jack knows where you live._**

**_Laughing Jack's a stalker._**

**_Laughing Jack will kill your child._**

**_POP! Goes the weasel!_**

**_Up and down the London Road._**

**_The monkey chased the weasel._**

**_The monkey thought twas all in fun._**

**_POP! Goes the weasel!_**

**_Laughing Jack's your child's best friend_**

**_Laughing Jack is funny._**

**_Laughing Jack will kill everyone._**

**_POP! Goes the weasel._**

**_POP! Goes the weasel_**

Laughing Jack se tenait dans toute sa gloire à quelques pas d'eux. Il sourit les reconnaissant sans aucun mal. Il les avait épargné quand il apprit que les enfants faisaient parti de la communauté du gris tâché de rouge. Néanmoins, avant de partir, il les avait marqué comme sien. Pas qu'ils le savaient spécifiquement.

« Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda t-il vicieusement conscient que les enfants ne pouvaient pas s'échapper.

« ... Pourquoi t'es là ? » demanda le plus jeune des triplés.

Le tueur rit. C'était évident - enfin pour lui c'était évident. Laughing Jack était là pour s'amuser avec Peeves mais il aimait aussi voir quelles seront ses prochaines victimes ou.. Jouets.

« Je m'amuse. Quelle surprise de vous voir tous les trois ici. Appartenir à quatre mondes différents, ce n'est pas difficile ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Percy confus comme son frère et sa sœur.

Le tueur haussa un sourcil. Ne savaient ils pas leur héritage ? Laughing Jack fronça les sourcils pensif. Il était conscient que leur famille... Toby les aurait massacré. Il va me massacrer quand il réalisa que... Peut-être.. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si.. Il y avait.. Songea Laughing Jack.

« Vous êtes des sorciers avec le sang d'un mortel et d'un ou des être (s) divin (s) faisant parti de la communautés du gris tâché de rouge. » murmura t-il à eux ne voulant pas que ses enfants zombies entendent cette partie.

Les triplés le regardèrent longuement. Le tueur savait rien que par leur regard commun que les trois ne le croyaient pas totalement. Les triplés savaient très bien qu'ils faisaient partis de la communauté du gris tâché de rouge et qu'ils étaient des sorciers - enfin ce n'était que récemment qu'ils ont appris qu'ils étaient des sorciers - mais ils ne connaissaient pas leur héritage divin. Laughing Jack soupira. Sans crier gare, il les renvoya à Hogwarts. Les triplés prirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs sens.

Anya emmena ses frères dehors, ensemble ils chantèrent **Partners in Crime** de Set it off.

**_You'll never takes us alive_**

**_We swore that death will do us part_**

**_They'll call our crimes a work of art_**

**_You'll never takes us alive_**

**_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_**

**_Partners in crime_**

**_Partners in crime_**

**_This, the tale of, reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,_**

**_I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,_**

**_Everybody freeze, nobody move, put the money in the bag_**

**_Or we will shoot,_**

**_empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,_**

**_our paper faces flood the streets,_**

**_And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire cause,_**

**_You'll never takes us alive_**

**_We swore that death will do us part_**

**_They'll call our crimes a work of art_**

**_You'll never takes us alive_**

**_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and_** **_partners_**

**_Partners in crime_**

**_Partners in crime_**

**_Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,_**

**_left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight,_**

**_Where we gonna go, he's got us pinned_**

**_Baby I'm a little scared_**

**_Now, don't you quit_**

**_He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in,_**

**_Our paper faces flood the streets,_**

**_And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground cause,_**

**_You'll never takes us alive_**

**_We swore that death will do us part_**

**_They'll call our crimes a work of art_**

**_You'll never takes us alive_**

**_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_**

**_Partners in crime_**

**_Partners in crime_**

**_The skies are black with lead-filled rain,_**

**_a morbid painting on display,_**

**_this is the night the young love died,_**

**_buried at each others side,_**

**_you never took us alive_**

**_We swore that death would do us part_**

**_So now we haunt you in the dark,_**

**_You never took us alive,_**

**_we live as ghosts among these streets,_**

**_lovers and Partners in crime_**

**_Partners in crime_**

**_Partners in crime_**


	4. 4 Problème ?

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède nullement Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan) Harry Potter (J. K Rowling) ni même les Creepypasta.**

_Pour rappel, l'histoire est disponible sur Wattpad. _

**4\. Problème ?**

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que les triplés Potter refusaient tout contact avec les autres.

« Tu les as vu ? »

« Des serpents, tu parles de sauveurs ! »

« Ils vont nous apporter que du malheur ! »

« Regarde moi ça ! »

Anya ferma les yeux. Elle était épuisée, cela faisait seulement un mois qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Peut-être était-ce parce que le monde extérieur était inconnu à ses yeux. Anya huma doucement, elle séchait le cours de vol tout comme ses frères Percy et Harry. Les triplés Potter avaient le sentiment que voler dans les airs était une sacré mauvaise idée. Ils étaient actuellement dans l'une des ailes abandonnées du château Poudlard.

« Ennuyeux. » soupira Percy fixant le ciel gris.

« Est-ce qu'on sera puni pour avoir séché le cours ennuyeux ? » demanda Harry à son frère et à sa sœur.

« Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué... » souffla Anya les bras derrière la tête.

« J'en doute un peu **hermana**. » fit remarquer Percy à sa droite.

« Oh on peut espérer **hermano**. » rigola Harry à la gauche de Anya.

Ils rejoignèrent leurs camarades lors du dîner le soir même. Ils s'assirent en bout de table sous les regards des aînés. Les plats apparurent sur les cinq tables de la grande salle. Toute la grande salle était déjà remplie. Anya commença à chanter à mi-voix une chanson inconnue pour tous les sang purs. Ses frères dansèrent au fil des paroles chantées par leur sœur. Ils mangèrent en musique ignorant le monde autour d'eux.

« ... Potter ? » appela hésitant Flint vers la fin de la chanson réalisant que personne n'avait essayé de les arrêter.

« Lequel ? » interrogea curieusement Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Même s'il était curieux, il restait froid envers les autres.

« Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas ? » demanda Flint ignorant la question de Harry en voyant des assiettes vides.

Les triplés se regardèrent longuement conversant silencieusement. Puis Percy eut l'audace de mentir à son aîné :

« Nous avons déjà mangé. »

Évidemment, c'était un pur mensonge. La nourriture à Poudlard était beaucoup trop riche à leur goût. De plus, ils avaient un petit appétit. Mais aucun des trois ne savait si ce petit appétit était inquiétant. Flint avait remarqué pendant le premier mois que les trois Potter ne mangeaient jamais beaucoup comme les autres premières années. D'abord, il avait cru qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Mais au fil des jours, Flint s'aperçut que les triplés avaient très certainement un problème avec la nourriture. Comme bon Serpentard, Flint avait vu à travers le mensonge de Percy. Il devait en parler au chef de maison dès la fin du dîner.

**X**

_Les enfants de Lily..._ Songea Severus en corrigeant les copies catastrophiques des premières années. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'eux. Ils étaient un peu étrange, assez reclus de leurs camarades. Severus s'arrêta de corriger les copies en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

Marcus Flint, élève de troisième année, entra dans son bureau. Il paraissait nerveux et incertain. Severus l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Des questions fusèrent dans son esprit sans qu'il ne trouve de réponse. Que se passait il ? Y avait-il déjà un problème ? Severus prit une profonde respiration incapable de taire l'inquiétude qui montait en lui. Oui, le professeur de potion détesté des élèves et directeur de la maison Serpentard était inquiet envers ses serpents.

« Monsieur. Je pense que les Potter ont un problème avec la nourriture. » déclara soudainement Flint ramenant Severus sur terre.

« Élaborez monsieur Flint. » ordonna ce dernier pris de cours.

« Ils mangent très peu comparé à nous tous, et même aux autres premières années ! Au début, je pensais que c'était à cause du nouvel environnement mais là ça fait un mois.. et quand - tout à l'heure - je les ai confronté, ils m'ont menti. » élabora inquiet Flint.

_Est-ce une bonne chose ?_ pensa Flint en regardant son directeur de maison. Les Potter ont un comportement différent de ce que tout le monde attendait. De plus, ils ne sont pas des lions. Ils sont matures et fermés sur eux-mêmes. Parfois ils sont même effrayant.

« Je vois. Je vais m'occuper de ce problème. Flint, va me les chercher. » dit Severus très sérieux.

_Un problème avec la nourriture ?_ pensa le professeur en regardant Flint disparaître de son bureau pour aller chercher les triplés Potter. _Je n'ai rien remarqué.. Quand j'y pense, ils ressemblent à Lily.. Mais ils ne ressemblent pas à Potter père. Et si James Potter n'était pas leur père ? Non impossible, les lois sorcières sont claires. Qui les respectent aujourd'hui ? Ils sont étranges. Ces enfants sont aussi agaçants._

Il soupira. Flint réapparut au bout de plusieurs minutes avec les triplés Potter tous vêtus de pyjamas. Enfin, ce n'était pas des pyjamas sorciers. Flint ferma la porte derrière eux après avoir salué son professeur. Les triplés semblaient inconfortable, il prit soin de les observer. Ils étaient plus minces que les autres premières années, c'était plutôt inquiétant.

« Assis Potter. » ordonna t'il faisant apparaître deux autres chaises.

Les triplés s'assirent. Anya le regarda attentivement n'aimant pas la manière dont il les regardait. Elle se força à rester calme, à calmer ses envies de combat. Ses frères jetèrent des regards sur elle sentant sa rage et son excitation. Ils tournèrent leur attention à leur directeur de maison.

« On m'a fait remarqué que vous ne mangez pas assez. » déclara t'il brusquement sans tourner autour du pot.

« La nourriture est trop riche. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à manger ce type de nourriture. » répondit Harry sérieux.

Pourquoi mentir ? Il cherchera, il les embêtera jusqu'à qu'il ait sa reponse.

« De plus, pourquoi manger jusqu'à vomir à cause du surplus de nourriture ? » demanda Percy sans laisser leur professeur répondre.

« Nous travaillons déjà à régler notre problème. » termina Anya contrôlant la colère qui montait.

Qu'avait fait ce professeur ? Elle savait qu'il était responsable pour son mal de tête. Severus soupira à ces réponses ne s'y attendant absolument pas. Il avait déjà l'impression que les triplés seront ennuyeux pour les prochaines annes.

« Très bien. » dit-il sans volonté d'insister. « Si vous êtes déjà dessus. » ajouta t'il.

Un silence s'en suivit. Il ne vit pas les regards échangés entre les trois.

Soudainement, le professeur de potion froid se souvint de ce que Bibine lui avait dit pendant le dîner. Il porta un regard glacial aux triplés en leur demandant :

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas assisté au cours de vol ? »

« Mauvais pressentiment. » répondit Percy évitant son regard.

« Potter. Vous ne pensez pas que je vais croire ce que vous me dites ? » contra froidement le sombre professeur.

« Croyez ce que vous voulez. Mais nous avons suivi notre instinct. La survie est plus importante qu'un cours inutile. » fit Anya les bras croisés le regard brûlant.

« Ce cours n'est pas 'inutile' comme vous dîtes. Il apprend aux jeunes élèves à voler sur des balais. » protesta Severus puis il soupira en voyant les airs pas convaincus de ses élèves.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer :

« Vous irez. »

« Pas. » ajouta Harry le défiant.

« Vous irez. Point final. Allez vous coucher ! » cria t'il finalement ayant final assez de leur insolence.

Ils le fixèrent absolument pas du tout impressionés. Anya lui envoya un regard moqueur, Harry lui sourit sournoisement, Percy rit. Et ils sortirent rapidement du bureau avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

_Qui sont-ils ?_ pensa Severus prenant sa tête entre ses mains.


	5. 5 La maison de Salazar

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède pas Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan) ni Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) même les Creepypasta.**

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme d'habitude. Donc bonne lecture ! ~_

**5\. La Maison de Salazar**

Anya s'assit sur le banc à la table des verts et argents juste en face de Flint. Ce dernier insistait qu'elle mange, elle et ses frères, avec lui. Flint, contre toute attente, avait décidé de les aider à apprendre à manger un peu plus. C'était samedi, les triplés s'étaient réunis avec quelques étudiants plus âgés à la table des serpents. Il y avait bien évidemment Flint, Zabini (sœur et frère aîné de Blaise Zabini de l'année des triplés), Fromont, Smith.

« Nous avons feuilleté un livre de recette de plats sains. Et nous avons fait une liste. Ce livre contient des recettes du monde entier. » déclara Harry posant sur la table une feuille.

« Vous avez des livres de cuisine ? » demanda Fromont interloqué.

Il était un sang pur... Lui n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie étant donné que les elfes de maisons s'occupaient de la cuisine et des tâches ménagères. La liste était plutôt grande, elle comportait un grand nombre de plat. Ils se penchèrent tous sur la liste pour pouvoir la lire.

1\. Le Bagel pamplemousse et saumon fumé de Floride (États-Unis).

2\. La salade Zaalouk (Maroc).

3\. Les Catless de poulet (Inde).

4\. Les Gambas sautés au poivre vert et à la coriandre (Thaïlande).

5\. La soupe Phô (Vietnam).

6\. L'avocat aux fraises (Brésil).

7\. Le Rikakat de fêta et basilic (Liban).

8\. Les crevettes aux mangues (Cuba).

9\. Le tilapia braisé (Cameroun)

10\. Le Falafel aux pois chiches (Israël).

11\. ...

« Je ne connais pas ces plats. » fit Fromont en fronçant les sourcils.

« Avez-vous déjà cuisiné ? » demanda Smith en regardant les plus jeunes.

« Oui / Si/ Hai. » répondirent en chœur les triplés, chacun dans une langue différente.

« J'ai demandé aux elfes de maisons s'ils pouvaient faire des repas plus équilibrés et plus sains. Ils m'ont répondu oui ! » s'exclama Carrow en s'asseyant à côté de Flint.

« Bien. On va continuer de faire la liste de ce qu'ils devraient manger avec des détails sur les portions, les vitamines et le menu de la semaine. » commença Flint en prenant le crayon des triplés.

Flint y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il avait fait également des recherches et avait même demandé de l'aile à Madame Pomfrey. Les triplés eux étaient réservés vis-à-vis de ce traitement mais ils étaient plutôt content que des étudiants plus âgés les aident à retrouver une alimentation saine. De plus, ils n'avaient rien demandé en ce qu'il concernait leurs passés. Flint leur avait avoué que généralement personne ne parlait de leur passé sauf si c'était nécessaire afin de régler les problèmes.

Anya posa sa tête sur la table en repensant à la semaine qu'elle avait passé.

« J'ai jamais des gens aussi stupides. Vivement la fin de l'année. » murmura t-elle.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Carrow en haussant un de ses sourcils.

« Cette histoire de comme quoi Harry aurait vaincu Voldemort - nom stupide - est stupide. On a fait des recherches sur ce qu'il aurait pu se passer et nous avons demandé il y a une semaine aux gobelins. » commença à expliquer Percy les bras croisés.

« Selon les gobelins, qui grâce à une échantillon de notre sang à chacun, ont découvert que notre mère a utilisé un rituel pour nous protéger. » termina Harry faisant écarquiller les yeux de ceux qui ont grandi avec l'idée que Harry ait vaincu Voldemort.

« Et pourquoi tu-sais-qui a un nom stupide ? » demanda Fromont l'air suspicieux.

« Voldemort est un nom français. Ça veut dire qu'il fuit la mort et qu'il est probablement prêt à tout faire pour devenir immortel. » répondit Harry.

« Défier les Dieux n'est pas une bonne chose. » dit Anya humant doucement une chanson.

Les Serpentard minus le trio se regardèrent se demandant de quoi ils parlaient. Ils secouèrent la tête avant de proposer de revenir à la salle commune. Le groupe se leva et rangea ce qu'ils avaient sorti dans les sacs. Ensemble, ils marchèrent hors de la grande salle et s'engagèrent dans les nombreux couloirs du château. Si les gens remarquèrent le trio parmi les étudiants plus âgés verts et argents, ils ne dirent rien et ne montrèrent nullement leur surprise.

**X**

Halloween approchait à grand pas.

Laughing Jack avait kidnappé les triplés Potter de leurs rêves quelques jours avant Halloween. Il sourit joyeusement en voyant la mine des enfants.

« Encore ? » demanda Anya nullement surprise.

« Toujours ! » répondit joyeusement le tueur.

« C'est quoi cette fois ? » demanda Harry curieux.

« Venez là.. je vais vous dire... Ben et Jeff seront tous deux là avec moi lors de la fête d'Halloween. » répondit le tueur en s'asseyant sur une bûche de bois.

Les triplés, excités et curieux, s'avancèrent vers lui pour entendre son merveilleux plan.

**X**

Halloween.

Oh ! Une superbe décoration ornait les murs, les tables et les hauteurs de la grande salle. Les enfants, les plus étudiants, fixaient avec émerveillement ces décorations. Pour cette fête, le menu avait été spécialement changé. Les enfants avaient mangé des bonbons toutes la journée et discuté de nombreux sujets comme la différence entre l'Halloween sorcier et l'Halloween non magique.

Les triplés avaient obtenu l'aide des jumeaux Weasley pour la prank qui allait frapper ce soir d'Halloween. Personne en dehors des triplés, des jumeaux, des trois tueurs, ne savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Au milieu du repas, les lumières s'éteignirent provoquant une série de cris de surprise. Une musique commença à être jouée, une musique familière à tous ceux qui avaient une connaissance du monde non monde.

**_Boys and girls of every age_**

**_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_**

Les armures arrivèrent dans la grande salle sous le des projecteurs. Le corps étudiant regardait avec stupéfaction ce qu'il était en train de se passer, le corps professoral n'avait toujours pas réagi.

**_Come with us and you will see_**

**_This, our town of Halloween_**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_**

**_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_**

**_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_**

**_It's our town, everybody scream_**

**_In this town of Halloween_**

Laughing Jack, Jeff The Killer, Ben Drowned regardaient avec amusement la scène sous leurs yeux. Personne, mis à part les triplés, ne pouvait les voir ni même les sentir. Les Sang purs étaient tous confus ne connaissant pas du tout la chanson, certains sang mêlés et sorciers de famille non magique commencèrent à humer la chanson sous le regard de leurs camarades.

**_I am the one hiding under your bed_**

**_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_**

**_I am the one hiding under your stairs_**

**_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_In this town we call home_**

**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

**_In this town, don't we love it now?_**

**_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_**

**_'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_**

**_Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll_**

**_Scream! This is Halloween_**

**_Red 'n' black, and slimy green_**

Des images apparurent dans la grande salle ajoutant de la crainte parmi les plus jeunes. Ces images montraient une foule de non magique habillée dans des costumes effrayants.

**_Aren't you scared?_**

**_Well, that's just fine_**

**_Say it once, say it twice_**

**_Take a chance and roll the dice_**

**_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_**

**_Everybody scream, everybody scream_**

**_In our town of Halloween!_**

**_I am the clown with the tear-away face_**

**_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_**

**_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_**

**_I am the wind blowing through your hair_**

**_I am the shadow on the moon at night_**

**_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_Tender lumplings everywhere_**

**_Life's no fun without a good scare_**

**_That's our job, but we're not mean_**

**_In our town of Halloween_**

**_In this town_**

**_Don't we love it now?_**

Peu à peu les gens commencèrent à chanter reconnaissant la fête qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fêter. L'illusion continua, la nourriture changea de couleur, le jus de citrouille fut remplacé par du sang à la table des professeurs. Sous les yeux ébahis d'un bon nombre de personnes, un squelette apparut chantant les dernières paroles de la chanson avec les autres chanteurs :

**_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_**

**_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_**

**_And scream like a banshee_**

**_Make you jump out of your skin_**

**_This is Halloween, everybody scream_**

**_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_**

**_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_**

**_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_In this town we call home_**

**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

**_La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)_**

**_La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)_**

La musique disparut. Les lumières revinrent, et le brouhaha éclata. Certains commencèrent à applaudir le spectacle surprenant professeurs et étudiants.

« C'était mieux que je le pensais. » lâcha Anya après quelques minutes.

« Il manquait un peu plus de décor flippant. » remarqua Percy attirant des regards.

« Vous.. Vous êtes derrière ça ? » bégaya un serpent.

« Parle anglais ! » cria Malfoy confus.

« Étiez vous derrière ce spectacle ? » se corrigea le même serpent.

« Oui. Mais les jumeaux Weasley nous ont aidé pour certains sorts. » souffla Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Faisons une prank à Noël. » proposa Percy à son frère et à sa sœur.

« Ou alors chaque année on fait des pranks pour amuser les gens. Genre (tout le monde sauf les triplés leva un sourcil à ce mot) ça devient une tradition. » fit sa sœur proposant quelque chose de mieux.

« Faisons le ! » s'exclamèrent joyeusement ses deux frères.

Ils gagnèrent des regards confus.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Harry perplexe.

« Ça veut dire quoi "genre" ? » demanda Smith perdu.

« C'est un mot français qui veut gender en anglais. Hm.. dans le contexte de la phrase, c'est plus du verlan qu'autre chose. » expliqua eu mieux qu'il le pouvait Percy.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, les grandes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas.

« UN TROLL ! UN TROLL DANS LES DONJONS ! (« pour une fois qu'il ne bégaye pas... » commenta Anya gagnant des petits rires de ses frères) je voulais vous prévenir... » dit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Et il s'évanouit.

Le chaos explosa, les élèves se mirent à paniquer pendant que les septièmes années et les professeurs sortaient leurs baguettes. Le directeur de Poudlard se leva et instaura rapidement le calme.

« Calmez-vous ! Préfets ! Emmenez vos maisons dans les salles communes ! » ordonna le directeur.

Les préfets de septièmes années des verts et argents réunirent tous les élèves. Ils étaient à mis chemin des donjons, tout le monde marchait en veillant à rester dans le groupe, tous se sentait nerveux.

« ... N'a t'il pas dit que le troll était dans les donjons ? » demanda Nott à ses camarades.

Anya se tourna vers lui pensive avant de pâlir.

« Merde. Il a raison. On fonce droit à notre mort ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Les Serpentard se tendirent lorsqu'ils entendirent un rugissement. Ils virent le troll courir vers eux, ils se mirent alors à courir dans une autre direction sous les cris des tableaux qui les virent passer suivi du troll. Les premières années, les secondes années ainsi que les troisièmes années étaient bien encerclées par les années supérieurs. Donc personne ne trébucha.

« Merde ! Il nous suit ! Où sont les professeurs bordel ?! » jura Anya en colère. « Pourquoi personne ne lance de sort bordel ?! »

« Elle a raison ! Il vaut lancer des sorts ! »

Les septièmes années commencèrent à jeter des sorts néanmoins la plupart d'entre eux ne faisait rien. Ils continuèrent de courir, le troll les suivait grâce à l'odeur, se demandant quand les professeurs viendront. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'ils courraient dans les couloirs du château, les sorts ne marchaient pas. Quelques élèves avaient été blessé dont deux troisièmes années.

« J'ai une idée. J'ai appris un sort utile, il va nous aider à acquérir de l'aide. » souffla Harry à son frère et à sœur.

« Fais le ! J'ai appris un autre sort qui pourrait le blesser ! » fit sa sœur excitée.

« **SONORUS ! LE TROLL NOUS POURSUIS DEPUIS UNE HEURE DANS LES COULOIRS ! TOUS LES SERPENTS SONT EN DANGER !** Bordel ! »

(Severus pâlit en entendant ses mots et commença à courir plus rapidement que ses collègues interloqués)

Anya brandit sa baguette comme le groupe se rendit en deux pour ne pas devenir une cible.

« **ξίφος** ! » lança t-elle au troll.

Une vague d'épée apparut de nulle part (ses frères s'arrêtèrent en même temps que le reste du groupe pour regarder la scène), elle vola et empala le troll. Mais il continua à courir vers eux. Anya jura maudissant elle-même pour ne pas avoir ajouter assez de puissance. Ils recommencèrent à courir poursuivi par le troll avec des épées bloquées dans son torse.

« Ça voulait quoi dire ce que tu as dis ? » demanda Malfoy curieux.

« Épée. » répondit simplement Anya avec un petit rire étrange.

« Ton rire est chelou. » sourit Flint.

« On est train de courir ou on prend le thé ?! » s'exclama un Serpentard derrière eux.

« Rabat joie. » firent les premières années avec une moue.

« **Άρης** empoisonne ton cœur ! » cria soudainement Percy confondant tout le monde.

_Mais pourquoi ils apprennent des sorts grecs ?_ Pensèrent les serpents regardant avec fascinant une silhouette s'abattre sur le troll.

« Je pense que le troll a été ensorcelé contre les sorts d'attaque. » déclara un serpent de sixième année en voyant que le sort n'infligeait que peu de dégâts.

« Je pense aussi. » affirma quelqu'un d'autre.

« La réelle question est... Où sont les professeurs ?! » paniqua Malfoy de plus en plus effrayé.

« On va mourir ! » paniqua un cinquième année dans le groupe.

Anya les regarda avec horreur. Percy le sentait venir, Harry se força à ne pas rigoler. Ils partagèrent un regard et regardèrent leur sœur.

« **Vous tous écoutez moi...** (Personne ne l'écoutait) **Ecoutez !** (Ils portèrent leur attention sur Anya) **Nos frères attendent que nous lançons l'offensive ! Que le Black Pearl les guide... **(Ils lui donnèrent des regards confus) **Et que vont-ils voir... Une bande de rats effrayée à bord d'une vieille épave** (ils se sentaient insultés) **NON ! NON Ils ne verront que la liberté ! Et des hommes libres ! Et nos ennemis ne verront que les éclairs de nos canons, ils n'entendront que le fracas de nos sabres. Ils sauront que vous et moi nous sommes capables de tout ! Par**** la sueur de notre front, et la force de nos bras... Et le courage de notre coeur ! Chers amis... Hissez nos couleurs...** » déclara avec cœur Anya.

« **HISSONS NOS COULEURS ! HISSONS NOS COULEURS ! HISSONS NOS COULEURS !** » scanda la maison de Salazar.

« **Oui...Le vent souffle pour nous que voulez-vous de plus ! **» dit un quatrième année connaissant la référence.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir comme un seul homme. Tout le monde, de toutes les années, brandit sa baguette et lança un sort. Ils lancèrent tous les sort qu'ils connaissaient. Les protections du troll faiblissaient, il commençait à obtenir de sérieuses blessures. Une musique épique apparut en arrière plan faisant sourire les triplés (ils savaient qui faisait ça), au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le troll vola en arrière (suite à un sort) et frappa violemment le mur. Les autres sorts (grecs et latins) finirent par le tuer.

« **WE DID IT** ! » hurla une adolescente heureuse que la course soit enfin finie.

Et ce fut dans cette ambiance de fête que les professeurs arrivèrent (enfin) dans le couloir où ils étaient.

**Fin du chapitre**

Nous avons des références dans ce chapitre. Sauriez vous les trouver ?


	6. 6 Ciblés

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède pas Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) ni Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan) ni les Creepypasta.**

**6\. Ciblés.**

La douleur était horrible.

Qu'avait ils fait pour mériter un horrible traitement ? Oh, ils étaient à Serpentard.

Les triplés ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé, tout s'était passé beaucoup trop rapidement. Ils sortaient d'un cours de potion, les couloirs étaient bondés, c'était difficile de naviguer à travers la foule. Les triplés haïssaient le touché, ils dansèrent entre les gens, et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un couloir vide. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passa les prochaines secondes, ils tombèrent à terre après avoir volé quelques mètres. Ils entendirent plusieurs voix crier, et ce fut le trou noir.

C'était un enlèvement.

Ils se réveillèrent dans une salle de classe abandonnée, ils furent battus par un groupe de personnes et copieusement insultés. Les triplés avaient reconnu quelques têtes mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire, leurs baguettes leur avaient été arraché. Pourquoi ? Ils étaient à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor, un tas de personnes ne le supportait pas. Pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient pas des sauveurs, pas les héros que leurs parents disaient qu'ils étaient. Les triplés ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient censés être des héros.

Inconscients. Laissés inconscients dans une aile abandonnée du château, enfermés dans une pièce poussiéreuse, les triplés se réveillèrent pour la troisième fois. La première fois avait été pour subir les coups de leurs kidnappeurs, la deuxième fois avait été un réveil court car ils se rendormirent rapidement. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils avaient été là.

Anya grogna. Elle réussit à s'adosser contre le mur, ses yeux regardèrent les alentours. Ses frères étaient couchés non loin d'elle, ils étaient aussi réveillés.

« Putain… » souffla Harry en essayant de se lever.

La douleur était encore là. Elle transperçait leur corps respectif, elle leur rappelait qu'ils étaient encore vivants.

« Ça tu l'as dis.. Nous avons vraiment des ennemis dans cette école. » fit Percy en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Percy attrapa les vieux rideaux enchantés, il les tira de toutes ses forces pour amener de la lumière dans la pièce. Dehors, le soleil était en train de se lever. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore très tôt.

« **Tempus**. » dit Harry après avoir retrouvé sa baguette près de lui. « 5 heures 15. »

« Ce sort ne peut pas nous indiquer le jour aussi ? » demanda Percy perplexe.

« Ah si. Attendez. **Tempus maxima**. 5 heures 15 le 19 Novembre. » répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Anya et Percy trouvèrent leur baguette respective près d'eux. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois.

« La dernière fois.. Nous étions le 14. Nous sortions du cours de potion. » remarqua les yeux écarquillés Anya.

« Putain… Ça fait cinq jours ! » cria Percy choqué.

« Merda ! » jura Harry en colère.

« Quelqu'un a probablement dû signaler notre disparition. » dit Anya en s'aidant du mur pour se lever.

Elle s'avança vers la porte. Elle réalisa rapidement que la porte était fermée, toute la pièce était bourrée de sortilège les empêchant de quitter la pièce. Leurs ennemis espéraient ils qu'ils meurent dans cette pièce ou quoi ?

« 5 jours. Personne ne nous a trouvé. Ne serait-ce pas un peu surréaliste ? Les professeurs sont compétents, enfin la majorité d'entre eux l'est. Donc ils n'auraient trouvé en 5 jours. À moins que… » commença à réfléchir Anya.

« Que nos attaquants aient fait quelque chose pour empêcher le personnel de savoir que nous sommes aux abonnés absents. » terminèrent ses frères.

« C'est inquiétant. » soupira Percy en se grattant la nuque.

« Il faut sortir d'ici. » dit fermement Harry.

« Il y a des protections.. probablement pour nous retarder. » informa la jeune fille du groupe.

Ils commencèrent par essayer de rester le plus longtemps debout, de recommencer à marcher en ignorant la douleur. Il y avait de nombreuses protections, des faibles et des puissantes, qui seront difficiles à briser. Les triplés avaient étudié des livres grecs – qui n'étaient pas traduis en grecs – parce qu'ils étaient dyslexiques, le grec leur venait naturellement. Les sorts grecs étaient plus faciles, ils se concentraient aussi à apprendre les sorts latins tout en essayant d'apprendre la langue.

« **λόγχη** (lance). » lança Anya pointant sa baguette sur la porte à une distance raisonnable.

Une grande lance argentée apparut, elle fonça sur la porte et provoqua une explosion. Les triplés sentirent trois faibles sorts de protection être détruis par l'attaque. Percy fut le premier à attaquer, il prit la place de sa sœur tandis que celle-ci allait se placer à côté de Harry.

« **Ωκεανός** (tempête) ! » cria Percy.

L'atmosphère changea immédiatement. Harry et Anya firent apparaître un bouclier pour les protéger du dangereux sort de leur frère. Les vents se réunirent dans la pièce causant quelques dégâts au mur, un orage éclata, la puissance magique et le don naturel de Percy aidaient beaucoup dans la création de la tempête. La tempête se forma en quelques secondes, Percy maîtrisait plutôt bien le sort, elle frappa violemment la porte et les deux murs sur les côtés. La pièce tremblait, le temps dehors changea, de nombreuses explosions retentirent arrachant de nombreux sorts. Le sort disparut, Percy prit une profonde respiration essayant de contrôler sa rage – au loin sur les côtes anglaises la mer se déchaînait – Harry prit sa place.

« **τρέλα** (folie) » déclara calmement Harry même s'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui comme son frère et sa sœur.

Oh ils étaient en colère contre ceux qui les avaient injustement attaqué. Le sort était un sort de moyenne puissance qui pouvait invoquer une figure de la folie. Une grande silhouette au sourire figé apparut devant Harry comme un bouclier humain, elle s'élança vers la porte déjà affaiblie par les deux premiers sorts. La porte céda sous les attaques répétées de la créatures. Les triplés étaient dorénavant libres de la pièce mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient sortis d'affaire.

Ils étaient dans une partie déserte de Poudlard.

« Plus à retrouver notre chemin… » grimaça Harry tenant sa baguette serrée dans sa main droite.

Le groupe sortit de la pièce serrant les dents à cause de la douleur, ils prirent le chemin de droite s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

« **Lumos**. » soufflèrent les trois enfants de onze ans.

Les triplés marchaient tout droit ne voyant pas le bout du couloir, ils étaient silencieux se concentrant sur les environs. Les enfants réalisèrent qu'ils avaient faim et soif. Ils jurèrent mentalement ne voulant causer aucun bruit. Ils étaient sur leurs gardes, quelque chose ou quelqu'un pourrait très bien les attaquer. Ils arrivèrent au bout de dix longues minutes à la fin du couloir, ils prirent le chemin de gauche marchant jusqu'à une porte mi ouverte.

La porte était en chêne, elle grinça lorsque Harry la poussa pour pouvoir passer. La lumière de leurs baguettes les aida à voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Anya se dirigea prudemment vers les rideaux, d'un seul coup elle les tira. La lumière du jour envahit la pièce, c'était une grande salle de musique. Il y avait un piano à queue au milieu de la pièce avec un banc noir, ils pouvaient voir également divers instruments de musique.

« Intéressant. » souffla Anya en regardant autour.

Ses frères hochèrent la tête tout aussi émerveillés qu'elle. Le trio alla s'asseoir sur des chaises pour se reposer un peu.

« Poudlard a probablement une histoire intéressante. » murmura Percy se frottant les mains devenues glaciales.

Il faisait froid dans cette partie du château. Les trois élèves de Serpentard portaient leurs uniformes mais ils étaient déchirés et tâchés par le sang de leurs blessures. Ils avaient déchiré leurs vêtements pour faire des bandages de fortune pour éviter que leurs blessures ne s'infectent. Puis un peu après huit heures, le trio reprit sa marche dans le château ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait du côté des professeurs et élèves.

Ils découvrirent de nombreuses pièces : des salles de classes, des bibliothèques, des salles de musique, des anciennes cuisines, des chambres… En passant par les anciennes cuisines, le trio fouilla chaque ancienne cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver de la nourriture. Ils trouvèrent de l'eau – buvable – qui sut les abreuver pour un certain temps. Il y avait aussi des pièces vides, des pièces contenant des tableaux, et des pièces avec des meubles entassés.

« Ça c'est transformé en exploration. » rit Harry.

« Comme sur Youtube. Enfin c'est ce que Dudley disait. » ajouta Anya avec un sourire fin sur les lèvres.

Il y avait beaucoup de couloirs, le trio avait l'impression de revoir les mêmes pièces et couloirs. C'était un vrai labyrinthe cette école. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au labyrinthe de Dédale. La journée passait lentement, ils firent de nombreuses pauses pour se reposer.

« … Dès qu'on sort d'ici, on se venge en blague. » souffla énervé Harry à sa fratrie.

« Je suis d'accord. » affirmèrent en synchronisation les deux autres.

**Tempus** : 16 heures 39.

La douleur devint insupportable. Ils se résignèrent à dormir dans l'une des chambres qu'ils avaient passé cinq minutes plus en s'assurant de bien revenir sur leurs pas. C'était une pièce datant du IIIe siècle, les décors reflétaient l'ancienne époque, les trois enfants partagèrent le lit – assez petit – ils s'endormirent rapidement. Ils dormirent jusqu'au levé du jour suivant.

**Tempus** : 5 heures 13.

« Est-ce que les autres savent ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Percy à son frère et sa sœur.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Je pense que les Serpentard savent que quelque chose nous ait arrivé. » murmura Anya à ses frères.

« On a croisé aucun fantôme. » remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement. La lumière disparut brutalement les surprenant, ils regardèrent les alentours avec méfiance et crainte. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?

_Mère disait que je ne méritais pas de vivre, que je n'aurais jamais dû naître_.

Ils sursautèrent. Qui parlait ?

_Père disait que j'étais inutile, que mon existence n'était pas importante._

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils avaient changé de lieu, ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce aux couleurs sombres.

_Mes parents pensaient que j'étais un monstre parce que j'avais de la magie. _

Qui parlait ? Où était la voix ? Étaient-ils victimes de leur imagination ?

_Mes parents me traitaient comme un moins que rien. _

C'était… Anya n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle entendait. C'était étrange, c'était si similaire à la vie que la fratrie menait chez les Dursley.

_J'ai découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas mes parents, que j'avais juste été pris par pitié. _

Les triplés échangèrent des regards.

_J'ai failli mourir lors de mon onzième anniversaire. J'ai été sauvé par des demi-dieux, enfants de la déesse de la magie : Hécate. _

Ils s'étranglèrent à ces mots.

_Ils étaient quatre mages exceptionnels, ils me permirent de rester avec eux. Ils prirent soin de moi. Et maintenant je prends soin de tous les enfants magiques qui ont été abusé, qui sont abusés… parce qu'ils sont différents. _

Anya tomba à genoux avec ses frères tous sous le choque. Comment ? Comment savait elle/ il leurs passés ?

_C'est écris dans leur essence, dans leur magie. Je le sens, je le vis, et j'en pleure. _

Les triplés virent apparaître une silhouette fine portant un manteau noir et marron, la capuche couvrait le visage de l'être qui s'avançait dans une démarche gracieuse. L'être, un jeune homme, possédait des ailes noires. Les enfants ne pouvaient pas détachés leurs regards de l'étrange être.

**_Mes Enfants. _**

Leur cœur respectif se réchauffa. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur leurs jours alors que des images les envahissaient. L'ange déchu leur sourit doucement, c'était impossible de pas cesser de le regarder, d'admirer sa bravoure.

**_Votre avenir sera tâché d'embûches. Vous aurez vos hauts et vos bas, vous allez connaître douleur et joie, vous allez trouver famille et amis. _**

Il ou elle sourit. Il embrassa Anya sur le front posant une main sur sa joue gauche, il murmura plusieurs mots dans son oreille la faisant écarquiller les yeux. Il répéta le même processus avec Percy et Harry. Les enfants pleurèrent de tout leur saoul écoutant le son d'une douce chansonnette que l'être leur chantait.

**_Il est temps que vous y allez mes Enfants._**

Le monde devint noir.

Tout avait disparu.

Anya ouvrit brutalement les yeux, ses mains tremblaient, elle regarda les alentours. Elle était dans une grande pièce vide, elle chercha du regard ses frères. Elle les trouva allongés sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers eux, Harry et Percy se réveillèrent aussi agités que leur sœur.

Au final, ce fut le Baron Sanglant qui les trouva dans la pièce. Il prévint les autres fantômes, les professeurs et les septièmes années qui les cherchaient. Les enfants furent directement transférés dans une chambre privée à l'infirmerie.

« Ils souffrent de nombreuses blessures. Ils ont eu le réflexe de bander leurs blessures pour éviter toute infection. » commença Madame Pomfrey à son audience les sourcils froncés dans l'inquiétude. « Ils n'ont pas mangé depuis un certain temps donc il va falloir les réhabituer lentement à la nourriture. Selon mes analyses, ils ont pu s'abreuver de temps à autre… »

**Tempus** : 21 Novembre.

Anya ouvrit doucement les yeux, d'abord elle remarqua qu'elle était couchée dans un lit dur. Le plafond était blanc, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. Elle était dans l'infirmerie. Elle lâcha une petite toux alertant l'adulte présent dans la pièce, quelqu'un lui porta un verre d'eau aux lèvres. Elle avala doucement le liquide, ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage inquiet de Madame Pomfrey.

« Potter. N'essaye pas de te lever. Tu es en repos pour le reste de la semaine. » déclara d'un ton neutre Madame Pomfrey.

« … Harry ? Percy ? » demanda Anya.

« Ils dorment encore. Repose toi donc. »

Les jours passèrent. Les triplés se reposèrent énormément, ils reçurent aucune visite car selon Madame Pomfrey, l'école enquêtait encore sur les circonstances de l'attaque. Les triplés purent en fin de semaine raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu au professeur Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme était assis sur une chaise en face de leurs lits les écoutant attentivement.

« Je suis un fils de Hécate, la déesse de la magie. L'être que vous avez rencontré est un protecteur magique. Il protège les enfants qui ont été abusé. » informa Albus Dumbledore qui se sentait très fatigué.

Il ne pensait pas que Pétunia Durlsey se comporterait ainsi avec ses propres neveux. Il devait leur trouver une nouvelle maison.

« Est-il un ange déchu ? » demanda curieux Percy.

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent. Peu de personne était intéressé en l'être qui protégeait les enfants maltraités.

**Tempus** : 30 Novembre.

Ils pouvaient enfin revenir dans leur maison, Serpentard. Les triplés avaient conscience qu'ils avaient besoin de rattrapage à faire. Mais le directeur leur avait dit que les enseignants les aideraient s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. En franchissant la porte de l'infirmerie, ils réalisèrent que quelques Serpentard les attendaient à l'extérieur. Rapidement le groupe de serpent les entoura, il était comme les remparts d'un château.

La petite troupe les escorta jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des canapés, toute la maison était réunie autour d'eux, toutes les années étaient assises dans la salle commune. Flint – Marcus insistait qu'ils l'appellent par son prénom et non plus par Flint – leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur disparition qui jeta l'école dans un grand chaos. Le personnel de Poudlard avait découvert que cinq personnes avaient été impliqué dans leurs disparitions : Trois lions, un aigle et un blaireau. Trois furent expulsés de façon permanente de Poudlard pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Les deux autres furent tout simplement expulsés de l'école pendant trois mois.

Selon Carrow, la recherche avait nécessité l'aide de tous les étudiants de septième année, les fantômes et les professeurs. L'école était immense donc ils s'étaient séparés en groupe, par ailleurs les sorts de traque de marchaient pas, le directeur en avait conclu que des anti-sorts de traque avaient posé sur les triplés. Les Serpentard avaient déclaré l'isolement de la maison au bout de trois jours, selon leur directeur de maison, Poudlard avait exprimé son mécontentement vis-à-vis de la situation.

Ce fut un soulagement quand le trio fut trouvé par le Baron Sanglant.

Actuellement, aucun Serpentard n'avait été en cours depuis la déclaration d'isolation de l'entière maison.

« Quand le 3 décembre arrivera, nous retounerons tous en cours. Notre directeur a pris les cours et les devoirs. Nous nous sommes organisés pour ces derniers jours, et pour vous aider au mieux pour rattraper le retard. Durant ces derniers jours, nous avons tous reçu des leçons privés de notre directeur de maison… »

La mesure avait été un peu extrême mais elle était parfaitement légitime. Les trois Potter décidèrent de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé n'omettant aucun détail. Les étudiants les écoutèrent calmement, l'histoire les mit en colère. Comment osaient ils faire ça à des enfants ?

Ils avaient organisé des groupes d'études pour aider les années inférieures dans leurs études. Ils avaient jusqu'au 3 Décembre pour se préparer à faire face au reste de l'école. Les Serpentard étaient souvent victimes de discrimination, catégorisés comme le 'mal incarné'. L'attaque sur les trois premières années était d'un tout autre niveau. La dernière fois que la maison avait déclaré l'état d'isolement, c'était en 1500.

L'atmosphère joyeuse de l'école s'était dangereusement refroidie depuis plusieurs jours, actuellement tous les sorciers et créatures magiques étaient au courant de l'affaire. Beaucoup de personnes s'était indigné en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, l'affaire avait circulé dans les journaux pendant de nombreux jours.

« … Est-ce que je peux dormir avec mes frères ? » demanda sérieusement Anya.

Elle ne voulait pas dormir loin de ses frères après ce qu'il s'était passé. Percy et Harry étaient du même avis. Étonnement, Poudlard créa pour une chambre avec un grand lit pour les trois jeunes enfants. Ils s'endormirent les uns sur les autres après avoir mangé un bon repas sous la situation des étudiants plus âgés.

Et ce n'était que le début de l'année… Noël approchait.


	7. 7 Froid et maladie, double confrontation

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède pas Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) ni Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan). Les Creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.**

**7\. Froid et maladie, double confrontation. **

Les triplés ne fêtaient pas Noël, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Malgré que leur cousin leur ait tant parler de cette fameuse fête, les triplés ne faisaient rien, ils se contentaient de vivre cette fête comme un autre jour. Pour les vacances de Noël, tous les Serpentard avaient déserté le château comme la grande majorité des autres élèves venant des autres maisons. Les triplés avaient la salle commune pour eux-mêmes, ils s'asseyaient le soir en face du feu en se serrant les uns contre les autres. Pendant les vacances, les tables ont disparu pour laisser place à une table arrondie où professeurs et élèves mangeaient. Un grand sapin de Noël trônait au milieu de la grande salle, de nombreuses décorations faisaient briller de milles feux la grande salle.

Les vacances passèrent, Noël fut un jour apprécié par les élèves sauf par les triplés, ces derniers furent néanmoins surpris de voir des cadeaux à leurs noms dans la salle commune. Il y avait une dizaine de cadeaux sous un petit arbre de Noël, tous venaient des années supérieurs. Le cœur gelé des triplés se réchauffa cependant ils se sentaient coupable de n'avoir pas pu donner des cadeaux. Certains leurs avaient offert des bonbons sorciers, d'autres leurs avaient offert des livres, seul Flint leur offrir à chacun une amulette protectrice.

Bientôt, tout le monde revint au château pour finir l'année scolaire. Les examens arrivaient à grand pas, les devoirs étaient de plus en plus donnés, les triplés s'isolaient un peu de la population surtout à cause de l'accident. Les Serpentard avaient maintenu un rapport glacial avec les autres maisons leur donnant le sentiment d'une profonde rancœur.

Percy se réveilla doucement entre son frère Harry et sa sœur Anya, il bailla doucement avant de refermer ses yeux. C'était l'un des jours où il ne voulait pas se lever, il était terriblement fatigué. Le jeune garçon soupira tirant sur la couverture pour garder sa sœur et son frère au chaud. Les donjons étaient terribles en hiver, à peine chauffé, tous devaient se débrouiller pour se réchauffer. Il semblerait que l'hiver était encore plus froid que les autres années. Les autres années leurs avaient confirmé leurs soupçons.

« … Perce.. Fais froid… » marmonna la voix de Harry à demi endormi.

« Putain.. J'ai pas envie de me lever.. la chaleur bon sang… Fais trop froid.. » souffla Percy agitant sa baguette pour réchauffer la pièce.

Pourtant comme tous les autres Serpentard, ils se levèrent.

Ils vinrent en fin de petit déjeuner comme un seul homme, chacun prit un chocolat chaud et un croissant sous le regard inquiet de leur directeur de maison. Les premières années se séparèrent de leurs groupes pour aller au cours d'histoire de la magie. Naturellement, le groupe s'endormit, de même pour les premières années de Poufsouffle. Ensuite, les serpents eurent droit au cours de potion avec les lions. Ils se concentrèrent énormément pour éviter de s'endormir, beaucoup touchait le chaudron pour réchauffer leurs corps.

Le repas du midi fut très calme, tous les serpents mangeaient doucement frissonnant de temps en temps.

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est tous tombé malade. » souffla Théodore Nott posant son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table.

« Moi aussi. Foutu froid. » soupira Anya réprimant un frisson.

« Pensez-vous qu'on va survivre cette journée de cours ? » demanda un élève de deuxième année.

« J'espère. Mais je doute qu'on survivra les autres jours. » répondit Adrian Pucey.

L'après-midi passa lentement, après les cours les élèves de l'équipe de Quidditch allèrent s'entraîner tandis que le reste de la maison réfléchissait à une solution pour le match contre les lions dans la salle commune.

« Vous pourriez mettre des runes de chaleur sur les corps de chaque jour, sur les costumes de Quidditch aussi. » proposa Harry interrompant les élèves plus âgés.

« Ça me paraît être une excellente idée. Peut-être que.. Oh ! Tous ceux qui sont dans les cours de rune avec moi ! »

Percy posa la tête contre Anya tandis que Harry faisait de même de l'autre côté de Anya. Les triplés étaient terriblement fatigués, ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils allaient réussir à aller en cours les prochains jours.

Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch furent en extase d'apprendre l'idée que leurs camarades avaient eu. Le match se passa très bien, les Serpentard étaient beaucoup plus productifs et énergiques à l'instar de leurs adversaires. Ils gagnèrent aisément le match à la grande joie des serpents qui avaient les mêmes runes sur leurs vêtements pour leur permettre de ne pas avoir froid durant la performance de l'équipe.

**X**

Nous étions en Février, l'hiver était encore là au grand désarroi de quelques personnes, beaucoup aimait jouer dans la neige sans se soucier des conséquences.

Il était sept heures quarante, tous les professeurs étaient déjà présents dégustant le petit-déjeuner. Tous les lions, blaireaux et les aigles étaient également présents dans la grande salle en train de manger leurs petits déjeuners. Les minutes passaient se rapprochant peu à peu de l'heure du début des cours, les élèves commençaient déjà à partir. Aucun des Serpentard que ce soit des premières années au septièmes années n'était venu déjeuner.

Severus Snape jeta un Tempus. Il était huit heures. Les cours commençaient… Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Serpentard manquaient le petit-déjeuner, il les verrait probablement dans la mâtinée. Les autres professeurs n'étaient pas inquiets, ils savaient tous que les Serpentard finiraient par se montrer.

Ils eurent tort.

Personne ne vint aux cours de la matinée ni même à ceux de l'après-midi. Ce qui inquiéta grandement tous les professeurs et le directeur. Le soir même, toutes les autres maisons étaient en train de parler des Serpentard et spéculaient sur pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus. Certains lions pensaient que c'était des lâches, quelques aigles pensaient que c'était une stratégie de leur part, les blaireaux s'amusaient à faire des théories abracadabrantes.

Severus se rendit donc à la salle commune des Serpentard, très inquiet pour ses serpents, que leur arrivaient ils ? Il se mordit la lèvre puis il murmura le mot de passe avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Il s'immobilisa net en voyant tous les étudiants emmitouflés dans des couvertures serrer les uns contre les autres, tout le monde était mélangé et se collé aux autres. Aucun ne portait l'uniforme. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une grande table avec des bols, de la soupe, des serviettes et des cuillères.

Madame Pomfrey, l'infirmière de l'école, entra cinq minutes après lui dans la salle commune des serpents.

« … Nous savons maintenant ils ne sont pas venus en cours. » en conclut Madame Pomfrey jetant un sort d'analyse.

« Sont-ils tous malade ? » demanda Severus les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui. Tous. Je pense que c'est à cause de l'hiver. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient décidé de rester ici. Hier, j'ai remarqué qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allait bien. » répondit Madame Pomfrey.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans l'école.

Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, décida de chercher dans les archives de l'école une solution pour les Serpentard.

**X**

Être un portrait n'était tout le temps amusant.

Et ça, Salazar le savait. Il avait décidé donc de visiter sa maison et de l'observer pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Cela faisait tout de même mille ans qu'il était mort.

Thanatos s'amusait beaucoup avec Godric, si ce dernier savait comment sa maison s'était transformée.. Il en serait honteux. Salazar apparut dans la salle commune sous sa forme fantomatique, il clignota des yeux. Il avait espéré l'a trouver vide parce que tout le monde avait cours.

Or, tous les serpents étaient là. Ils étaient tous collés les uns aux autres, Salazar clignota des yeux réalisant qu'il faisait beaucoup trop froid dans sa maison. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était clair que les tous les élèves étaient malades. Salazar disparut rapidement à travers les murs pour parler à un certain Baron, ce dernier acquiesça quand il lui demanda de faire passer un message.

Salazar prenait toujours soin de sa maison même après sa mort.

**X**

Au bout de deux longues semaines de pure malade pour les Serpentard, ils furent guéris. Le directeur trouva un ancien sort inventé par Salazar Serpentard pour protéger sa maison du froid. Il l'appliqua au grand bonheur des serpents. Durant les deux semaines, ils furent surpris de pouvoir rencontrer la forme fantomatique du fondateur de leur maison. Leur directeur de maison leur apporta ce qu'ils manquaient tandis que le fondateur leur faisait des cours.

Donc aucun ne fut en retard lorsque toute la maison reprit les cours.

À la grande surprise du personnel.

« Comment ont-ils fais ? » se demandaient choqués les lions et les aigles.

« Ils sont travailleurs. » pensaient les blaireaux très étonnés..

Les Serpentard ignoraient les commentaires néanmoins certaines personnes extérieures étaient très insistantes. Par exemple, Hermione Granger, une lionne, harcelait les triplés pour qu'ils lui répondent.

« Comment avez-vous fait ?! » exigeait – jalouse – Granger aux triplés alors qu'ils marchaient à leur prochain cours, qui était potion.

Percy roula les yeux clairement ennuyé tandis que Harry l'ignorait pendant que Anya était prêt à lui casser la tête. Les minutes passèrent, Granger continuait son incessant blabla leur demandant des explications comme s'ils se connaissaient, ce fut Anya qui craqua. Ses frères reculèrent sachant très bien que leur sœur était effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère.

« TA GUEULE ! Qui crois-tu être pour exiger des explications ?! Tu es tellement ennuyeuse ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'exiger quelque chose de nous ! On ne te connaît pas putain de merde ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es la meilleure chez les lions que forcément tu dois te croire supérieur aux autres ! On ne te dira rien ! Tu piges ça dans ta petite cervelle de poisson rouge ?! Bordel ! » cria Anya, sa magie explosa en même temps projetant quelques personnes à genoux.

Granger était pétrifiée. Anya se rapprocha d'elle tel un prédateur qui jouait avec sa proie.

« Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires. Nous ne sommes pas des saints, nous ne sommes rien comme les livres disent. Ne t'a-t-on jamais dis de vérifier les sources ? Maintenant laisse nous tranquille ou sinon… »

Anya laissa sa phrase en suspens. Granger pâlit. Les serpents de première année regardaient Anya – qui était habituellement calme – sous le choque tandis que les lions n'osaient pas faire un pas. Anya se détourna entrant dans la salle de classe suivi par ses frères qui jetèrent un regard perçant à Granger.

Le soir même, toute le maison fut au courant de la persistance de Granger. Le préfet de septième année de Serpentard vint même à la table des lions pour donner un investissement à Granger.

Autant dire que ça avait fait son effet.

**X**

Ils ne s'attendaient à ce que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Quirrel, les kidnappe.

Les triplés se tenaient dans un coin de la pièces regardant avec méfiance leur professeur qui se parlait à lui-même. L'homme en lui-même était étrange, aucun des triplés ne lui avait fait confiance depuis le début de l'année, ils l'évitaient tout le temps. Il portait un turban bleu sur sa tête, il parlait de temps à autre à lui-même.

« Oui maître… la pierre… »

Maître ? De qui pouvait il bien parler ? Et quelle pierre ?!

Soudainement Quirrel se tourna vers eux, les yeux confiants, et leur ordonna d'une voix sèche :

« Potter ! La pierre ! »

« Lequel ? » demanda Harry ennuyé.

Il y avait trois Potter après tout…

« Vous trois ! » tonna le professeur d'une voix dure.

« Quelle pierre ? » demanda confus Percy.

Une voix qui n'était pas familière les interrompit :

« Le miroir… pauvre crétin… »

« Oh oui maître ! » s'extasia Quirrel en se mettant devant le miroir.

« Pas toi… crétin… Potter… » répliqua la voix.

À ce moment-là, le turban de Quirrel tomba à cause de l'excitation de ce dernier. Les triplés découvrirent avec horreur qu'un visage était accroché sur le visage.

« C'est moche.. » commenta Harry horrifié.

« Beurk.. Comment ont-ils fais ça ? » chuchota Percy tandis que sa sœur Anya se concentrait sur le combat à venir.

Elle était tendue. Une main s'était glissée dans sa poche où était cachée une dague, cadeau spécial de LJ à Noël. Ses frères firent de même, ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Quirrel leur ordonna de venir devant le miroir à sa place. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Anya l'attaqua, la dague était sortie, ses frères entourèrent rapidement le professeur qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Aucun des triplés ne tenait sa baguette.

Le sorcier était donc un ignorant du monde non magique.

« Tuez les crétins ! » ordonna la mocheté. « Vous allez mourir Potter ! Et cette fois pour de bon ! » ajouta t-elle.

« 'Pour de bon' ? T'es qui ? » demanda Harry confus.

« Je suis Voldemort, sale vermine ! » tonna la mocheté.

« Donc t'es pas mort la mocheté. » conclut Anya faisant rire ses frères.

Quirrel leur lança un sort, ils esquivèrent, Harry attaqua de front Quirrel et le blessa au visage le faisant crier de douleur. Anya et Percy surgirent derrière lui, l'homme se retourna d'un seul envoyant Percy contre le mur. Anya réussit tout de même à blesser Quirrel dans l'épaule droite avant d'être jeté contre le sol, le professeur lui jeta le sortilège de la mort mais Anya fit apparaître un bouclier magique. Percy se releva à cette instant, lui et Harry jetèrent un sort jumeau qui blessa sérieusement Quirrel.

La mocheté décida alors de quitter Quirrel, ce dernier ne supporta pas la dépossession, il hurla de douleur tandis que Voldemort se jeta sur les trois Potter qui l'esquivèrent de justesse. Quirrel dans un élan de folie attaqua les triplés mais ces derniers lui lancèrent un sort trois fois plus puissants que la normale l'achevant.

Dumbledore arriva dans la salle faisant fuir immédiatement la mocheté.

**X**

L'accident avec Quirrel resta secret.

Aucun des triplés ne voulait que tout le monde sache qu'ils avaient tué un professeur. Dumbledore ne le souhaitait pas non plus. De plus, c'était de la légitime défense. Les triplés furent relâchés de l'infirmerie deux jours après l'accident, ils plongèrent dans les révisions pour ne pas rater leurs examens pour passer en seconde année.

« Dans les années 1600, il y a eu la révolte des gobelins… »

L'histoire de la magie, qui était enseigné par Binns, était intéressante à partir du moment que ce soit varié. Les triplés avaient fouillé dans la bibliothèque tous les sujets liés à l'histoire de la magie pour les aider au mieux dans leur compréhension de l'histoire. Tous les livres ne disaient pas la même chose car souvent l'histoire était écrite par les vainqueurs.

Dès que les révisions se terminèrent, tous furent jetés dans les examens. Ces derniers furent très épuisants pour tous. Les aigles parlaient avec joie des réponses qu'ils avaient mis, certains profitaient du calme après les examens, d'autres s'amusaient.

**X**

Anya ouvrit les yeux ne se trouvant plus dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec ses frères, elle fronça les sourcils puis elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans le carnaval de Laughing Jack. Ses frères se redressèrent doucement ne comprenant pas bon plus pourquoi LJ les avait appelé.

« Mes amis ! ~ »

Tiens, quand on parlait du diable. Laughing Jack se tenait dans toute sa gloire en face d'eux cependant il n'était pas seul. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux noirs, sa peau était pâle et ses paupières étaient brûlés.

'L'infâme Jeff Thé Killer.' Songèrent les triplés le reconnaissant.

« C'est eux ? » demanda Jeff à LJ.

« Oui. Oui. Autant que ça puisse paraître invraisemblable. » répondit le clown en s'asseyant en face des triplés.

« Intéressant. » sourit Jeff s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Un petit doigt m'a dit que vous avez tué ! ~ » s'exclama Laughing Jack.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Percy incrédule.

« On l'a dit à personne. » affirmèrent Harry et Anya.

« Puppeteer était là. » fut la réponse qu'ils obtinrent de LJ.

Les trois enfants le regardèrent sous le choquant. Laughing Jack réalisa que les trois ne savaient pas que Puppeteer était là.

« Croyez-vous honnêtement que je vous aurais laissé seuls trop longtemps ? » interrogea LJ fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que tu nous surveilles ? » demanda étonnée Anya.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec les sorciers. » répondit LJ piochant un bonbon dans la corbeille à bonbon.

Jeff éclata de rire. LJ le rejoignit. Tous deux conscients des regards éberlués des triplés.

« Avant que vous partiez… Bonne chance pour cet été ! »


	8. 8 Arrivée au Camp des Sang-mêlés

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède pas Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) ni Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan) ni les Creepypasta.**

**8\. Arrivée au Camp des Sang-mêlés. **

_Croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais souhaité être un sang-mêlé._

_Si vous lisez ces lignes parce que vous soupçonnez en être un, vous aussi, écoutez mon conseil : refermez ce livre immédiatement. Prenez pour argent comptant le mensonge que vos parents vous ont raconté sur votre naissance et tentez de vivre une vie normale._

_Une vie de sang-mêlé, c'est dangereux. C'est angoissant. Et, le plus souvent, ça se termine par une mort abominable et douloureuse._

_Si vous êtes un gamin normal qui avez ouvert ce livre en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre de fiction, parfait. Poursuivez votre lecture. Je vous envie de pouvoir croire que rien de toute cette histoire n'est jamais arrivé._

_Mais si vous vous reconnaissez dans ces pages – si vous sentez quelque chose remuer en vous – arrêtez tout de suite de lire. Il se pourrait que vous soyez des nôtres. Or dès l'instant où vous le saurez, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour le percevoir, eux aussi, et se lancer à vos trousses._

_Je vous aurai prévenu, ne dites pas le contraire. _

**Extrait : Percy Jackson et Le Voleur de Foudre (Rick Riordan), Chapitre 1. **

Dumbledore, leur directeur d'école, leur avait envoyé une lettre leur disant de partir pour les États-Unis, leur adresse de l'été, avait-il dit. Il avait fourni dans sa lettre une autre lettre pour les Gobelins. Les triplés, au lieu de se rendre chez leur très cher oncle et très chère tante, s'étaient donc rendues à Gringotts où le manager des Potter les avait reçu. Anya lui donna la fameuse lettre de leur directeur, le manager du compte Potter Griphook les emmena dans une salle privée.

« Chaque fois que vous auriez besoin de voyager entre la Grande Bretagne et les États-Unis, vous prendrez ce raccourci. Il existe d'autres moyens sorciers néanmoins il vaut mieux que vous preniez celui-ci. Ce moyen là n'est pas connu des sorciers. Il est destiné à un public… différent. Donc vous n'avez aucun droit d'en parler à quelqu'un. Est-ce clair ? Bien. Mettez-vous au centre, priez à Mère Magie et au Dieu des Voyageurs, laissez votre magique vous entourer. »

Les triplés obéirent. Ils se mirent au centre de la pièce priant Mère Magie et le Dieu des Voyageurs, ils laissèrent leur magie respective les entourer dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Et brusquement, le décor changea. Ils disparurent de Grande Bretagne atterrissant aux États-Unis, dans un parc très connu de la ville de New York.

« Putain. » jura sous le choque Anya ne s'y attendant pas.

« C'est incroyable. » souffla son frère Percy.

« Bêêêê. » entendirent les triplés.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avant de voir quelqu'un courir vers eux. Cette personne était étrange, à la place des pieds elle avait des sabots. Des points d'interrogation apparurent au-dessus de la tête des triplés. L'inconnu s'arrêta en face d'eux essoufflé.

« Je suis Grover. » se présenta t-il aux triplés.

Il avait même des cornes sur sa tête. Les triplés étaient pour le moindre impressionnés.

« Anya… » commença Anya avec un sourire.

« Percy… » continua Percy avec un petit rire.

« Harry… » sourit le dernier du trio les yeux brillants.

« Potter ! » terminèrent ils en parfaite synchronisation.

Grover ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber sur des triplés.

« Je suis un protecteur. Je suis un satyre. » déclara Grover regardant avec attention leur visage.

« Ça expliquerait l'apparence. » commenta Harry à son frère et sa sœur.

« Oui, si la magie existe, pourquoi pas les satyres ? » fit Anya.

« C'est toi qui nous emmène à ce camp d'été ? » demanda Percy à Grover.

« Oui. Nous devons nous dépêcher. » répondit Grover.

Les triplés se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. Ils suivirent le satyre à travers le parc ne connaissant pas les environs, de plus il faisait nuit, la marche n'était pas silencieuse puisque Anya s'entraînait à sonner un peu plus américain, Harry et Percy faisaient des tentatives pour sonner américain, les trois finissaient par en rire de leurs tentatives. Grover leur même dit qu'ils allaient finir par attraper l'accent au bout de deux mois.

**New York – Long Island **

Grover était heureux que le camp des sang-mêlés ne soit plus très loin, ils n'avaient plus qu'à traverser la forêt pour atteindre le camp. Il était très nerveux. Chiron l'avait envoyé au parc de New York pour prendre en charge trois demi-dieux assez spéciaux, ces demi-dieux vivaient à l'année dans une école de magie. Étaient-ils bénis par Hécate, la Déesse de la magie ? De plus leur accent britannique était énormément reconnaissable. Cela correspondait à la position de l'origine de la communauté magique fondée par quatre enfants de Hécate.

« Merde. » souffla Grover en sentant l'approche d'un monstre.

Les triplés s'étaient tendus. Grover ne leur avait rien dit, il leur avait juste dit que tout sera expliqué à leur arrivée au camp. Soudainement une silhouette de deux mètres quinze apparut derrière le groupe, Grover pâlit jurant sous sa barbe de sa malchance, c'était la silhouette sombre d'un type baraqué, la moitié supérieure de son corps était carrée et duveteuse. Les triplés grimacèrent, ils se tournèrent vers Grover espérant avoir une réponse.

« Merde. Le fils de Pasiphaé. » jura Grover ne les rassurant pas.

Pasiphaé ? N'était-ce pas de la mythologie grecque ? songea le trio.

« Avez-vous une épée sur vous ? » demanda Grover au trio.

« Non. » répondit rapidement Harry.

« Double merde. » souffla le satyre.

« Sinon on n'a qu'à faire apparaître une épée. » proposa Anya à ses frères qui hochèrent la tête.

« Ça pourrait marcher. » marmonna Harry en sortant sa baguette en même temps que Percy et Anya.

Ils firent chacun apparaître une épée sous les yeux ébahis de Grover qui sentit l'espoir augmenter en lui, le désespoir diminuer. Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes dans leur poche respective, l'homme taureau se tourna soudainement vers le trio. Il gratta le sol avec l'un de ses sabots s'apprêtant à foncer sur eux. Sa vue et son ouïe étaient horribles donc il se repérait à l'odeur. Le groupe se sépara pour éviter l'attaque de l'homme taureau, Anya courut à un arbre et l'utilisa comme appuie pour se propulser vers le monstre.

Ses frères exécutèrent le même mouvement, ils poignardèrent le monstre dans le dos le faisant hurler de douleur. Anya brandit son épée, elle trancha en deux l'un de ses bras, Percy brisa l'une de ses cornes avant qu'il soit projeter en arrière en même temps que sa sœur et son frère. Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard, Grover les regardait avec choc, il était devenu clair pour lui que les trois avaient déjà combattu ensemble, ils étaient plutôt bons même s'ils ignoraient toute la culture des Dieux Grecs. Le ciel se déchaînait, la pluie frappait violemment, ils étaient tous mouillés.

Ils essayèrent d'affaiblir le monstre tout en subissant des attaques vicieuses de ce dernier, ils volaient à quelques mètres quand le monstre se redressait soudainement, ils protégeaient même Grover quand le monstre se tournait vers lui. Alors Anya et Harry occupaient le monstre, Percy attaqua au bout de deux minutes enfonçant la corne brisée en plein flanc, juste en dessous de sa cage thoracique couverte de fourrure. Le monstre rugit de douleur encore une fois avant de se désintégrer. Percy s'effondra au sol, l'adrénaline retomba, Harry et Anya tombèrent inconscients quelques pieds plus loin.

**New York – Long Island : Camp**

_J'ai fais des rêves bizarres, pleins d'animaux de ferme. Pour la plupart, ils voulaient me tuer. Les autres réclamaient à manger. _

**Extrait : Percy Jackson et le Voleur de Foudre (Rick Riordan), Chapitre 5.**

Percy se réveilla doucement ouvrant les yeux, il ajusta ces derniers à la lumière avant de se relever lentement pour ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Sa sœur ainsi que son frère se réveillèrent au même moment prenant tout leur temps pour s'ajuster à la lumière. Tous les trois s'étaient réveillés dans des transats plutôt confortables, entre chaque transat il y avait une table. Anya et Harry copièrent la position de Percy, ils regardèrent avec attention la salle où il se trouvait.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, qui semblerait être une infirmerie – mieux que celle de Poudlard – sur Grover, le satyre qui les avait emmené au camp. Il portait des vêtements différents qu'ils avaient vu la première fois, il portait un tee-shirt orange.

« Vous êtes réveillés ! » s'exclama t-il avec joie en s'approchant d'eux.

Ce qui perturba un peu les triplés. Il s'assit sur le transat de Percy, il versa un étrange jus dans trois verres différents et leur donna à chacun. Il leur fit signe de boire, les trois enfants acquiescèrent et burent l'étrange jus. Ils n'avaient jamais rien bu de tel. C'était mieux que le jus de citrouille.

« Wow. » marmonna Harry étonné.

« Vous étiez incroyable contre le Minotaure. Percy, ça t'appartient cette corne. » informa Grover en lui montrant la corne brisée.

Percy ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la corne. Anya lâcha un petit rire pendant que Harry esquiva un sourire.

« Oh c'est vrai. Chiron et monsieur D vous attendent. » se rappela soudainement leur nouvel ami.

Les triplés sourirent. Ils avaient décidé de Grover serait leur nouvel ami. Ils se levèrent doucement ayant les jambes en coton, ils marchèrent hors de l'infirmerie passant par la terrasse qui faisait tout le tour de la grande maison. Les triplés entrèrent dans une pièce où deux personnes étaient en train de jouer aux cartes. Il y avait un homme en chemise hawaïenne et un centaure. Ils reconnurent facilement le centaure car ils avaient déjà vu un centaure dans la forêt interdite lors d'une détention.

« Ah. Vous voilà. » fit le centaure en se tournant vers le trio. « Je suis Chiron. Voici Monsieur D. »

Les triplés clignotèrent des yeux avant de se présenter eux-mêmes de la même manière qu'ils avaient fait avec Grover. L'homme qui jouait avec Chiron leva soudainement les yeux vers eux, les yeux du centaure s'élargirent en même temps que ceux de Grover. Les triplés levèrent les yeux, il y avait trois symboles qui brillaient au-dessus d'eux.

« Trois parents divins ? » s'étouffa sous le choc Grover.

« Ça fait longtemps que cela n'est pas arrivé. C'est très rare. » déclara Chiron stupéfié.

Monsieur D regardait avec intensité les trois enfants. Ces derniers étaient mal à l'aise ne sachant pas quoi dire. Chiron remarqua leur malaise et se reprit.

« Enfants. Croyez-vous aux Dieux ? »

Les trois partagèrent un regard.

« Ils existent ? » bégaya Percy incertain.

« Oui. » répondit Chiron avec un sourire chaleureux.

« La magie existe. Les satyres existent. Les monstres existent. » résuma Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« Donc les Dieux existent. Sans oublier – oui ils existent. » souffla Anya un peu choquée.

« Nous avons un film d'orientation que vous regarderez après cette réunion. Vous êtes les enfants de trois parents divins, c'est quelque chose de rarissime. » dit Chiron en posant une carte sur la table pendant que Grover mangeait nerveusement une canette. « Vos pères se sont manifestés en même temps. »

« Est-ce.. mauvais ? » demanda Harry anxieux.

Monsieur D plissa ses yeux. Les trois ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il les observait. Chiron et Grover détectèrent la peur dans leurs regards, leurs positions.

« Non. Tout va bien, enfants. » leur rassura Chiron.

« Croyez-vous que Pétunia savait ça ? » demanda Harry à Percy et Anya.

« Non. Vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas. » répondit Percy secouant de la tête.

« Elle et Vernon détestent la magie, nous haïssent. S'ils savaient ça, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils nous auraient fait. » murmura Anya se frottant les mains.

Chiron plissa les yeux. Monsieur D retenait sa rage, Grover était en colère, aucun des triplés ne leur payait attention.

« En tout cas, si on va dans ce camp chaque été alors on les verra plus jamais étant donné qu'on reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. » rétorqua Harry heureux.

« Albus sera heureux de vous laisser également venir au camp pendant les vacances de Noël. » sourit Chiron voyant les sourires heureux des enfants se répandre sur leurs visages.

Étant donné qu'ils apprenaient la magie à Poudlard, ils n'avaient aucun mal à accepter l'existence des Dieux. Chiron les emmena hors de la pièce, il les mena dans une pièce pour regarder le film d'orientation. À la fin de ce dernier, Chiron vint les chercher. Ils sortirent dehors pour faire un tour du camp, le centaure ne voulait rien dire aux sujets de leurs parents divins aux autres campeurs. Il était sûr que Monsieur D n'apprécierait pas. Les triplés découvrirent les douze cabines des douze dieux de l'Olympe, ils rencontrèrent quelques personnes dont Clarisse Larue fille d'Arès le Dieu de la Guerre et Annabeth Chase fille d'Athéna la Déesse de la Sagesse.

Les bordures du camp étaient protégées par l'arbre de Thalia, une fille de Zeus qui avait péri quelques années plus tôt. Son père l'a transforma en arbre pour protéger le camp. Il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir dans le camp sauf si un Dieu, en l'occurrence Zeus, était en colère. Tous les demi-dieux ayant le même parent dormaient dans la même cabine, par exemple : les enfants de Déméter dormaient dans la même cabine. Chaque demi-dieu devait manger avec ses frères et sœurs à la même table. Manger avec les autres demi-dieux de parents divins différents était interdit.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur les triplés qui n'étaient clairement pas l'attention. Personne ne savait qui était leur parent divin. Tous attendaient avec appréhension Chiron et Monsieur D. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux, une expression neutre sur le visage.

« Bienvenue aux triplés Anya, Persée – Percy – et Harry Potter. » déclara le Dieu du Vin ne se trompant pas une seule fois sur leurs noms.

« Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Les triplés Potter ont trois parents divins, autant que cela paraisse étrange, c'est possible. » commença Chiron jetant un regard perçant sur l'assemblée.

Les triplés Potter espéraient vraiment que le centaure accélère car ils n'étaient pas fans de l'attention.

« Voici les triplés Potter, enfants de Dionysos Dieu du Vin, de la Folie, de la Fête et des Vignes, Arès Dieu de la Guerre, et de Poséidon Dieu des Mers, des Océans et des Tremblements de Terre. » lâcha Chiron comme si c'était une bombe.

Tous les demi-dieux s'agenouillèrent pour les saluer. Ils étaient tous sous le choque en particulier les enfants d'Arès et les autres enfants de Dionysos, les e d'Athéna essayaient déjà de faire des théories sur le pourquoi du comment. Les triplés qui jusque là ne connaissaient pas leurs parents divins étaient aussi sous le choc.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici avec Polux et Castor, ils sont les enfants de Monsieur D. » leur signala Chiron.

Ils hochèrent la tête toujours choqués. Ils s'assirent près des deux demi-dieux. À partir de ce moment-là, les triplés réalisèrent que Monsieur D était un Dieu et qu'ils avaient pleins de frères et sœurs.

« Je suis Polux. » commença l'un des fils de Dionysos..

« Et moi Castor. » continua son frère.

« Nous sommes jumeaux. » finirent en même temps les deux.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer ! » chantèrent en synchronisation les triplés gagnant un sourire des jumeaux et de Dionysos qui les écoutaient.

Les jumeaux procédèrent à leur expliquer le processus du repas. Ils leur montrèrent qu'il fallait brûler une partie de leur nourriture pour leur parent divin, dans le cas des triplés pour Arès, Dionysos et Poséidon. Ils pouvaient également commander leur boisson par la pensée, ce qui était particulièrement cool. Après le repas, les triplés décidèrent de dormir avec les jumeaux Polux et Castor dans la grande maison.

Néanmoins, avant qu'ils n'aillent dormir, Dionysos leur demanda de venir avec lui pour discuter des circonstances de leur naissance. Le Dieu s'assit derrière son bureau pendant que ses trois enfants s'asseyaient sur le canapé en face du bureau.

« Votre mère – Lily Evans – a eu une relation avec Poséidon, Arès et moi-même sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. James de la Famille Potter, dont vous êtes les actuels héritiers, était stérile donc c'était impossible pour le couple Potter d'avoir des enfants. Quand nous nous sommes rendus compte que vous étiez nos enfants, nous avons conseillés à votre mère et à Potter de vous protéger car votre odeur était plus puissante que celle d'un enfant des trois Grands. Nous étions tous les trois attirés par la même femme, les mortelles sont incapable de dire 'non' aux Dieux dans ces moments là. Vous êtes nés. quelques mois plus tard. Vous avez tous les trois même pères, Arès, Poséidon et moi-même. Vous pouvez dormir ici dans la grande maison, dans la cabine d'Arès ou encore celle de Poséidon, vous pouvez manger à ma table, celle d'Arès ou celle de Poséidon. C'est votre choix. Vous pouvez varier. » expliqua d'une seule traite Dionysos.

« On a hérité de la magie de notre mère, non ? » demanda Harry curieux.

« C'est ça. Les Potter vous ont protéger magiquement pour cacher au mieux votre odeur. » répondit le Dieu en les regardant.

« Donc l'année à Poudlard, les vacances ici ? » fit Anya très heureuse à cette pensée.

« Oui. » répondit une nouvelle fois le Dieu. « Avec quoi avez-vous grandi ? » demanda t'il ayant des soupçons.

« Avec la sœur de maman. Elle nous aime pas. Son mari non plus. Ils haïssent avec passion la magie. Seul Dudley est gentil avec nous. » avoua Percy.

Dionysos soupçonnait déjà qu'ils avaient été sous alimenté et qu'ils avaient été abusé. Il fit une note mentalement de les envoyer le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie pour faire un bilan avec l'un des enfants d'Apollon. Dionysos les envoya ensuite se coucher car il était très tard.

'Comment Zeus ose t'il penser que mes enfants aient volé son symbole de pouvoir ?' pensa avec rage le Dieu en les regardant partir.


	9. 9 La quête

**DISCLAIMER : **Je ne possède pas HP ni PJ ni les Creepypasta.

**9\. La quête.**

**New York – Long Island (camp) **

En dépit d'avoir pleins de frères et sœurs, le trio restait très réservé et méfiant. Mais M. D ne se faisait pas d'illusion à ce sujet car le contraire l'aurait étonné connaissant leur passé. Il était un peu contrarié d'avoir à partager ses enfants avec Poséidon et Arès, enfin plus Poséidon que Arès. Ce dernier allait encore, il espérait simplement que Poséidon n'espère pas qu'ils deviennent les martyrs du monde.

« Quand comptes tu leur parler de la quête ? » demanda le Dieu sans regarder le centaure qui surveillait les activités du jour avec lui.

« Pas maintenant. C'est encore trop tôt. » répondit Chiron inquiet pour les trois enfants.

« Il y a une date limite. Même si ça ne me plaît pas, je préfère qu'ils en connaissent les détails et mènent à bien leur quête. Je ne veux pas de guerre. Ni Arès, ni Poséidon. » rétorqua Dionysos les sourcils froncés.

« Bien Seigneur. » fit Chiron comprenant le message caché.

Le centaure décida d'appeler les triplés avant qu'ils ne partent pour une autre activité du camp avec les autres enfants d'Arès, il leur demanda de venir dans la Grande Maison. Les trois enfants arrivèrent en face de Chiron et Dionysos par la même occasion – qui ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de donner des conseils à ses enfants – avec un air confus sur leurs visages. Anya avait les bras croisés, Percy avait un sourire incertain sur ses lèvres, et Harry avait les mains dans son dos.

« Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'une haute importance. » commença Chiron se sentant anormalement nerveux.

Parce que les enfants en face de lui étaient des enfants du Dieu du Vin. Chiron leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé lors du dernier solstice : le symbole du pouvoir de Zeus avait été volé. Ce dernier accusait Poséidon, et par extension eux (et Arès et Dionysos) de l'avoir volé. S'ils ne retrouvaient pas le symbole de Zeus alors il y aura une guerre entre les Dieux.

« Les quêtes se font en équipe de trois. Étant que vous êtes déjà trois, vous pouvez prendre des personnes supplémentaires pour la quête. » termina Chiron au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'explication.

Les triplés échangèrent des regards discutant silencieusement. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance aux gens néanmoins certaines personnes étaient tolérables et sympathiques.

« Il y a une personne qui s'est portée volontaire pour votre quête. » leur informa Chiron deux minutes plus tard.

Anya plissa les yeux. Et demanda d'une voix neutre de qui cela s'agissait.

« Annabeth Chase. » répondit Chiron curieux.

« Non. » refusa net le trio en se souvenant de la blonde, fille d'Athéna, qui les avait insulté.

Dionysos avait un sourire amusé. Oh oui il avait hâte de voir la réaction de Annabelle Cheese.

« Alors qui prenez-vous ? » demanda Chiron intéressé.

« Clarisse. » commença Percy avec un grand sourire surprenant le duo.

« Grover. » continua Harry souriant.

« Polux et Castor. » termina Anya, l'aînée du trio.

Chiron n'était pas surpris. Le trio traînait souvent avec les quatre nommés. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il jeta un coup d'œil à Dionysos pour le voir satisfait. Il clignota des yeux puis gracia le trio d'un sourire.

« Allez voir l'Oracle dans le grenier. » dit-il.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Annabeth Chase était furieuse et déçue. Les trois nouveaux campeurs, enfants d'Arès, Dionysos et Poséidon, venaient simplement d'arriver et ils avaient déjà une quête ! Pire, ils avaient refusé qu'elle les rejoigne dans leur quête. Et encore pire, c'était Grover, Clarisse et les jumeaux Polux et Castor qui y allaient. C'était totalement injuste ! Elle jeta un regard noir au trio, les enfants d'Arès le remarquèrent et lui jetèrent un regard assassin qui la fit frissonner.

Clarisse était stupéfait, elle allait sur une quête ! Elle avait été étonné d'apprendre que le trio avait demandé sa présence sur leur première quête. Elle était déterminée à devenir une bonne sœur pour le trio qui, évidemment n'avait pas eu la meilleure des enfances. De plus, Grover venait avec les jumeaux Polux et Castor. Elle n'était vraiment amie avec ces trois-là cependant avec l'arrivée des triplés quelques jours auparavant, elle avait appris à les apprécier.

« Quand partons-nous ? » demanda Grover quelque peu nerveux.

« Demain matin. » lui répondit Harry en posant une main sur le satyre.

« On va te trouver une arme Grover ! » s'exclama excitée Anya surprenant le reste groupe excepté ses frères.

« Une arme ? » demanda Monsieur D assez surprise.

« Bah oui voyons. Grover pourra s'en servir pour se défendre. » répondit Harry en levant un sourcil.

« Mais les satyres ne se battent pas. » tenta faiblement de protester Grover.

« Self défense Grover ! Tu es courageux, n'écoute pas les ignorants. Tu as le droit d'apprendre à te battre. » coupa Percy en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je vais vous aider. » dit Clarisse avec un sourire carnassier.

« Nous aussi ! » ajoutèrent les jumeaux excités.

Grover rougit. Pourquoi ses amis agissaient ainsi ? Personne n'avait jamais pensé à apprendre le combat aux Satyres car beaucoup pensaient que c'était inutile. Anya sourit, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Grover et l'attira avec elle vers l'armurerie. Le reste du groupe de la quête ainsi qu'un Chiron étonné et un Dieu amusé les suivirent.

**New York – Manoir de Slenderman**

Laughing Jack lâcha le cou de la victime avec un sourire carnassier. Il entendit le léger rire de Jane derrière lui, il l'a vit du coin de l'œil tuer l'un des intrus. Il sourit à sa victime, un homme d'une trentaine d'année à la peau pâle et aux cheveux courts, qui avait osé pénétrer dans le manoir. Comment avait-il réussi à trouver le manoir sans les pages de Slender ? Laughing Jack secoua la tête, il entendit un bruit. Et avec Jane, il tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu : Masky. Ce dernier hocha la tête à eux tenant un pied de biche couvert de sang dans la main.

« Sont-ils tous morts ? » demanda le clown tueur avec son rictus sadique.

« Oui. Dépêchez vous de terminer ce que vous faites ici. Les ombres ne vont pas tarder à venir nettoyer. » répondit Masky d'un ton neutre.

« Roger. » fit Jane avec un sourire au coin.

« LJ. As-tu des nouvelles des gamins ? » demanda Masky avant de partir.

« Ils sont arrivés là où ils doivent être. Mais ils ont une mission. Pourquoi ? »

Masky acquiesça à ses mots.

« Slender veut les voir. » répondit l'homme masqué au 'pourquoi' de LJ.

**New York **

« … Heureusement qu'on a tout scellé. » fit Anya à ses frères qui hochèrent la tête tout en contemplant de loin le bus en mauvais état.

Clarisse leur jeta un regard incrédule avant que Anya leur montre ce qu'elle voulait dire par scellement. Elle tira de nulle part toutes les provisions qu'ils avaient pris au départ provoquant de la surprise dans le groupe excepté chez les triplés.

« Comment ?! » cria Polux les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous vous souvenez qu'on est aussi magique ? » demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Et ? » fit Clarisse.

« Contrairement à nos camarades à Poudlard, nous avons tendance à chercher tout ce qui peut être utile. Comme l'art du scellement, c'est la même chose que dans Naruto. Sauf qu'on le fait avec la magie. » expliqua Percy riant aux expressions choqués du groupe.

« Je veux apprendre ca. » firent Clarisse, Grover, Polux et Castor en même temps.

Et cela fit rire le trio qui accepta la demande de leurs nouveaux amis.

Comment le bus avait-il explosé ?

Ils avaient pris le bus mais au bout d'un moment trois monstres avaient mis les pieds dans le bus. Conclusion : il eut un combat entre les demi-dieux et les monstres. Résultat : Explosion du bus. Heureusement les mortels n'avaient rien vu, ils avaient survécu.

**Olympe – Temple d'Arès **

Le Dieu de la Guerre était pensif. S'il devait aller en guerre, ce sera contre son arrogant de Père. Sans aucun doute Héra soutiendra Zeus, de plus Héra le déteste au même titre que les autres Dieux. Dionysos et Poséidon seront dans le même camp que lui. Athéna rejoindra – comme une lèche-botte – Zeus.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers les triplés Potter. Dionysos lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre sur les triplés. Autant dire que cela l'avait enragé. Athéna avait osé faire un commentaire sur eux les traitant de voleur, Arès avait failli l'envoyer embrasser un mur. Il détestait Athéna depuis des années, il l'a détestait encore plus depuis la destruction de Sparta, sa cité fétiche, la cité qui l'avait toujours honoré. Si Athènes avait détruit Sparta, c'était grâce à l'intervention d'Athéna.

Néanmoins aucun Dieu n'avait le droit d'intervenir dans la vie des mortels. Athéna ne fut même pas puni par Zeus pour avoir brisé cette règle, Arès quant à lui fut empêché d'aller aider Sparta. Après la destruction de Sparta, Arès avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et s'exila pendant de nombreuses années loin de l'Olympe.

Autant dire que son absence avait été ressenti chez tout le monde.

Clarisse, l'une de ses rares filles (comparé au nombre de garçons, il avait très peu de filles) était sur la quête des triplés avec un satyre – qui selon Dionysos était en train d'apprendre à se battre (grâce aux triplés) – ainsi que les jumeaux Polux et Castor enfants de Dionysos. Arès allait les aider sans vraiment les aider, personne ne le saura. Il allait les aider car il savait qui avait fait le coup.


	10. 10 La quête part 2

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson, Harry Potter ni les Creepypasta.**

**10\. La quête part 2. **

_Anya marchait les mains dans les poches, les branches d'arbre se brisaient sous ses pas réguliers et constants. Le silence n'était pas forcément de bon signe, c'était trop calme, Anya était calme et sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de quitter le bus quelques arrêts plutôt ? Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle étouffait dans ce bus, les passagers étaient tous serrés comme des sardines. C'était terrible._

_« Pressée ? »_

_Elle s'arrêta. Ou plutôt elle se figea. Elle se tourna, elle ne vit personne. Un petit rire la fit tourner sur elle-même, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut dans toute sa gloire l'une de ses… connaissances, une sorte d'ami : il était très grand, plus grand qu'elle, il avait les cheveux longs rouges comme le sang._

_« Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ? » demanda hésitante Anya au serial killer qui se contenta de sourire._

_Le manque de réponse était frustrant. Il s'approcha vivement d'elle, et passa les bras autour de ses épaules. Elle fut trop surprise par son mouvement pour le repousser. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un air affectueux._

_« Et moi ? Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin ? » fit quelqu'un apparaissant dans le dos d'Anya avant qu'elle ne puisse se retirer de l'étreinte du premier homme._

_Le deuxième tueur était aussi grand que le premier, il avait des cheveux mi longs noirs. Ses yeux étaient particulièrement surprenant, ils étaient jaunes._

_« Mais… »_

_Une main se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler davantage. Aucun des deux tueurs ne bougea, chacun tenant d'un air possessif Anya qui ne comprenait pas leur comportement. Mais leur embrasse était particulière, presque envoûtante. Anya se plaisait avec eux._

_« Sois prudente. » murmura l'homme aux yeux jaunes._

_« Terminez au plus vite votre quête. Vous êtes attendus au Manoir. » souffla dans son oreille droite l'homme autre._

_« Teer… Jason… »_

_Elle commençait à se réveiller, nota un peu ennuyé Puppeteer. Il envoya un regard à Jason qui haussa les épaules. Avaient-ils mis trop de temps à la trouver dans son rêve ? _

* * *

Clarisse soupira frustrée. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette vieille femme.. Oh vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tard ! Ils passèrent environ deux jours à marcher vers l'inconnu suivant plus ou moins les indications de Grover, car étant un satyre il avait un très bon odorat. Ils trouvèrent une boutique assez lugubre dont le nom était assez difficile à lire (foutu dyslexie !). Ils décidèrent d'y rentrer, principalement pour manger quelque chose.

« Est-ce que vous voulez faire une photo ? » demanda la vieille folle.

Anya n'était pas dupe. Comme Clarisse, elle sentait que cette femme n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Le groupe échangea des regards, personne n'avait le temps pour une foutu photo. Ils refusèrent poliment deux fois, par la suite la femme commença à insister de plus en plus renforçant les soupçons des demi-dieux. Grover pâle regardait les demi-dieux leur faisant comprendre qu'il savait qui était cette femme.

Surtout après qu'il ait vu la statue de son oncle dans la boutique au milieu d'un bon nombre de statues.

« Mes enfants… » commença doucement la femme les yeux pétillants en les regardants. « Vous savez qui je suis ? » demanda t-elle en levant ses mains vers son foulard enroulé autour de ses cheveux.

Harry plissa les yeux. Elle était évidement en train de se retenir de rire. La lueur sadique dans les prunelles de la femme n'était pas bon signe. Sa main se glissa doucement vers sa dague cachée sur lui. Ils étaient prêts. Prêts à se battre contre…

« Médusa. »

Ce fut Grover qui lâcha le nom dans un chuchotement. Tous hochèrent la tête, ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Puis soudainement Anya attaqua fermant instinctivement les yeux, tous l'imitèrent au moment où Médusa dévoila sa chevelure de serpent.

« Attention ! » rugit Polux dégainant son épée.

La situation était à leur avantage. Néanmoins nul besoin d'être arrogant, tout pouvait être rapidement renversé en quelques secondes. Clarisse ainsi que les jumeaux Polux et Castor travaillèrent ensemble étant donné qu'ils s'étaient déjà entraînés ensemble malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas énormément. Grover ayant développé un lien mental avec Percy, aussi étrange que cela soit, se battait avec les triplés. Deux équipes coordonnées contre une vieille folle qui avait dormi une fois dans le temps d'Athéna avec Poséidon.

Tandis que les triplés attaquaient par devant, que Grover utilisait son nez pour prévenir des attaques par derrière des serpents venimeux. Il tenait un wakizashi dans la main, même s'il était clairement un débutant, il était clair qu'il apprenait plutôt vide. Clarisse attaqua Médusa par derrière, son épée frappa et trancha la tête de Médusa. Le corps s'effondra, le regard de Médusa se figea. Immédiatement les jumeaux Polux et Castor prirent un vieux sac et mit la tête dedans.

« Attend… J'ai une petite idée… » fit Harry à Castor qui s'apprêtait à jeter le sac.

« Oh ? »

Le groupe était curieux. Anya et Percy comprirent ce que voulait dire leur frère et sourirent.

« Oh je vois. Appelons EJ. Il est dans les environs. » souffla Anya qui avait attrapé en peu de temps l'accent américain même si elle était capable de parler de façon très britannique.

Néanmoins elle préférait parler comme un américain. C'était un peu étrange pour une britannique mais ses frères l'étaient tout autant, eux aussi avaient une préférence pour l'anglais américain.

« Laissons le paquet là. Il va le récupérer. » souffla Percy tout sourire.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait cependant ils étaient sûrs qu'en tant voulu les triplés révéleront leurs secrets.

* * *

**New York – Long Island (Camp)**

Dionysos mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas perturbé. Il l'était. Ses enfants – les triplés – avaient des secrets, le genre de secrets inconnu des mortels. Dionysos avait vu la marque, il n'avait rien dis, c'était courant en Europe que ce genre de choses arrive. La marque était un signe que l'enfant a été… Bref !

« Ça suffit Annabeth ! Non c'est bon ! » cria Chiron.

Le centaure ne criait pas énormément, c'était assez rare. Monsieur D jeta un regard perçant à l'une des filles de Athéna, déesse qui n'aimait pas spécialement. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes croyaient, il était plutôt du côté de Arès et non Athéna ou Zeus.

« Punition. » déclara t'il simplement en fixant la jeune fille qui recula. « Cesse tout de suite cette arrogance. Clarisse ainsi que les jumeaux (et Grover) sont comme toi plus anciens. Ils sont parfaitement capable de gérer la quête. »

Ainsi il l'envoya chi… euh boulet.

Ah la paix…

* * *

Apparemment les monstres étaient du côté de Zeus.

Aucun des triplés n'aurait pensé qu'un été dans un camp se résulterait à une aventure mortelle avec leurs frères et sœurs. D'abord le bus, ensuite Médusa, maintenant ils étaient au sommet d'un monument national avec un chihuahua qui était tout sauf mignon. La vieille n'était pas mieux…

« Voleurs de foudre ! » rugit cette dernière alors que son chien (son fils ?) aboyait bruyamment.

« On se tue à le dire… On n'a pas volé cette foutue foudre ! » rugit Harry.

« Oui oui mon fils on va les tuer. » rit la folle alors que le chien commençait à grandir.

Une chimère, songèrent les triplés tirant leur épée respective du fourreau.

« Vous n'aurez jamais dû naître ! » hurla la vieille pendant que le chihuahua enfin la chimère les attaquait.

La phrase les fit geler permettant à la chimère de les empoisonner. Combien de fois avaient-ils entendu cette phrase ? Oh leur cher oncle, leur cher tante leur avaient tant dit cela.

**_Flash Back. _**

_« Vous n'aurez jamais dû naître ! Monstres ! Vermines ! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! » hurla Vernon le visage rouge tremblant de fureur frappant le dos d'Anya, de Harry et Percy avec sa ceinture._

_Les larmes coulaient sur les joues des trois enfants de huit ans, ils gardaient le silence réprimant la douleur qui se propageait comme de la poudre à chaque coup. Ils avaient pris à ne plus crier puisque crier résultait à plus de douleur._

_« Allez donc mourir ! » cria Pétunia les yeux brillants de haine._

_Au coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut leur cousin Dudley ce dernier avait été attiré par les cris de ses parents. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Dudley, Harry réussit à convaincre avec un regard de ne pas interférer. Finalement Dudley réussit à détourner l'attention de ses parents grâce à l'une de ses 'crises' car ils étaient très gaga quand Dudley demandait quelque chose. _

**_Fin Flash Back._**

Instinctivement, ils reculèrent jusqu'au bord. Ils s'étaient laissés attiré dans un souvenir plutôt douloureux pendant un moment. Anya sauta sans réfléchir, Harry et Percy l'imitèrent, ils entendaient la mer les appelait. Le poison était en train de se propager dans leurs corps.

* * *

_La mort… ? _

« Réveillez-vous ! »

Lentement les yeux des trois s'ouvrirent, Triton Dieu mineur et héritier de Poséidon soupira de soulagement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer si les trois nouveaux enfants bâtards de son père. Il ne partageait pas particulièrement les avis de sa mère sur les demi-dieux que Poséidon produisait. Il connaissait son père mieux que sa mère…

Enfin, les trois enfants étaient Européens. Ils étaient enfants de trois Dieux, et d'une sorcière. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient à Poudlard. Triton voulait les aider dans leur quête non seulement parce qu'ils étaient frères et sœur mais également parce qu'il avait une demi-déesse qui était aussi une sorcière.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors écoutez bien. » commença Triton arrêtant rapidement leur question.

* * *

« Vous avez fait un énorme plongeon ! » fit encore choqué Grover les yeux écarquillés.

Clarisse rigola. Les jumeaux étaient partagés entre l'admiration et le choc. Qui ne serait pas ? C'était dangereux comme mouvement néanmoins ils étaient tout de même les fils de la mer.

« On a eu des infos. On a rencontré Triton, du coup il a filé quelques infos. » les informa Harry avec un sourire sournois.

Il était temps de finir cette quête, les jours passaient de plus en plus vite…

* * *

**Café. **

Arès marchait entre les tables le regard fixé la table d'un groupe d'enfants. Il fit un signe au serveur, il commanda un repas pour chacun des enfants et le paya. Il vint s'asseoir à la table.

« Yo les gosses. » salua t'il avec un petit sourire.

Ses quatre enfants le fixèrent. Il sourit. Le serveur vint apporter les plateaux de repas, il leur souhaita la bonne appétit et repartit travailler.

« Alors dite moi… » commença t'il fixant les enfants derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

* * *

**Europe – Lieu Inconnu. **

John détestait à l'heure actuelle ses amis. Il marchait dans les rues d'une ville abandonnée sans aucun moyen de rentrer, il n'avait pas de voiture (de toute façon il n'avait le permis). Il faisait si froid !

« C'est la deuxième fois ! »

John travaillait comme caissier en Autriche, il ne parlait pas allemand, il l'avait appris quand il était jeune. Originaire d'Espagne, John était venu s'installer en Autriche au début de sa vie de jeune adulte.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sur la route où il marchait pourtant le lieu était déserté. Ou était-ce quelqu'un qui faisait de l'urbex ? Un mafieux ? La panique montait en lui, la figure se rapprochait de plus en plus rapidement de lui. Puis finalement, elle s'arrêta. C'était la silhouette d'un homme vêtu de vêtements noirs et d'un masque bleu, au lieu d'une paire d'yeux, il y avait du liquide noir qui sortait ses orbites.

Avant que John ne puisse réagir, l'individu sortit quelque chose d'un sac.

Il mourut… asphyxié par une pierre. Il fut donc placé dans une place qui tenait encore en place par son tueur. Il demeurera comme statue de ville fantôme.

« C'est efficace ce truc. » commenta EJ.

« Mais pas autant que nos méthodes. » commença une voix grave dernière.

« Pas faux. »


	11. 11 Fin de quête

**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, les Creepypasta.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_**Finish line** ET **Never going back** de Skillet m'ont accompagné dans l'écriture de ce chapitre._

**11\. Fin de quête. **

« Nous y sommes. » souffla effrayé Grover en regardant la porte des Enfers.

Il y avait des obstacles avant d'y arriver, quelque peu drôle pour certains, enfin du point de vue des triplés. Ces derniers étaient difficiles à cerner pour les autres enfants. Après la chute mortelle et la conversation avec Triton, les triplés avaient disparu pendant deux heures sans que le reste du groupe ne puisse comprendre. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, le triplés ne laissèrent rien paraître néanmoins le groupe savait qu'ils cachaient des choses.

Des vols de voiture ? Jamais entendu parler ? Les triplés avaient volé une voiture explosant la vitrine du Casino Lotus pour s'échapper, le groupe avait été prisonnier à l'intérieur de la cage intemporel pendant quelques jours perdant du temps pour leur quête. Anya avait été au volant, la musique à fond, les rires et l'adrénaline avaient été à leur paroxysme. Ils avaient roulé et fait la une des journaux à Los Angeles.

Et maintenant, après de nombreuses aventures dont un mini concert pleine air, le groupe se tenait devant les entrées des Enfers. Étaient-ils prêts ? Oui, il le fallait. L'étaient ils réellement ? Non. Qui le serait ?

« Pour passer, il nous faut des drachmes. Qui en a ? » demanda Grover au groupe en se souvenant des histoires.

« J'en ai. » lui répondirent les triplés en fouillant dans leurs poches pour sortir des drachmes.

« Pourquoi avez-vous autant de drachmes ? » demanda les yeux écarquillés Clarisse en voyant toutes pièces qu'ils avaient.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Percy en haussant les épaules.

« 10 chacun sera suffisant. » décida Harry en donnant effectivement 10 drachmes à chaque personne.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les lieux lugubres, ils descendirent de longs escaliers dans un silence pesant. Peu à peu, ils purent entendre des chuchotements et murmures comme ils approchaient de l'accueil des Enfers. Au loin, le groupe entendait les hurlements des âmes des défunts. Sur leurs gardes, ils marchaient à une vitesse lente faisant attention à leurs environnements. N'importe qui pouvait les attaquer.. à tout moment.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bureau où une créature squelettique travaillait. Elle leva ses yeux vers eux pensive. Sur le bureau, ils aperçurent une placarde qui disait « **DEATH** ».

« Vous n'êtes pas morts. » déclara Death l'air ennuyé.

« Non. Nous voulons une audience avec Lord Hadès. » déclara d'un ton neutre Percy.

Death portait un long manteau noir avec une capuche cachant sa tête, seuls ses mains squelettiques étaient vues. Le reste du corps était caché. Réalisant qu'il ou elle était, Clarisse, Grover et les jumeaux pâlirent. Ils connaissaient Charon, le passeur des Enfers, et savaient que ce dernier était celui qui devait les emmener à Hadès. Death était censé être un personnage invisible que personne ni Dieu ni humain ne voyait. C'était une légende parmi les légendes.

« Vous êtes marqués vous trois. » murmura la figure aux triplés qui se tendirent. « Je remplace Charon. Il est occupé. Je vous téléporte au palais de Hadès en échange de drachmes. »

Death était visiblement généreux. Le groupe se regarda, d'un accord commun tous les demi-dieux et le seul satyre du groupe lui donnèrent les drachmes. Death hocha la tête après avoir compté, il claqua des doigts et comme promis ils apparurent aux portes du palais de Hadès.

« C'était étrange. » murmura Clarisse en reprenant une posture défensive.

« Très. » accorda Polux en prenant une profonde respiration.

« Étrange qu'il/ elle soit là. Normalement, elle/il est en train de s'occuper des âmes des défunts. » renchérit Anya les bras croisés.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Castor confus.

« Pensez-vous honnêtement que les âmes apparaissent aux Enfers après leurs morts ? Non. Death est celui/ celle qui les emmène d'un claquement de doigts aux Enfers. » expliqua Harry avec un sourcil levé ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils ne savaient pas ça.

« Bien expliqué, jeune demi-dieu. » félicita une voix féminine.

Ils se tendirent et se tournèrent brusquement vers leur interlocutrice. Perséphone, l'épouse de Hadès, se tenait dans toute sa gloire au-dessus des marches sur le seuil des grandes portes ouvertes. Le palais de Hadès était situé sur une grande montagne accessible par des marches.

« Relax. Death est très imprévisible. Il/ elle m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Venez, je vous emmène dans la salle du trône de mon mari. » leur dit la déesse.

Intimidés, le groupe la suivit à travers à un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une grande salle de marbre noir. Il y avait la fameuse cheminée des Enfers – histoire très connue des jumeaux Jester – qui illuminait la pièce. Assis sur un trône noir, rouge et gris, une forme humanoïde – Hadès – les regardait avec intérêt. Perséphone s'éloigna du groupe et se positionna derrière le Seigneur des lieux.

« Quel plaisir de voir des demi-dieux et un satyre. Êtes-vous venu pour cette histoire de vol ? Oh oui, vous êtes venus ici pour ça. Je ne l'ai pas. Et vous n'êtes pas des voleurs. Un certain dieu est devenu débile avec le temps… » soupira Hadès très ennuyé.

« Ne soit pas comme ça Hadès. Zeus a des problèmes de supériorité. » protesta Perséphone à ses côtés.

« Et c'est le plus jeune de nous. Enfin plus vieux que toi.. Enfin bref. »

« Donc on est venu ici pour rien. Dire que j'aurais pu voir le concert de **Avatar**. » soupira Anya à haute voix avec une moue visible sur son visage.

« Avatar ? » demanda en parfaite synchronisation les jumeaux, Clarisse et Grover.

Les triplés clignotèrent des yeux. Ils échangèrent des regards entre eux.

« Dès qu'on revient au camp, on va vous faire découvrir la musique. Comment ne pouvez-vous-même pas connaître ou encore écouter de la musique ? » renchérit Harry choqué.

« Encore ils sont moins pire que certains coincés de Grande Bretagne. » ricana Percy moqueur.

Hadès clignota des yeux. Ces trois jeunes demi-dieux étaient spéciaux. Non seulement ils avaient trois pères différents mais ils étaient aussi sorciers. Il nota une marque sur chacun des trois, il huma doucement se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être.

« Le seul indice que j'ai pour vous, c'est que le voleur est un demi-dieu. » leur informa Hadès.

* * *

Au final, le traître et voleur était un fils de Hermès, Luke Castellan.

Ils récupèrent facilement l'éclair de Zeus après un combat plus ou moins humiliant pour Luke. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Olympe. Ils montèrent aux 600e étage, traversèrent un pont lumineux au-dessus du vide, seuls les triplés allaient voir les Dieux. Lorsque le trio arriva dans la salle du trône, ils virent les Dieux se disputer. Ce fut Poséidon qui les remarqua en premier, après un rapport sur la situation résultant à de la surprise et du dégoût chez les divinités, les triplés donnèrent l'éclair au Roi des Dieux.

En récompense, il les laissa vivre. Arès et Poséidon lui jetèrent un regard noir. Les deux eurent une petite conversation pour la première fois avec les triplés même si Arès avait déjà rencontré les triplés quelques jours avant (c'était plus une rencontre pour les aidés). Au moment de leur départ, Arès leur donna des cadeaux pour eux et les autres membres de la quête.

* * *

**Louisiane – Manoir de Slender**

L'été était sur le point de se terminer. Les triplés avaient quitté le camp un peu plus temps car ils avaient une certaine personne, une certaine créature à rencontrer. C'était plutôt important. Ils se rendirent en Louisiane, dans l'une des forêts les plus dangereuses de l'État de Louisiane. Ils furent accueillis par Sally, une petite fille fantomatique, et furent envoyés directement dans l'antre du démon.

**« Cela fait longtemps que je voulais vous faire, enfants. »**

Grand, habillé d'un costume noir avec une cravate rouge, il était caractérisé par son manque de bouche, de nez et de yeux. Il était blanc, c'était impossible de connaître ses pensées et ses émotions. Il était appelé le Slenderman, objet de terribles légendes et sujet de nombreuses disparitions et meurtres.

Un frisson parcourut les triplés, ils étaient tendus. Ils savaient à qui, ils avaient affaire. Tous les enfants de leur communauté le connaissaient, l'ayant soit déjà vu, soit ayant été enlevé par lui.

**« Vous êtes au contraire des autres enfants très proches des autres Creeps. »**

Ils n'osaient pas parler. Ils étaient paralysés par la peur, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger. Les tentacules noires de la créature rendaient la scène encore plus horrifique. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir, enfermés dans une pièce, à peine éclairés par une bougie.

**« Ainsi, je veux pouvoir vous marquer. »**

Ils étouffèrent un cri de surprise. Ils reculèrent par pure surprise, qui ne réagiraient pas de cette manière ? Si Slender marquait, c'était pour créer des proxy ! Ils le savaient beaucoup trop bien.

**« Vous ne serez pas des proxy. »**

Le son statique était ennuyant à entendre.

**« Mais un tout autre genre, pour votre propre sécurité. Je ne prends pas comme réponse le non. Acceptez volontiers, la douleur sera petite. Ne l'acceptez pas, vous souffrirez encore plus que si vous acceptez de tout votre être. »**

Peu de douleur ou plus de douleur ? pensa Anya sarcastique, joie.

**« Je vous assure qu'il a une grande différence. Jeff vous le dira lui-même. »**


	12. 12 La seconde année commence

**DISCLAIMER :** Harry Potter, Percy Jackson et les Creepypasta ne m'appartiennent pas.

**12\. La seconde année commence.**

Après un super été aux États-Unis, dont ils avaient attrapé l'accent, les triplés repartaient au Royaume-Uni. Ils firent les courses tout en restant déguisé, les trois ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux car ils savaient que les sorciers se comportaient anormalement avec eux. Percy pensait qu'ils ressemblaient à des pédophiles excités à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient leur serrer la main. Ils découvrirent avec horreur que le nouveau professeur était un fraudeur, un incompétent et un narcissique.

L'année promettait d'être difficile avec un tel personnage dans le rang professoral. Mais qui l'avait recruté ? songèrent avec horreur les trois enfants. Durant l'été, les trois enfants avaient un peu grandi et grâce aux enfants d'Apollon ils avaient repris un poids normal pour leurs âges. Quitter le camp des sang-mêlés avaient été dur, aucun des trois ne voulait partir car le camp était juste génial.

Slender les avait marqué après leur quête. Ils ne savaient pas à cause server la marque néanmoins ils pouvaient dorénavant entrer librement dans le manoir de Slender, comme si… Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de quoi penser. Ils étaient restés trois jours au manoir avant de repartir vers la colonie pour les derniers jours au camp. Personne ne les avait interrogé sur ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur plus grand soulagement.

Anya savait dorénavant d'où venait sa constante rage grâce à Clarisse qui lui expliqua ce qu'un enfant de Arès traversait en grandissant. Le contrôle des émotions étaient très importants, les triplés en étaient conscients. Ainsi ils demandèrent à apprendre à les contrôler, ce fut Chiron qui les renseigna sur le sujet et les aida pour le début de leur nouvel entraînement.

Les triplés Potter voulaient trouver un endroit tranquille à Poudlard pour pouvoir s'entraîner tous les jours, maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant de l'univers divin ils allaient devoir affronter des monstres tous les jours.

* * *

« Comment des filles de douze peuvent amoureuses d'un professeur ? » demanda Anya très sceptique. « Ne serait-ce pas de la pédophilie ? »

Percy retint un rire. Harry ne s'en priva pas. Tous les trois discutaient des possibles nouveautés à Poudlard, les trois demi-dieux interrompirent leur conversation quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. C'était une Gryffondor à en juger l'uniforme que la fille touffu de douze ans portait, elle était Granger. C'était, selon, une personne insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? » demanda Percy en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Elle ouvrit pour parler sauf qu'elle fut soudainement poussée sur le côté, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard s'installa dans le compartiment. Percy haussa un sourcil, Marcus ricana, Anya haussa les épaules et retourna à ce qu'elle faisait. Harry demanda – de manière extrêmement polie – à Granger de bien fermer la porte en fermant. Il se demandait ce que Granger avait voulu dire, il secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée de sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir au complot.

« Yo les jeunes ! » salua Adrian Pucey en sortant un sac de nourriture de son sac.

« Salut les vieux. » répondirent en synchronisation les triplés.

« Hey ! » protesta un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dès qu'ils se réunirent avec leurs familles sur le quai, ils décidèrent d'aller chercher le compartiment des triplés ayant hâte de les revoir. Ils les trouvèrent dans la dernière voiture du train. Les joueurs de Quidditch commencèrent à parler ensemble pendant que Harry sombrait dans le sommeil, Anya dessinait deux personnes inconnues dans son cahier et Percy lisait un livre sur les créatures maritimes.

Anya rangea son cahier de dessin au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle sortit un magazine de vins et commença à lire sous les regards interloqués des étudiants plus âgés.

« T'es pas un peu jeune pour lire ce genre de choses ? » demanda Hestia Carrow en haussant un sourcil.

« On me l'a offert. » expliqua sans rien expliquer Anya tout en continuant de lire.

Percy ricana à ses mots. Hestia clignota des yeux avant de hausser des épaules, ces gosses étaient bizarres de toute façon.

* * *

**Écosse – Poudlard.**

Fred Weasley n'était pas paranoïaque. Son frère George ne l'était pas non plus. Pourtant les jumeaux se sentaient observés, ils avaient tenté de se relaxer, de se dire que ce n'était que leur imagination. Ça ne l'était pas. Les jumeaux avaient donc fait en conséquence profil bas tout l'été, cela rendit leur famille confuse mais heureuse de ce fait. Les jumeaux tentèrent d'attraper la personne ou la chose qui les observait en vain. Ils s'étaient résolus à essayer de trouver des indices sur ce qu'il aurait pu arriver.

« Est-ce que cette boîte t'appartient ? » demanda Fred à George en désignant la dite boîte.

Son frère se tourna vers Fred et fixa la boîte. Elle n'était pas familière, il ne souvenait pas de l'avoir vu.

« Non. »

Fred huma en réponse. Il avait espéré que la boîte soit celle de George… Il gela au même moment que son frère. Les deux échangèrent un regard avant de s'éloigner brusquement de la boîte posée innocemment sur le lit de Fred. Les deux quatrièmes années attendirent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de prendre à deux mains leur courage. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Fred, George aperçut une manivelle sur le côté gauche de la boîte en chêne et la tourna quelques fois. Une musique s'enclencha les faisant sursauter, un rire sinistre retentit dans leurs têtes, les jumeaux se levèrent tel un seul homme et s'éloignèrent de la boîte.

Un panache de fumée apparut, ils aperçurent une silhouette très étrange, Fred et George sortirent immédiatement leur baguette respective et la pointa sur la figure. Le rire résonna dans leur chambre les surprenant une fois de plus, ce rire provenait de la figure qui flottait au-dessus du sol.

* * *

« Bonjour les enfants ! »

C'était le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le fraudeur pédophile narcissique, et honnêtement c'était une bonne blague. Déjà les livres (achetés et lus par tous) étaient des conneries, l'homme en face d'eux se pavanait pendant que quelques personnes (en grande majorité les filles excepté Anya) rougissaient. Harry haussa un sourcil à l'homme qui commenta sur ses frères et sœurs et lui quand il les appela. Encore un fan boy obsessionnel ?

« Aujourd'hui moi le grand, l'unique, le magnifique… »

Anya poussa un soupir pendant que le professeur, la fraude de l'école, commençait son discours égocentrique. Peut-être que lui donner un coup dans l'entrejambe le ferait redescendre sur terre ? pensa Anya tandis que ses frères avaient décidé de jouer aux cartes. Et tout cela sous les yeux de leurs camarades Serpentard qui comprirent que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était aussi incompétent que l'ancien.

« Je vais vous tester sur vos connaissances de ce que vous savez sur moi ! »

Ah. A-t-il finit son discours ? pensa Harry en donnant une carte à Blaise qui avait rejoint la partie entre lui et Percy.

Il distribua à chaque élève trois feuilles. Anya renifla de mépris en voyant les questions s'étaler sur les parchemins. Elle décida d'écrire n'importe quoi comme réponse, ses frères eurent la même idée.

* * *

Halloween. C'était leur deuxième Halloween à Poudlard, les triplés marchaient dans les couloirs chantonnant une chanson. Blaise Zabini avait commencé à trainer avec eux depuis le début de l'année, il les trouvait intéressant, au bout de plusieurs tentatives d'intégration les triplés l'avaient finalement accueilli. Blaise était un italien, il venait de Venise en Italie, il parlait couramment l'italien, l'anglais, le chinois et l'allemand.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour cet Halloween là ? » demanda Blaise brisant le silence instauré.

Enfin il n'y avait jamais eu de véritable silence vu que les triplés chantonnaient auparavant.

« Un petit karaoké ne fera aucun mal à tout le monde. » ricana Harry en réponse.

« Après la chanson évident est spéciale. » continua Percy un large sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai hâte. » souffla Blaise les faisant sourire.

* * *

Le soir même dans la salle commune, les triplés étaient en train d'étudier avec les autres secondes années. Anya jouait avec son stylo réfléchissant sur une question d'un devoir de sortilège, elle n'était pas très concentrée vu qu'elle chantait dans sa tête une chanson que Jeff avait chanté pendant les trois jours où ils étaient au manoir de Slender. Elle transforma son stylo en couteau arrachant des cris de surprise, ses frères la regardèrent surprise.

Anya écarta ses devoirs, elle posa sa main gauche et écarta les doigts sous les regards curieux et effrayés de ses camarades. Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle commença à changer une chanson inconnue :** ***

**_There's an old tradition_**

**_A game we all can play_**

**_You start by getting liquored up_**

**_And sharpening your blade_**

**_You take a shot of whiskey_**

**_You grab your knife and pray_**

**_And you spread apart your fingers_**

**_And this is what you say!_**

**_Oh I have all my fingers_**

**_The knife goes chop! Chop! Chop!_**

**_If I miss the spaces between_**

**_My fingers will come off_**

**_And if I hit my fingers_**

**_Blood will soon come out_**

**_But all the same I play this game_**

**_'Cause that's what it's all about!_**

**_No, you can't use a pencil!_**

**_You can not use a pen!_**

**_The only way is with a knife_**

**_When danger is your friend_**

**_And some may call it stupid_**

**_Some may call it dumb_**

**_But all the same we play this game_**

**_Because it's so damn fun_**

**_Oh!_**

**_I have all my fingers_**

**_The knife goes chop! Chop! Chop!_**

**_If I miss the spaces in between_**

**_My fingers will come off!_**

**_And if I hit my fingers_**

**_The blood will soon come out_**

**_But all the same I play this game_**

**_'Cause that's what it's all about!_**

**_Oh!_**

**_Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!_**

**_I'm picking up the speed_**

**_And if I hit my fingers_**

**_Then my hand will start to bleed!_**

« Putain… » souffla le très noble fils d'un honorable homme d'affaire aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux gris, les yeux écarquillés.

Ses confrères et consœurs crièrent de surprise.

Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

Draco Malfoy avait juré.

*** Chanson de Rusty Cage. **


	13. 13 Halloween

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Percy Jackson est la propriété de Rick Riordan. Les Creepypasta appartiennent à leur auteur respectif. **

* * *

**13\. Halloween**

**31 Octobre – Halloween **

Halloween était arrivé, enfin. Ils avaient prévu le coup, ils avaient tout préparé. Les triplés avaient évité soigneusement d'aborder le sujet des blagues avec leurs camarades très curieux sur ce qu'il allait se passer. Enfin, dans la maison seule une poignée de personnes savait qui était derrière les blagues. Tous étaient installés dans la grande salle appréciant le repas préparé par les elfes de maison quand les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, les conversations moururent, tous se regardèrent avec inquiétude et surprise. Anya esquiva un sourire, d'un geste de baguette elle activa la musique.

**_Woah_***

**_Woah_**

**_Woah_**

**_Woah_**

**_Woah_**

**_Woah_**

**_Woah_**

**_Woah_**

**_Woah_**

Tous les sorciers issus d'une famille non magique reconnurent sans aucun mal la chanson, un sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres, les sang purs quant à eux étaient complètement confus. Les professeurs essayaient en vain d'arrêter le show qui était sur le point de commencer.

**_Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah)_**

**_Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah)_**

**_And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore_**

**_Taking your breath, stealing your mind_**

**_And all that was real is left behind_**

Les armures firent une arrivée fracassante : les grandes portes s'ouvrirent brutalement à l'aide d'un puissant coup de pied, les armures se dandinèrent et se mirent peu à peu en ligne sous les cris de quelques personnes.

**_Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya_****_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_**

**_Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer_****_Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over_**

**_It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open_**

**_It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion_**

**_There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding_**

**_All that you know_**

**_So tell me do you wanna go?_**

À partir de ce point, des lumières de toutes les couleurs s'allumaient toutes les deux secondes et elles apparaissaient à divers endroits de la salle éblouissant certaines personnes sur le passage.

**_Where it's covered in all the colored lights_**

**_Where the runaways are running the night_**

**_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_**

**_Oh, this is the greatest show_**

**_We light it up, we won't come down_**

**_And the sun can't stop us now_**

**_Watching it come true, it's taking over you_**

**_Oh, this is the greatest show_****_colossal we come these renegades in the ring_**

**_(Woah) where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king_**

**_Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya_****_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_**

**_It's blinding, outshining anything that you know_**

**_Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go_**

**_Where it's covered in all the colored lights_**

**_Where the runaways are running the night_**

**_Impossible comes true, intoxicating you_**

**_Oh, this is the greatest show_**

**_We light it up, we won't come down_**

**_And the sun can't stop us now_**

**_Watching it come true, it's taking over you_**

**_Oh, this is the greatest show_**

Le directeur de Poudlard était amusé. Minerva affichait un air outré, quelques professeurs tel que Vector semblaient sourire face à l'événement. Severus quant à lui chuchota :

« Trente points à Serpentard. »

Sans que personne (à la table du personnel) ne s'en rendit compte.

**_It's everything you ever want_**

**_It's everything you ever need_**

**_And it's here right in front of you_**

**_This is where you wanna be (this is where you wanna be)_**

**_It's everything you ever want_**

**_It's everything you ever need_**

**_And it's here right in front of you_**

**_This is where you wanna be_**

**_This is where you wanna be_**

**_When it's covered in all the colored lights_**

**_Where the runaways are running the night_**

**_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_**

**_Oh, this is the greatest show_**

**_We light it up, we won't come down_****_And the sun can't stop us now_**

**_Watching it come true, it's taking over you_**

**_This is the greatest show_**

**_When it's covered in all the colored lights_**

**_Where the runaways are running the night_****_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_**

**_Oh, this is the greatest show_**

**_We light it up, we won't come down_**

**_And the walls can't stop us now_**

**_I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you_**

**_Oh, this is the greatest show_****_'_**

**_Cause everything you want is right in front of you_**

**_And you see the impossible is coming true_**

**_And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah_**

Les sorciers issus de famille non magique connaissaient les paroles contrairement aux Sang purs, ils se mirent à chanter la fin de la chanson.

**_This is the greatest show (oh!)_**

**_This is the greatest show (Oh!)_**

**_This is the greatest show (oh!)_**

**_This is the greatest show (oh!)_**

**_This is the greatest show (Oh!)_**

**_This is the greatest show (oh!)_**

**_(This is the greatest show)_**

**_This is the greatest show (oh!)_**

**_This is the greatest show!_**

* * *

Les lumières de toutes les couleurs disparurent plongeant tout le monde dans l'obscurité, les armures quittèrent tel une armée la grande salle pour revenir à leur place d'origine. Les bougies se rallumèrent automatiquement – grâce à un coup de baguette de Harry – puis la grande majorité des élèves applaudit joyeusement.

* * *

Alors que les élèves partaient dans leurs salles communes, un certain concierge arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Ma chatte ! » hurla le concierge de Poudlard les yeux horrifiés.

Il avait cherché partout sa chatte favorite, son unique amie, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il l'avait finalement trouvé, elle était accrochée au mur figée, morte. Les professeurs ainsi que le directeur de l'école arrivèrent au moment où il s'apprêtait à accuser les quelques élèves présents dans le couloir.

« Allons allons… » commença le directeur en faisant des signes de paix pour calmer l'homme bouleversé.

Ainsi, les nouvelles se propagèrent rapidement dans l'école.

* * *

**Écosse – Poudlard (trois jours après Halloween)**

Les rires s'étaient tus. George inspira profondément regardant les alentours, le jeune homme était tendu et ne pouvait pas se permettre de se relâcher. Non pas après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se demandait brièvement où était son frère jumeau, il espérait que ce dernier soit en sécurité. George tourna la tête vers la droite, il ne distingua rien d'effrayant seulement des armures. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche, il n'y avait rien non plus. Le lion soupira de soulagement mais il ne relâcha pas sa garde. George inspira à nouveau profondément espérant calmer son cœur frénétique. L'année avait à peine commencé, il avait espéré avec son jumeau que la chose ou la personne qui les suivait les laisse tranquille.

Un espoir vain.

L'été avait été compliqué. D'abord, ils avaient pensé à une blague très bien élaborée mais au fil du temps ils réalisèrent que ce n'était pas une blague. Les jumeaux étaient donc rentrés à Poudlard ayant passé un été à être silencieux et effrayés. Personne ne s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas avec les jumeaux.

George frissonna. Son corps se figea, il sentait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un se pressait contre lui dans son dos. Un souffle chaud le fit paniqué, une main se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler, un petit rire retentit dans ses oreilles.

_« Oh pauvre petit.. Es-tu effrayé ? Oh oui tu l'es… »_

Le lion était immobile. Son corps ne répondait plus, il n'osait pas parler. George était tout simplement terrifié, il n'avait jamais rien senti de tel. La chose ou plutôt la personne avait une voix profonde masculine, son anglais était plus américain que britannique. Elle respirait une aura de puissance le faisant frémir. George avait l'impression qu'il était prisonnier de cet homme, cet inconnu qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou avec lui. La voix retentissait dans sa tête, George tenta vainement de l'ignorer, les mots de l'inconnu provoquaient des frissons et une nouvelle vague de terreur chez George.

_« Aussi amusant que Fred. Je suis là quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras bientôt mien.. Ton frère le sera aussi… »_ chuchota t-il dans le creux de son oreille droite.

Et il disparut.

George pût à nouveau bouger. Il se mit à courir vers la tour de Gryffondor, il ignora le directeur des Serpentard qui lui retira des points. Il ignora sa directrice de maison qui lui cria dessus. Il bafouilla le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui haussa un sourcil en voyant son air paniqué, il entra rapidement et traversa la salle commune. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau. Fred était recroquevillé sous sa couverture, aussi apeuré que George, ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui et vint se coller contre son jumeau.

« George.. il était là.. » chuchota Fred effrayé.

« Il était dans les couloirs aussi… » murmura George.

Les deux lions se blottirent espérant au fond d'eux que le cauchemar cesse. Ils se demandaient ce que ce personnage leur voulait. _Pourquoi ne nous laisse t'il pas tranquille ?_ pensèrent ils. Au loin, un ricanement retentit, ils frissonnèrent. Peu à peu, les jumeaux Weasley sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Écosse – Poudlard (quatre jours après Halloween)**

Anya émergeait doucement du sommeil, elle ne voulait pas se lever. Il était cinq heures, c'était lundi, la semaine commençait. Elle réprima un grognement à cette pensée. Elle ouvrit les yeux, à côté ses frères dormaient encore. La veille, ils avaient fait une soirée pratique avec les autres secondes années sur les sorts qu'ils avaient appris en première année et les sorts qu'ils avaient commencé à apprendre. Anya, Percy et Harry s'intéressaient naturellement aux sorts grecs et latins durant leurs heures libres.

« Percy.. » appela t-elle doucement tout en repoussant lentement la couverture.

« Mh.. » fit celui-ci le nez sous la couette.

« Harry… » appela Anya s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Mh… »

Ils étaient sur le point de se réveiller. Ce lundi, ils avaient cours de potion avec les Gryffondor suivi de cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffle. Ensuite ils avaient cours de sortilège avec les Serdaigle l'après-midi. Anya prit ses vêtements – qu'elle mettait pour s'entraîner – et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il lui fallut environ une dizaine de minutes pour se préparer. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Harry et Percy se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Quand ils furent tous prêt, ils décidèrent de manger quelque chose avant d'aller s'entraîner. Ils firent quelques tours du parc, une série d'exercices physiques puis ils revinrent pour prendre une douche. Ils se dirigèrent à sept heures dans la grande salle avec quelques uns de leurs camarades de maison. Les triplés mangèrent jusqu'à qu'ils soient pleins. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Blaise les avait rejoint.

« Vous vous êtes levés tôt. » déclara t-il.

« Oui. » répondit Harry posant sa cuillère sur son assiette.

« Mais que faites-vous le matin ? » demanda Blaise interloqué.

« De l'entraînement. » répondit cette fois-ci Anya empilant les assiettes de ses frères sur la sienne.

« Magique ? » interrogea curieux le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Non. C'est un entraînement physique. » répliqua Percy.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » demanda Terence, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Est-ce un problème ? Il est important de maintenir son corps en forme. » répondit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Harry, les sorciers ne s'entraînent qu'à la magie, c'est normal qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi on s'entraîne physiquement. C'est con mais vu les mœurs qu'ils ont dans la société, ce n'est pas très étonnant. » ricana Anya après avoir avalé son verre de jus d'orange.

Harry rit tandis que Percy sourit. Puis les triplés se levèrent pour se rendre dans les donjons pour leur premier cours de la journée. Les triplés se mirent ensemble en potion s'asseyant loin des lions, en particulier de Granger. Elle avait une sacré tendance à croire tout ce qu'elle lisait sans vérifier la source. Ils allèrent ensuite en botaniste avec les blaireaux, le cours ne fut pas très intéressant. Ils mangèrent à midi avant d'aller en cours de sortilège où le professeur fut ravi de constater que tout le monde avait pratiqué.

Ils avaient le reste de la journée de libre, les triplés avaient reçu plus tôt dans la mâtinée des lettres de leurs nombreux frères et sœurs. Ils avaient hâte de les lire et d'y répondre. Ils s'installèrent dans leur chambre et ouvrirent une à une les lettres. Anya commença à lire à haute voix la lettre de Grover.

**_Salut les triplés !_**

**_C'est la première fois que j'écris une lettre ! J'espère que vous allez bien, vous manquez déjà à tout le monde._**

**_Je_****_ continue de m'entraîner chaque jour avec Clarisse et les autres enfants d'Arès, quelques autres satyres m'ont rejoint trouvant l'idée de se battre géniale. Le conseil a tenté de faire interdire la pratique néanmoins M. D est intervenu, les vieux satyres n'ont rien pu dire ! Je suis très content que M. D est intervenu._**

**_Comment_****_ se passe vos journée à Poudlard ? Comment allez-vous ?_**

**_J'ai très hâte de recevoir une réponse de votre part._**

**_Grover_****_._**

**_PS :_****_ La lettre n'est pas super bien écrite néanmoins j'ai fais de mon mieux. _**

« Putain c'est trop bien ! » s'exclama Percy très content pour Grover.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on écrit en retour ? » demanda Harry à son frère et sa sœur

Chacun pût lire une lettre prenant à chaque fois le temps de répondre à la lettre. Ils posèrent les lettres à envoyer dans une boîte qu'ils prendront plutôt pour aller à la volière. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de répondre à toutes les lettres, ils discutèrent des récents événements de Poudlard.

« Pétrification ? C'est un peu bizarre. » fit Harry en s'allongeant sur le lit.

« J'ai entendu dire que le concierge veut démissionner. Beaucoup disent qu'il ne le fera pas. Ça ne m'étonnera pas s'il le fait. » informa Anya les mains derrière la tête pour soutenir cette dernière.

« Les profs parlent déjà de fermer Poudlard si ça continue. Il y a de nouvelles pétrifications. L'antidote met du temps à être préparé. » continua Percy en mettant un coussin sous sa tête.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement pendant une heure, ils partirent ensuite à la volière pour envoyer les lettres au camp.

* * *

**Écosse - Poudlard (Novembre)**

« Mademoiselle Potter ! » s'écria le professeur Lockart souriant comme un bien heureux.

Anya réprima un frisson. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, elle se tourna vers son professeur qui arriva à sa hauteur. Il lui sourit d'un air charmeur, Anya roula les yeux et soupira discrètement.

« Seriez-vous disponible vos frères et vous ce soir pour discuter ? » demanda t-il avec son sourire éclatant.

Anya soupira à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Cet homme lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Non. » répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

« Ou un autre jour ? » demanda Lockart immédiatement après.

« Non plus. » répondit Anya une nouvelle fois masquant sa colère.

« Oh. Peut-être une prochaine fois. » dit-il avant de la saluer et de quitter le couloir.

Anya inspira profondément et soupira de soulagement. Avant qu'elle puisse reprendre son chemin, la seule fille des Weasley vint à sa rencontre toute timide. Elle portait un sac à bandoulière où un carnet noir dépassait la fermeture. Le serpent songea que tout lui tombait dessus, elle se tourna vers la rousse qui semblait avoir perdu la capacité à parler.

« Je.. Je.. » bafouilla la rousse.

« Tu, il, elle, on, nous, vous, ils. Mais encore ? » s'impatienta Anya qui commençait à en avoir marre.

« Est-ce que tu peux donner ça à Harry s'il te plaît ? » quémanda la rousse en tendant une boîte qu'elle avait sorti de son sac.

« Euh... ok. »

Anya était un peu perdue. Elle se retrouva avec une boîte dans les mains dans un couloir vide, il semblerait que la rousse avait déjà filé. C'était un peu comme dans un animé où le personnage disparaissait laissant seulement un nuage de fumée. Elle clignota des yeux, baissant les yeux elle aperçut le carnet noir du dernier enfant des Weasley. Elle le ramassa et le feuilleta, il n'y avait que des pages blanches.

« Étrange. » pensa à haute voix Anya.

La jeune fille se mit en route vers la bibliothèque pour déposer le livre qu'elle avait emprunté deux semaines plus tôt. Ensuite, la jeune fille prit la direction des donjons. Les mains dans les poches, Anya réfléchissait aux événements qui frappaient Poudlard. Si Poudlard fermait, ils rentreraient tous chez eux donc c'était une possibilité de partir au camp des sang-mêlés. Il était clair qu'aucun des triplés n'irait chez les Dursley à nouveau. M. D était très dégouté à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de ce que les Dursley leur avaient subir, il retenait facilement sa colère. Même s'il ne pouvait pas agir pleinement contre les Dursley, il avait en sorte de les maudir.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 13 !

*** The greatest showman**

**potter241 : Merci pour la review. Je suis consciente que parfois des mots manquent ou qu'ils soient écris, en plus je les vois après quelque temps mais je sais que corriger tous les chapitres prendront du temps. Peut-être que je le ferai pour cette histoire (la correction des chapitres) néanmoins je ne le ferai pas dans l'immédiat. Concernant ton point sur l'étoffement, parles-tu du fait qu'il y a peu description ? (Et donc tu voudrais un peu plus de description) J'admets que parfois c'est très simple. Je vais essayer d'améliorer ce point. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Et concernant le bêta reader... Je n'en cherche ****pas.**

**Naoli : Merci pour ta review. Eh oui, Percy est très intéressé par ce livre. En vérité, M.D a offert un magazine de vin à chacun des triplés. Concernant les fautes et les oublies de mots, ce n'est pas volontaire et parfois on ne les voit pas forcément. Pourtant je fais attention, enfin je serais plus vigilante à l'avenir. **


	14. 14 Fermeture ?

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Percy Jackson est la propriété de Rick Riordan. Les Creepypasta appartienennt à leur auteur respectif.****14\. Fermeture ? **

**Écosse – Poudlard.**

« Vont-ils réellement fermer Poudlard ? _S'enquit Anya aux aînés de la maison Serpentard._

-C'est très probable. Il y a eu de nouvelles pétrifications. Les victimes sont Granger, Weasley numéro six, Justin et Smith. _Répondit Marcus Flint d'une voix neutre._

-Si ça ferme, on rentre tous chez nous. _Fit un autre Serpentard réprimant un frisson à l'idée de rentrer chez lui plutôt que prévu._

-Si ça arrive, tu n'auras qu'à venir chez nous. _Dit Hestia Carrow en posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier._

-Ils seront furieux. _Murmura t-il effrayé._

-Merde. Tes parents sont des connards. _Jura Percy ayant de la peine pour lui._

-Ouais. Normalement j'ai encore deux à tirer avant d'être majeur. Mais là..

-On va trouver une solution ! _s'exclama Adrian. »_

Au fil des jours qui défilaient, de nouvelles pétrifications touchaient le cœur du château amenant peu à peu Poudlard à fermer ses portes. Les triplés avaient envoyé de nombreuses lettres à leurs frères et sœurs leur racontant ce qu'il était en train de se passer à Poudlard. Les Serpentard étaient devenus depuis le première pétrification un peu plus protecteur des uns et des autres. Lorsque la chatte du concierge avait été retrouvé, un message écris avec du sang d'animal était marqué.

**« Ennemis de l'héritier Serpentard, prenez garde ! »**

Les autres maisons fixaient les serpents comme s'ils étaient eux-mêmes les fautifs.

* * *

**Écosse – Poudlard.**

« Poudlard est protégé de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Mais est-ce que le château est protégé des monstres ? _demanda Anya à ses frères alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc de Poudlard en plein moins de janvier._

-Bonne question. _Souffla Harry les mains dans les poches._

-Nous n'avons pas eu d'attaques depuis septembre. Peut-être que.. _Marmonna Percy pensif._

-On pourrait demander à Dumbledore. Ce serait cool, non ? _Fit Harry content de son idée._

-Pas faux. Il doit avoir la réponse.

-Surtout que l'un de nos pères fait parti des trois grands. _Renchérit Anya balançant ses bras. »_

Les triplés marchaient dans la neige laissant des traces de pas sur leurs passages, il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux. Les triplés passaient certes du bon moment avec Blaise – et un peu plus récemment Luna – mais ils aimaient passer du temps seuls. Ils avaient rencontré Luna dans les couloirs, la pauvre première année de Serdaigle était constamment harcelée par ses propres camarades. Elle était souvent isolée parce que les gens la trouvaient étrange. Les triplés ne pouvaient pas laisser quelque chose comme ça se passer, ils se sentaient étrangement liés à Luna. Néanmoins ils avaient besoin de temps pour déterminer ce qu'était réellement Luna.

Elle était sympathique. Elle était assez passive préférant le rêve à la réalité – peut-être était-ce un moyen de fuir ? – très intelligente et semblait avoir une grande connaissance des créatures. Ils étaient plutôt surpris, Blaise accueillit Luna à bras ouvert l'ayant déjà rencontré étant plus petit. Les autres serpents décidèrent d'un accord commun de ne pas embêter Luna. Souvent ils retrouvaient les affaires de Luna et lui redonnaient.

« Il faut aussi trouver l'enfant de Triton. _Remarqua Percy en se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Triton lors de leur première quête._

-Oh ! C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui envoyer une lettre par voie maritime pour obtenir des détails sur son enfant. _Proposa Anya avec un petit sourire._

-Bonne idée ! _Acceptèrent ses frères. »_

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils regardèrent le ciel un moment avant de continuer à marcher dans la neige, des flocons de neige recommençaient à tomber sur l'Écosse.

« Au fait Anya… _Appela doucement Harry repensant à quelque chose._

-Oui ?

-Que se passe t-il en ce moment ? _demanda Harry inquiet._ Tu m'as l'air bien stressé..

-Oh.. J'en sais trop rien. J'essaie simplement de savoir qui je suis. Je ne sais pas vous mais je trouve que les gens sont allaient un peu trop vite. On a un pied dans trois mondes et on n'a même pas trois pieds ! _expliqua Anya les mains tremblant légèrement. »_

En plus du trouble du sommeil, Anya avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions malgré les nombreux exercices qui devaient aider ses frères et elle à maîtriser ses émotions. Ses frères étaient pensifs ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ils étaient bien entendus d'accord avec ce que leur sœur avait dit en deuxième néanmoins ils étaient un peu perdus pour la première chose qu'elle avait dite. Harry et Percy enveloppèrent leurs bras autour des épaules de Anya l'attirant dans un câlin chaleureux. Ils s'endormirent tous les trois au coin du feu après le dîner.

Les rêves laissèrent place aux cauchemars, les triplés tombèrent dans les abymes malicieuses des rêves, les cauchemars défilèrent sous leurs yeux provoquant petits cris et pleures. Était-ce le temps d'une nuit ou le temps de plusieurs nuits ?

**Flash back**.

_« Monstres infâmes ! Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien, vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! **rugit Vernon rouge de rage alors qu'une odeur d'alcool se déversait dans l'atmosphère. » **_

_Les triplés se recroquevillèrent les uns contre les autres, apeurés peinant à rester à une distance raisonnable de l'homme ivre. Ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée un mauvais pressentiment, la bonne humeur de Vernon s'était vaporisé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait été viré. D'abord, les triplés supposèrent, l'homme serait aller boire un coup pour revenir dans la maison ivre. Leur tante était allée se coucher il y a seulement trois heures, elle devait probablement être éveillée avec tous ces hurlements que son mari poussait. Encore une fois, Pétunia ignorait son mari laissant ses neveux souffrir entre ses mains._

_Vernon saisit brusquement Anya m'arrachant à ses frères qui crièrent plaidant Vernon d'arrêter. L'homme ricana, il agrippa les cheveux de sa nièce et arracha quelques cheveux. Il saisit sa gorge, avec son autre main il l'a gifla l'insultant de tous les noms._

_« Vous méritez ce qu'il vous arrive déchets ! »_

_Vernon ne se contrôlait plus, il se déchaîna sur les triplés jusqu'à… les violer._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Severus Snape entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard ayant été alerté par un préfet. Trois de ses petits serpents de seconde année pleuraient, criaient et se débattaient dans leur sommeil. Severus poussa un soupir reconnaissant les signes d'enfants battus, ce n'était pas dur de les voir, lui-même avait été battu par son père. Severus renvoya les plus âgés au lit tandis qu'il s'occupait des triplés les amenant peu à peu à se calmer, il ne les toucha pas sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas friands du touché. Les triplés se réveillèrent en sursaut, le professeur resta là où ils étaient attendant qu'ils le remarquent.

« Prof' ? _demanda Anya se frottant les yeux._

-Restez ici. Je vais vous chercher à chacun trois potions anti rêves. »

Ils acquiescèrent. Severus revint assez rapidement, il leur donna une potion chacun et les porta ensuite dans leur lit respectif.

* * *

**États-Unis – New York – Camp des sang-mêlés.**

Grover était épuisé. Il connaissait la cause de ce manque de sommeil. Durant l'été avec les triplés, un trio assez étrange mais amusant, il avait développé un lien avec Percy et indirectement avec Harry et Anya. Lucy, une fille d'Apollon, lui tendit un verre d'eau. Grover avait fait paniqué tout le monde, demi-dieu et satyre, quand soudainement il s'était effondré. Grâce à l'expertise des enfants d'Apollon, de M.D et de Chiron, ils purent déterminés ce qu'il arrivait à Grover.

Un lien télépathique avec Percy en était l'origine. Et ce lien était aussi connecté indirectement au lien entre les trois. Donc Grover était très affecté par les émotions, et par extension les rêves, des triplés, comme le prouva ce matin-là.

« Ça va ? _demanda Lucy quand il avala le verre d'eau._

-Ça ira. Ils sont beaucoup plus calme. Il faudra que je leur envoie une lettre à ce propos. _Répondit Grover posant le verre sur la table._

-C'est super. _Sourit Lucy. »_

Sur ordre de Dionysos, Grover devait passer les deux prochains jours à l'infirmerie à se reposer.

* * *

**Écosse – Poudlard.**

L'atmosphère était électrique.

Tous les étudiants étaient réunis en ce milieu d'après-midi dans la grande salle. Deux heures plus tôt, les directeurs de maison avaient été donné l'ordre de rassembler tous les élèves dans la grande salle suite au nouveau cas de pétrification. Le directeur avait été rapide. Il avait décidé qu'il était trop dangereux de laisser les élèves dans un château où un monstre rôde. Or les élèves ne connaissaient pas encore la décision du directeur. Tous étaient assis à leur table respective murmurant, chuchotant et échangeant des mots.

Albus entra dans la grande salle le cœur lourd, il s'avança vers le podium et fit face à Poudlard.

« Mes chers étudiants. _Commença le directeur dès que le silence se fit._ Dans votre meilleur intérêt, suite au nouveau cas de pétrification, j'ai décidé avec l'appuie de vos professeurs de fermer Poudlard le reste de l'année. Les examens de cette année seront annulés tout simplement. Une lettre a été envoyé à vos parents il y a trente minutes pour expliquer la situation. Demain matin à 8 heures, vous prendrez le Poudlard Express. En attendant, vous resterez dans vos dortoirs. Les repas seront apportés par les elfes de maison. _Termina t-il balayant la salle de ses yeux bleus. »_

Les serpents se réunirent assez rapidement. Ils sortirent les premiers de la grande salle discutant avec animation sur ce qu'ils devraient faire. Certains serpents n'avaient pas la meilleure vie chez eux, souvent négligés ou abusés, donc d'autres leurs proposaient de venir dans leurs maisons. Les triplés Potter envoyèrent une lettre au camp pour leur expliquer la raison de leur soudaine venue. Il était hors de question pour eux de retourner chez les Dursley. Ils se couchèrent plus ou moins sereins, quelques uns stressaient, d'autres étaient calmes, ils appréhendaient tous l'arrivée à la gare londonienne côté magique.

* * *

**Brésil – Rio De Janeiro.**

Tonio était nerveux. Il avait fuit son pays natal – les États-Unis – à cause d'une tentative de meurtre sur sa vie. C'était un nouveau pays – pas son préféré – c'était sa chance de tout redémarrer. Or, depuis quelques jours Tonio se sentait observer. Il était quant même l'unes des rares victimes à avoir survécu au cannibale. Tonio ne savait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à ces survivants, il supposait qu'ils vivaient sous une nouvelle identité. Dans son cas, Tonio avait gardé son identité néanmoins il avait complètement abandonné son ancienne vie.

Il faisait nuit. Tonio était plongé dans ses pensées marchant dans les rues repensant à ses amis qu'il avait laissé derrière sans leur dire pourquoi, à sa famille avec qui, il s'était disputé au sujet de son départ. Tonio faillit se prendre un poteau dans la tête, heureusement il l'esquiva à temps. Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans la rue remarquant pour la première en deux heures que l'entièreté de la rue était vite. Seul lui déambulait dans la rue. Son cœur battait, Tonio regarda les alentours effrayé.

« Ah tu es là… _Chuchota une voix non loin de lui._

-Qui est là ? _bégaya Tonio en se retournant dans tous les sens._

-Mon petit snack qui a survécu.. _Ricana la voix se délectant de la peur qui se dessinait sur le visage de Tonio._

-Qui êtes-vous ? _bredouilla t-il._ S'il vous plaît.. ne me tuez pas….

-Te tuer ? Oh non. Hahahaha. Te manger ? Oui. J'aurais dû te finir la dernière fois ou te prendre avec moi pour te faire souffrir avant que je te mange… _murmura la voix masculine et ténébreuse d'une figure se trouvant juste derrière Tonio, elle posa une main sur la bouche de ce dernier qui écarquilla des yeux. »_

Et cette nuit-là, Tonio disparut.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.****Donc oui Poudlard ferme ses portes ! Tout le monde rentre chez soi sauf pour Tonio. Est-ce que Tonio va se faire manger/ tuer ou pas ? Bonne question. **


	15. 15 Été mouvementé

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède pas HP, PJ ou encore les Creepypasta.**

**_Je vous souhaite la bonne année ! _**

**Chapitre 15 – Été mouvementé. **

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ou peut-être ça l'était.

Accroupie derrière dans un buisson, Anya attendait le bon moment pour sortir de sa cachette. La jeune fille de onze ans était partie avec ses frères à un festival qui dure deux semaines, étant donné que Poudlard avait fermé, les triplés en avaient donc profité grandement. Anya était calme cependant elle était tendue, être dans les buissons n'avait jamais été son plan. La raison derrière cela n'était guère décente pour certaines personnes, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'elles pouvaient bien pensées. Le festival organisait une chasse cache-cache dont le but était assez simple : cinq chasseurs devaient trouver tous ceux qui étaient cachés et les ramener dans la prison au camp. Et ce camp était à environ cinq kilomètres de la position d'Anya.

Quelque chose était arrivée. Au lieu de revenir immédiatement au camp, Anya s'était éloignée. C'était peut-être stupide de l'avoir fait. Mais Anya avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Et elle était sûre que ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer. La communauté du gris tâché de rouge avait organisé l'événement, des Creep avaient pris part à l'événement. Comment deux étrangers avaient pu mettre le bordel ? songea Anya. Ces étrangers étaient étrangement habillés, ils lui faisaient pensés à des sorciers anglais. Ils portaient des masques blancs qui couvraient leurs visages.

Et ils la recherchaient. Ils l'avaient vu. Et l'avaient attaqué. Anya ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'importance était de survivre. Avec les monstres qui apparaissaient de temps à autre, elle se sentait débordée. La communauté avait probablement posé des contrats sur les deux étrangers. C'était sûr. Anya ferma les yeux laissant la magie des lieux l'enveloppait de son manteau invisible, les deux hommes étaient proches. Ils semblaient marcher doucement dans la forêt, dans sa direction, avec détermination.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle est là ! »

Proche. Très proche. Chuchota son esprit avec douceur la prévenant de l'arrivée très proche des deux hommes. La magie l'informa au bout de plusieurs longues minutes qu'un Creep se trouvait également dans la forêt, seulement à l'opposé de sa position. Anya grimaça avec horreur réalisant que ce Creep était très dangereux, et certainement pas l'un de Creep habituel que la communauté engageait. Sans attendre, l'adolescente se glissa hors de sa cachette et commença à se déplacer de plus en profondeur dans la forêt. Elle espérait que ses frères étaient en sécurité, que la communauté avait engagé des chasseurs pour les deux intrus.

De nombreuses heures étaient passées. Et Anya était fatiguée, elle n'en pouvait plus et était tiraillé par la faim. La nuit avait fini par tomber rendant sa fuite très difficile. Elle avait semé les deux hommes mais seul le Creep – inconnu et puissant – la suivait. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas un chasseur. Il voulait simplement la tuer. Anya frissonna tenant fermement son sac dans les bras tout en marchant sur le sentier battu. Il devait probablement mener à quelque part. Et ce sentier était sûrement une source de problème, surtout avec un tueur sur ses traces.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle décida de marcher un arrêt pendant deux minutes le temps que ses sens eurent un aperçu sur les environs. L'adolescente commença à courir lorsqu'elle repéra un lac qui était synonyme de sureté. Au même moment, une bête monstrueuse apparut dans son dos. Un être humanoïde avec des cheveux blonds, deux grandes oreilles, la joue droite trouée était assis sur la bête. Anya jura. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qui étaient ces choses. Si elle s'arrêtait, sa mort en serait le résultat, la bête était néanmoins plus rapide et plus vicieuse.

Le rire sadique et cruel retentit. Anya grimaça, la bête donna un coup de patte, l'adolescente tomba à genoux sur le sol s'égratignant les genoux. L'être lui lança une dizaine de couteaux qui se plantèrent sur le sol autour de la jeune fille. Anya frissonna en sentant la puissance de l'être. La magie gronda autour d'elle pour une raison inconnue – dont Anya ne pouvait pas se soucier pour le moment – et l'enveloppa dans un manteau protecteur et invisible. La jeune fille dégaina son épée et fondit sur la bête, elle réussit à blesser cette dernière à la patte droite.

« Misérable… Ton odeur est si délicieuse… Tu seras le premier vrai repas en un siècle. Ricana l'être humanoïde révélant sa véritable apparence. »

Sa peau était d'un vert à faire vomir. Il y avait une orbite détaché de son crâne qui était seulement suspendu grâce à un fil. Son œil gauche était noir brillant avec folie, il avait trois bras de couleurs gris et rouge cramoisis. Du sang coulait de sa bouche comme un filet de bave. Ses jambes étaient enfoncés dans la chaire de la bête recouvertes d'un épaisse couche de mousse verte mélangée à des organes en voie de décomposition. Ses dents n'étaient ni alignés ni blanches, l'être avait quelques dents arrachées tandis que certaines dents étaient tout simplement cassées.

Anya frémit. L'apparence de l'inconnu la dégoûtait. Elle n'était pas sûre si c'était un mâle ou une femelle. La bête semblait en meilleur état que l'être humanoïde. Elle resserra la poigne de son épée, elle se devait être prête pour le combat qui allait suivre. Sans aucun doute, elle mourra cependant elle avait un plan. Un plan fou, un peu suicidaire sur les bords, mais faisable.

« Oh.. Tu transpires la peur… J'aime ça… »

Et l'autre qui continuait de parler.

Anya prit une profonde respiration. La bête se raidit sentant que la jeune fille allait attaquer. Elles se fixèrent l'une et l'autre dans les yeux. Et soudainement, elles se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre avec férocité. La bête hurla de douleur quand l'épée trancha avec brutalité ses pattes avants. Anya roula au sol évitant un arbre qui tomba. La bête hurlait toujours de douleur se déchaînant avec fureur, les arbres tombaient les uns après les autres forçant à Anya à bouger rapidement pour éviter d'être pris dedans.

'Merde… est-ce-que je peux appeler l'eau du lac sur la bête ? Voyons si ça marche…' songea Anya en se concentrant sur le lac qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de sa position. L'eau se souleva hors du lac avec puissance faisant trembler les environs, la bête ne put se défendre contre le torrent d'eau qui la propulsa contre plusieurs mètres. La bête tenta d'attaquer mais Anya continua de la frapper avec l'eau, elle forma une épée qui transperça d'un seul coup le monstre. L'être rugit de douleur sentant la bête se désintégrait. Il sauta tirant ses jambes hors de la chaire à temps. Il tomba sur sol, ses pieds aussi monstrueux que le reste de son corps.

La tension augmenta. Anya sût immédiatement que le combat prenait des ampleurs plus dangereuses. L'être recrache un liquide inconnu – dégueulasse dans l'opinion de la jeune fille – et fixa avec intensité son adversaire. Un petit rire échappa ses lèvres, il se lécha par la suite les lèvres tandis que son œil gauche brillait avec désir et folie.

« …Oh tellement parfait… Tu es amusante… Et si tu jouais avec moi avant de mourir ? »

Elle lui envoya un regard froid le faisant rire encore une fois. Ils se tournèrent autour tels des prédateurs. L'être se jeta en premier sur l'adolescente enveloppant ses trois bras autour de son cou, il lécha son cou avec délice et malice tandis que Anya se débattait. La peur l'envahissait. Anya ferma les yeux cessant se débattre laissant au monstre penser qu'il avait gagné. Ce qu'il fit. Anya se souvint d'avoir lu quelque chose dans un livre durant l'une de ses nuits froides à Poudlard, plus précisément durant sa première année.

La magie renforça ses rangs tandis que sa magie se joignait à elle. L'eau réagit une nouvelle fois, l'air se joignit dans la danse, le monstre sentit l'atmosphère devenir électrique. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de la jeune fille admirant le sang rouge. Un rire retentit dans l'oreille de Anya. Elle serra les dents refusant d'abandonner, refusant de mourir, refusant de se laisser faire. La terre trembla sous leurs pieds, la magie, l'eau et l'air cessèrent de danser autour du duo pour se concentrer sur Anya. Elle les enveloppa dans ses bras invisibles avant de les relâcher à pleine puissance murmurant un seul mot.

La lumière les engloutit. Elle engloutit toute la forêt effrayant les animaux. Une onde de choc traversa toute la forêt couplée de la puissance force de la magie. Anya criait sentant ses forces s'envoler, sentant son ennemi se détacher d'elle. Il hurla des paroles incompréhensibles la regardant avec peur avant de désintégrer. L'onde de choc décima une partie de la forêt, laissa un énorme cratère à l'emplacement où le duo se tenait auparavant. Anya fut propulsé à toute vitesse vers le lac, l'eau l'attirant comme un aimant. Son corps frappa durement l'eau mais n'obtint aucune blessure.

L'inconscience l'accueillit. La lumière disparut juste après que la dernière vague fut lâchée. Un silence prit place. Les dégâts étaient incroyables. Le corps de l'adolescente était plongé sous l'eau subissant déjà des soins, les êtres de l'eau en particulier les nymphes s'étaient rassemblés autour la jeune demi-déesse. Ils s'étaient tous attelés à la tâche de ne pas laisser la jeune demi-déesse mourir.

* * *

« … Et je me réveillée dans le lac avec tous les êtres d'eau. Finit de raconter Anya à ses frères complètement sous le choc. »

Eux qui n'avaient pas été là, cette histoire avait été un véritable choc. La communauté avait retrouvé Anya vagabondant dans la forêt une semaine après les évènements. Alors qu'elle fut obligée de passer un interrogatoire et allé simple pour l'infirmerie, elle eut droit à recevoir des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Son explication avait été un véritable chamboulement pour la communauté, enfin du moins pour les dirigeants de la communauté qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avec les frères de Anya.

« Bah putain. Jura Percy sous le choc.

-Et cette attaque, qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda l'un des dirigeants, Celeg.

-C'était censé être quelque chose que j'ai lu dans un livre de magie. Je crois que c'est… la magie des éléments. Ça a complètement drainé mon réservoir. Répondit Anya bâillant légèrement.

-Ah oui. Carrément. Souffla Harry assis sur une chaise près de son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que ces monstres étaient ? demanda Percy aux dirigeants qui semblaient les connaître.

-La bête était tout simplement un monstre rarissime qui n'apparaît que dans les moments de tranquilité. Une bête du chaos. Quant à l'être, ce n'est pas un Creep. Ou du moins, c'est la moitié d'un Creep.

-Nous devons parler de cet accident aux Creep les plus puissants. Fit Celeg d'un ton ferme. »

Anya fut obligée durant les prochains jours de rester au lit même si la majorité de ses blessures avait été soigné. Seule sa réserve de magie restait ridiculement basse. Au bout d'un certain temps, peut-être deux semaines, des Creep vinrent leur rendre visite. Les triplés étaient réunis dans la salle de repos – ils étaient les seuls présents – à jouer aux cartes. Percy était en train de gagner, Harry paraissait frustrer, et Anya était fatiguée.

« Yo. »

Ils sursautèrent. Laughing Jack était apparu de nulle part dans la pièce avec d'autres personnes que les triplés reconnurent. Il y avait Puppeteer, Jason the Toymaker, Bloody Painter, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, Ben Drowned et les jumeaux Jester. Les triplés clignotèrent des yeux avant de retourner à leur jeu de cartes. Anya avait regagné en deux semaines la moitié de sa réserve. Les Creep les regardèrent en silence avant de s'installer comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu dans la pièce.

« Tu m'as l'air en forme, Anya. Fit Laughing Jack en se penchant vers Anya.

-Pas ma magie en tout cas. Répondit-elle se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus de cartes.

-Hm..

-C'est con. Dit Ben jouant à Mario Kart sur la Switch.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'as pas utiliser autre chose, Anya. Fit Harry en déposant une carte sur le tas de cartes.

-Honnêtement c'était soit ça, soit se faire violer et tuer après. Avoua Anya gelant tout le monde.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? demanda avec rage Laughing Jack devenu bizarrement protecteur des triplés.

-Non. Son désir était bien clair dans son œil gauche de merde, il y avait de la folie aussi. Mais ça, c'est normal. »

Ils se turent. Éventuellement, Anya s'endormit sur le canapé. Harry et Percy abandonnèrent la partie de carte pour jouer à Switch avec Ben. Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer et Bloody Painter quittèrent la pièce ayant des.. des choses à faire.

* * *

Clarisse avait une quête. Elle avait demandé aux triplés de l'accompagner durant cette quête. Les triplés acceptèrent. Ils étaient apparus au début de l'été à la colonie expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé durant les derniers mois révélant certaines choses en passant à leurs frères et sœurs. Ils apprirent que l'arbre de Thalia avait été empoisonné, que Grover avait disparu depuis un certain temps. Mais quelque chose disait aux triplés que Grover était détenu quelque part. C'était peut-être les rêves. Ils n'en étaient pas sûrs.

« Père nous prête un navire.

-Pour ? demanda confuse Anya.

-On doit naviguer sur la mer des monstres.

-Ah ouais carrément.

-Père nous prête également un équipage avec le navire. Il souhaite la bonne chance. »

Thalia Grace était une demi-déesse qui avait été tué quelques années plus tôt. Son père, Zeus, la transforma en arbre géant qui protégea durant les prochaines années la colonie. Avec l'empoisonnement de l'arbre, la colonie était en train de perdre sa protection, donc Annabeth Chase avait cherché une solution et l'avait présenté à Chiron et Monsieur D. Ce fut Clarisse qui obtint la quête d'aller chercher la toison d'or.

« Bon… C'est ce cyclone qui garde la toison d'or. Dit Clarisse en se massant les trempes.

-Ouais.

-Grover est avec lui pour X raison.

-Ouais.

-Après avoir échappé à Luke Castellan et ses minions…

-Ouais.

-Après avoir échappé à un monstre aquatique…

-Ouais.

-On doit se glisser dans l'antre d'un cyclone et récupérer la toison d'or.

-Ouais.

-Mais il y a une chance que Luke l'a veuille aussi.

-Ouais.

-C'est la merde.

-Ouais.

-Vous avez vraiment que ce mot à la bouche ? demanda Harry exaspéré.

-Ouais.

-… »

Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'antre du cyclone même si ce dernier les avait senti. Pour une raison quelconque, son épouse qui…

Quoi ?

Les triplés plus Clarisse avaient la bouche ouverte.

Grover, le premier satyre à avoir pris des cours de combat, était habillé d'un vol blanc et d'une robe blanche.

Quoi ?

L'épouse du cyclone était Grover ?

Anya clignota des yeux. Ses frères étaient tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Clarisse secoua la tête, elle se recomposa et se faufila entre les meubles de grandes tailles. Grover leur fit un signe discret vers le haut, ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent la toison d'or.

'Ah.' Pensèrent ils.

Résultat des courses : ils réussirent à voler la toison d'or, à enfermer le cyclope dans sa caverne, ils rencontrèrent Luke et ses minions qui les capturèrent.

Ils étaient tous attachés à un pilier en face d'un terrain vague. Il y avait un grand cercueil de pierre au centre du terrain. Luke déposa la toison d'or sur le couvercle du cercueil. L'atmosphère se tendit. Clarisse réussit à libérer ses mains avec un couteau, discrètement elle libéra les triplés un par un. Ils gardèrent un œil sur le cercueil qui se brisait peu à peu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota Clarisse en regardant une forme apparaître peu à peu hors du cercueil.

-Ça ne peut pas être…

-Kronos ! hurla Luke du haut de ses poumons les faisant sursauter.

-Putain… Il faut l'arrêter. Dit Clarisse en dégainant son épée. »

Alors que les filles engageaient un combat contre Luke et ses minions, les garçons eux entreprirent de détruire le corps de pierre de Kronos. Aucun des quatre ne se déconcentra durant les prochaines dizaines de minute. Le ciel se déchirait, les nuages noirs couvraient le vaste ciel, les éclairs frappaient autour d'eux, la mer et la terre tremblaient. Les grands trois étaient furieux que Kronos avait été libéré. Ou dû moins qu'une partie de son pouvoir avait été libéré.

Anya retira la toison d'or du cercueil d'un geste de main. Son épée trancha la gorge de deux garçons plus âgés qu'elle. Sur le coup, Anya ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle avançait sans peur, elle avançait sans regarder en arrière frappant et détruisant ses ennemis sur son chemin. Luke avait du mal à contenir Clarisse qui ne baissait pas des bras. Clarisse fut poignardé dans le dos par Luke – il s'était aperçu qu'il était en minorité – ce dernier fuit rapidement la zone. Anya se précipita vers Clarisse ayant fini d'abattre ses ennemis.

« Merde… Souffla Clarisse les yeux écarquillés.

-Tiens bon ! »

Le géant de pierre s'écroula. Les deux garçons avaient réussi à le vaincre. Ils se précipitèrent à leurs côtés. Grover les rejoignit en trottant, ils essayèrent de bloquer le saignement, en vain. Clarisse ferma les yeux, son cœur cessa de battre, elle était morte. Puis soudainement Harry se souvint de quelque chose :

« La toison d'or ! »

Anya mit la toison d'or sur la poitrine de Clarisse. Les yeux écarquillés, ils observèrent les blessures de Clarisse se refermer. Elle reprit vie sous leurs yeux éberlués. Clarisse clignota des yeux très confuse. Les triplés et Grover la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

« Tu étais morte… chuchota Percy dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Mais... comment ?

-La toison d'or. »

Ils restèrent longtemps dans la même position. Puis éventuellement Anya s'écarta, la bouche ouverte, elle se pencha sur le côté et vomit ses tripes se souvenant qu'elle avait tué. Ses frères, Grover et Clarisse la regardèrent avec inquiétude. Ils remarquèrent finalement les cadavres à quelques mètres d'eux et comprirent la réaction de Anya.

* * *

**New York – Long Island : Colonie. **

Chiron conduisit les triplés dans le bureau de Monsieur D. Ce dernier était assis dans son fauteuil l'air ennuyé, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait un sang-mêlé. Chiron sourit avant de se tourner vers les triplés qui étaient perplexes.

« Je vous présente votre demi-frère. Fils de Poséidon. Mi cyclope. Il s'appelle Tyson.

-Enchanté ! s'exclama joyeusement le dénommé Tyson.

-Enchanté. Dirent en parfaite synchronisation les triplés.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites… commença Chiron avant de se faire couper par Dionysos.

-J'aimerais parler aux triplés à propos de leur courte année à Poudlard. »

Les trois déglutirent sous le regard de l'un de leurs pères. Chiron leur sourit. Il quitta la pièce avec Tyson en remorque. Dionysos se pencha vers ses trois jeunes enfants avec un sourire plutôt… sadique.

« Alors racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.. »


	16. 16 Retour à Poudlard

**16\. Retour à Poudlard, de nouveaux demi-dieux et Sirius Black.**

Septembre avait été accueilli avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Plus tôt, durant l'été, Sirius Black s'était échappé de la prison sorcière Azkaban. Ce qui était très étonnant et effrayant à la fois puisque la prison était dite impénétrable et sans possibilité de fuite. Et pourtant, Sirius Black avait réussi l'impossible.

Qui était Sirius Black ?

Il était le premier fils de Orion et Walburga Black. Il était le second enfant des Black. Il n'était pas le préféré bien que ses parents – quand ils étaient en vie – l'avaient aimé. Certes, Sirius n'avait jamais correspondu aux critiques de sa famille mais ça n'empêchait personne de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. À Poudlard, il devint un Gryffondor et un farceur avec sa bande de potes : James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Plus tard, il fut inculpé de trahison envers les Potter et meurtre. Sauf qu'il était innocent. Au dernier moment, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew avaient changé de place, Sirius Black était beaucoup trop évident donc Peter Pettigrew passait très bien. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, Peter Pettigrew était un traitre et à la botte de Voldemort, il avait faussé sa mort et explosé treize moldu pour inculper Sirius Black. Tous oubliaient que Sirius était un Black. Il n'avait pas très bien pris le fait d'être envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Il s'était finalement échappé au bout de treize ans. Sirius Black était bien le fils de Orion Black néanmoins sa mère n'était pas la femme de son père, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, un être dont les sorciers ne pouvaient même pas imaginer. Il était un sang-mêlé, fils d'une déesse, celle de la bataille. Par ce fait là, les Black le respectaient. Alors quand il s'était échappé de Azkaban, les Black des autres pays lui offrirent un toit. Il allait faire les choses à sa manière. Et dès qu'il prouvera son innocence, il pourra enfin rencontrer ses filleuls.

Poudlard avait ouvert ses portes à nouveau bien que le personnel n'avait pas trouvé le monstre. Durant l'été, Ginevra Weasley fut hospitalisée en urgence. La raison ? Possession. Ils découvrirent avec horreur que la pauvre gamine avait possédé par un journal qui s'avérait être un Horcruxe. Elle suivait depuis ce jour une thérapie. La découverte de l'Horcruxe dans les mains de l'enfant fut un choc, de plus ils découvrirent que l'Horcruxe avait passé l'année à Poudlard. Comment les protections de l'école n'avaient pas pu détecter ce sombre objet, d'une dangerosité sans fin ? Dumbledore prit des mesures drastiques, il retravailla les protections de Poudlard jusqu'à s'épuiser découvrant au passage les failles. Personne n'avait pris soin de retravailler, ou même renforcer, les protections de Poudlard ces dernières centaines d'années. Les protections de Poudlard étaient dorénavant plus fraîches, plus puissantes, plus vaillantes.

Les Serpentard n'avaient pas vu les triplés depuis quelques mois. Certains s'étaient demandés où ils vivaient. De plus, l'opinion publique s'interrogeait sur le domicile des derniers Potter. L'année commençait, de nouveaux premières années entraient à Poudlard, mais les tensions étaient encore là. La fermeture de Poudlard avait causé de la tension entre les différentes castes sorcières, les politiciens et le peuple, ainsi que Poudlard et la communauté sorcière. Tous s'attendaient à ce que Black aille après les triplés. Où étaient ces derniers ? Où vivaient ils ? Des questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Dans le train pour Poudlard, situé sur une petite île en Écosse protégée par des sorts pour ne pas être vu par les non magiques, tous cherchaient les triplés. Ces derniers, ayant entendu parlé de l'agitation des sorciers, avaient eu l'idée de fermer la porte du compartiment. Harry dormait sur l'épaule de Percy tandis que ce dernier et Anya jouaient à un jeu de cartes. Le trajet fut tranquille, ils renforcèrent uniquement deux fois la porte du compartiment pour s'assurer que personne viendrait les embêter. En retournant dans le monde sorcier, les triplés avaient appris l'évasion de Sirius Black le soi-disant traître. Ils avaient entrepris de demander aux Gobelins s'il avait eu un procès. Ils étaient donc sceptiques. Envoyer quelqu'un directement en prison sans procès n'était pas un bon exemple puisque cela prouvait que la communauté sorcière n'avait même pas enquêté sur l'affaire.

Donc personne ne pouvait réellement prouvé que Sirius Black était coupable. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les triplés pensaient qu'il était innocent. Ils voulaient simplement que la justice soit rétablie.

Se faufilant jusqu'à la table des verts et argents, les triplés se firent discrets. Ils s'assirent. Les Serpentard habituels (l'équipe de Quidditch et leurs amis) les virent immédiatement en entrant dans la grande salle et s'installèrent autour d'eux. Tous se tournèrent vers les triplés. Ces derniers gesticulèrent mal à l'aise, à cause de toute cette attention.

« Hey Potter, est-ce que vous savez pour –

\- Black ?

\- Ouais. Attendez, vous savez ? s'exclama interloqué Marcus.

\- Ouais.

\- Tout le monde dans le Royaume-Uni est sur les nerfs. Personne ne sait où vous étiez ou même où vous vivez. Dit Marcus en se frottant les trempes.

\- Et donc ? rétorqua sèchement Anya.

\- Black est un traitre ! Il a trahis vos parents !

\- AH ! Ricana Harry attirant l'attention des serpents sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr qu'il soit coupable quand vous ne lui avez même pas donné de procès ? demanda froidement Percy. »

Cela jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Aucun des serpents n'avait visiblement pensé à l'injustice qui avait été joué quelques années plus tôt. Tous se turent dès que les premières années entrèrent dans la pièce, la répartition se déroula correctement, quatre élèves rejoignirent Serpentard. Ces quatre élèves étaient deux paires de jumeaux, tous semblaient familiers aux triplés. Les Potter décidèrent de s'asseoir près de ces quatre premières années, ce qui rendit les autres Serpentard confus. Les Potter socialisaient rarement de leur propre volonté.

« Je vous connais… souffla une fille les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Vous êtes… commença sa sœur tandis que les deux autres premières années, deux garçons les regardaient avec fascination.

\- Oui, nous sommes. Mais chut, les sorciers ne connaissent pas nos héritages. Coupa Percy à voix basse.

\- M.D nous a prévenu.

\- Je suis Anya.

\- Percy.

\- Harry.

\- Potter ! terminèrent d'une même voix.

\- Pas besoin de préciser nos parentés étant donné que vous le savez déjà. Fit Harry gagnant un petit rire d'une des filles.

\- Lucia.

\- Lucie.

\- Fauner ! terminèrent les deux filles avec le sourire.

\- Notre père est Hermès. Informa Lucia à voix basse.

\- Benji.

\- Ben.

\- Sauria ! terminèrent en synchronisation les jumeaux.

\- Notre père est également Hermès.

\- Cool ! On est cousin ! »

Ils continuèrent de parler en grec ancien sous les regards estomaqués des autres Serpentard. Qui ne comprenaient rien à la conversation. Les quatre enfants de Hermès avaient un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, les triplés trépignaient d'excitation sachant que les terribles jumeaux Weasley allaient rencontrer deux paires de jumeaux tout aussi farceur qu'eux. Poudlard allait être jeté dans un terrible chaos…

« On a toujours une demi-déesse a trouvé à Poudlard… Soupira Anya en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Oh ? C'est vrai ? questionna surprise Lucia.

\- Oui. Techniquement, son père est Triton, notre demi-frère.

\- Donc, c'est votre nièce. Conclut Ben pensif.

\- C'est ça. L'année dernière, nos recherches avaient à peine commencé et en plus avec ce qu'il s'était passé, nous n'avons pas pu faire grand-chose… Soupira Percy.

\- Cette année sera différente. J'ai demandé à Triton s'il ne connaissait pas un trick pour reconnaître ses enfants.

\- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Harry à sa sœur.

\- À priori, si on se concentre suffisamment sur les personnes en face de nous, on peut reconnaître si quelqu'un est un demi-dieu ou non. Ensuite, pour reconnaître la fille de Triton, c'est plutôt facile. C'est comme repérer un coin d'eau. Expliqua du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Anya.

\- Hm.. Ça va prend un certain temps de faire ça. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la fin du repas en grec ancien. Éventuellement, les quatre enfants d'Hermès les quittèrent pour rejoindre le préfet qui les emmenait à la salle commune. Les triplés furent rejoints par ceux qui étaient devenus au fil du temps leurs amis.

« Est-ce que vous les connaissez ? demanda Adrian curieux.

\- Oui. On va au même camp d'été. Répondit honnêtement Harry.

\- Oh.

\- Camp d'été ? interrogea Marcus étonné.

\- Oui. C'est super. »

Voyant que les triplés n'allaient pas en dire plus, le groupe abandonna le sujet. Ils tirèrent néanmoins les triplés dans une autre conversation sur le chemin menant à leur salle commune.

* * *

Allemagne – Berlin.

Sirius Black avait la nationalité allemande. Il parlait l'allemand sans aucun accent étant donné qu'il avait vécu quelques années en Allemagne et en Autriche lui donnant le temps de perfectionner son accent allemand. La communauté sorcière allemande avait organisé un procès, l'avait facilement innocenté dès que Fester Black présenta la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew était sous étroite surveillance, incapable d'utiliser de la magie, et enfermé dans l'une des prisons les plus terrifiantes de l'alliance germanique.

« Nous avons contacté Amelia Bones concernant l'injustice que vous avez subi, monsieur Black. Amelia Bones est en train d'organiser une réunion avec les membres de son ministère, présentant comme preuve le souvenir de votre procès. Dans peu de temps, vous serez un homme libre dans votre pays de naissance.

\- Je vois. Merci de votre aide.

\- C'est un plaisir, monsieur Black. »

Assis dans un fauteuil, son cousin Fester était en train de lire le journal. Sirius s'assit en face de lui confortablement dans un canapé. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Puis, Félicita Black entra dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

« Cousin Sirius. Ton ami, Remus, est là.

\- Eh ?! s'étonna Sirius.

\- Nous avons gardé un œil sur ton ami après ton emprisonnement. Le pauvre loup a tenté d'avoir la garde des triplés, il n'a pas pu l'avoir. Apparemment, Dumbledore lui a refusé la garde. Il lui a « assuré que les triplés seraient bien traités dans la famille de la sœur de Lily ».

\- Mais Pétunia déteste Lily !

\- Exactement. Il est clair que Dumbledore n'a pas lu le testament des Potter. Une honte. Fit Félicita les bras croisés.

-Ton ami a beaucoup souffert au cours de ces dernières années. Il vit aussi avec une meute de loup garous ici en Allemagne, près de Berlin si je ne me trompe pas. La meute l'a aidé à se remettre des évènements traumatisants qu'il a subi. Continua Fester posant le journal sur la table basse.

\- Je l'ai appelé dès que le conseil t'a innocenté. Il est dans le deuxième salon. »

Aussitôt que les mots sortirent de la bouche de Félicita, Sirius les remercia de vive voix avant de se diriger vers le deuxième salon. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, figé, là au milieu de la pièce se tenait le seul meilleur ami en vie. Remus Lupin paraissait plus vieux cependant il était absolument sublime, songea Sirius. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une paire de bottines, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire. Allait-il à un mariage ou un enterrement ? pensa avec amusement le Black. Les cheveux de son ami étaient soignés, légèrement plus longs que les siens. Les yeux de Remus l'hypnotisaient.

« T'as pas changé, Sirius. Enfin un peu. Mais tu restes le même.

\- Remus.

\- Ça fait longtemps. J'ai bien aimé ton évasion spectaculaire de Azkaban.

\- Remus…

\- Viens là. »

Et les deux amis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, embarquant l'un et l'autre dans un câlin. Les deux amis se séparèrent au bout de deux longues minutes. Ils s'installèrent dans un canapé, autour d'un bon chocolat chaud et de petits gâteaux, pour parler du passé et du présent. Éventuellement, Fester er Félicita les rejoignirent.


	17. 17 Les jumeaux et Laughing Jack

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède pas HP, PJ ou tout personnage de Creepypasta. **

* * *

**17\. Les jumeaux et Laughing Jack. **

Quel délice ! songea t-il amusé par la situation.

La paire de jumeaux qu'il avait repéré depuis un certain était très intéressante. La paire était née dans une famille sorcière, quelque peu méprisée pour leur ambition d'amuser les gens, les jumeaux étaient souvent confondus et jouaient souvent de ce fait pour amuser les autres. Sauf que Laughing Jack pouvait voir ce que les jumeaux refusaient de montrer. C'était pour cela qu'il s'acharnait sur les jumeaux. Techniquement, il ne pouvait pas les réclamer sans une analyse profonde. Il l'avait fait. Il les avait pourchassé dans le monde réel et dans leurs rêves, il les avait terrifié au point de faire sortir leurs vrais couleurs pour leur propre survie. Sa boîte s'était retrouvée dans les mains de la paire des années auparavant. Techniquement, il aurait dû les tuer comme il l'avait fait pour tous ses camarades de jeu. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Car ces jumeaux l'intéressaient, il les voulait. Le tueur avait donc décidé de sceller de leur mémoire leurs souvenirs de lui et de sa boîte. Au même moment où les triplés rentrèrent à Poudlard, il entra dans l'école pour les chasser.

Il avait réussi à leur faire manquer le train pour Poudlard, pour leur sixième année. De toute façon, ils n'auraient plus besoin d'aller à Poudlard s'il les réclamait. En soi, ils n'avaient pas besoin de continuer leur éducation magique à Poudlard, cette éducation avait très peu d'impact sur ce qu'ils allaient vivre avec lui. Laughing Jack préférait éviter l'inutilité.

Il flottait au-dessus de la paire caché dans l'obscurité, un sourire sinistre était dessiné sur son visage alors qu'il regardait et écoutait la conversation des jumeaux.

« Maman va nous tuer… Murmura George en regardant les alentours effrayé.

\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Essayons d'attendre Poudlard.

\- Il sera forcément à Poudlard. On l'a déjà vu dans le château. Soupira George en secouant la tête.

\- Et si on le disait à quelqu'un ? proposa Fred.

\- Qui nous croirait ?

\- Pas faux. »

Les jumeaux commencèrent à marcher dans un long tunnel fermé, aucun ne s'était rendu compte de la direction qu'ils allaient quelques heures plus tôt, ce n'était lorsqu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège qu'ils se rendirent compte de la supercherie. L'entité – à défaut de ne pas savoir qui était le tueur qui les suivait – les avait forcé à rater le train en les faisant fuir quelques jours avant le départ du train. Étant donné qu'ils étaient censés être chez leur ami Lee, aucun de leurs parents ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin, peut-être que Lee s'était rendu compte de leur absence.

Même si au fond, ils en doutaient.

Ils marchaient dans la boue qui salissait leurs chaussures, des flaques d'eau qui éclaboussaient leurs vêtements à chaque fois. Un frisson parcourut leur échine respective quand l'atmosphère du lieu changea, soudainement ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un rire retentit. Ce rire était le même qui les hantait toutes les nuits. Les jumeaux entrèrent dans une petite pièce : les murs étaient dénués et de couleurs laides, un vieux matelas était calé dans le coin de la pièce en face d'une porte fermée. Ils se regardèrent avant de prendre leur courage à deux mains. Lentement, les jumeaux s'approchèrent de la porte fermée faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur quelque chose de pointue. Fred fut celui qui ouvrit doucement la porte, cette dernière grinça s'ouvrant lentement comme si elle annonçait la venue de la mort elle-même.

George et Fred regardèrent le long couloir sans lumière qui menait à une porte lointaine, elle aussi fermée, ils déglutirent. Ils échangèrent un regard craintif puis traversèrent le seuil de la porte. Celle-ci se referma brutalement derrière eux. Fred ferma les yeux. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds espérant que ce soit un cauchemar. Il ouvrit les yeux. George lui serra la main pour le rassurer et rassurer lui-même. Ils s'avancèrent lentement dans le long couloir, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Les torches accrochées au mur étaient toutes éteintes. George sortit sa baguette, il l'a pointa sur l'une des torches, et murmura un sort. La torche s'enflamma immédiatement. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant le couloir s'éclairer légèrement.

« Putain…

\- Ça, tu l'as dit. »

Des messages en rouge étaient écris sur les murs, ils se demandaient vaguement si c'était juste de la peinture ou du sang. Un frisson les parcourut. Ils reprirent leur route notant que le couloir paraissait plus long que prévu. Il y avait de nombreuses portes fermées sur les côtés, aucun ne voulait voir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière ces portes. Ils lisaient en même qu'ils marchaient les messages sur les murs :

**VIENS JOUER AVEC MOI !**

**JOUE AVEC MOI !**

**VA TE COUCHER !**

**TES REINS SONT UN DÉLICE !**

**JE TE VOIS.**

**JE SUIS DERRIÈRE TOI !**

**V****OTRE SANG SERA EXQUIS ~**

**ENTENDEZ-VOUS LES RUGISSEMENTS DES CRÉATURES QUI SE CACHENT DANS L'OBSCURITÉ ? **

Ils frissonnèrent de plus belle quand un rire familier retentit. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de marche, les jumeaux arrivèrent dans la porte fermée. George tenta de l'ouvrir mais cette dernière ne voulait pas. Fred fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu'il faut trouver une clé ? demanda t-il.

\- Putain, il va falloir regarder dans toutes les pièces qu'on a passé. Jura George les yeux écarquillés.

\- Est-ce qu'on se sépare ou on reste ensemble ? demanda Fred à son jumeau.

\- Ensemble. »

Laughing Jack les regarda chercher dans chacune des pièces la clé qui leur permettra de rejoindre l'autre côté du bâtiment. Cette petite épreuve, songea t-il amusé, était parfaite pour les tester. Éventuellement, la paire trouva la clé dans la toute première pièce du couloir qu'ils avaient repéré. Ils firent à nouveau le chemin jusqu'à la porte et ouvrirent cette dernière. Fred entra suivis de son jumeau dans une grande pièce, plus petite que la grande salle à Poudlard, la porte se ferma à nouveau derrière eux. George avala sa salive, ses mains tremblaient.

Fred fut le premier à apercevoir la boîte qui se trouvait sur une table au milieu de la pièce, George tourna la tête suivant le regard de son frère. Ils fixèrent la boîte tout en s'avançant. Soudainement, ils furent assaillis par une vague de souvenirs. Leur sang se glaça immédiatement dans leurs veines. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, leur cœur respectif battant la charade. Fred ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ferma sa bouche regardant son frère avec désespoir et crainte. George hocha la tête répondant à la question silencieuse de son jumeau.

**_All around the dark carnival,_**

**_Laughing Jack chased a child,_**

**_The little one thought he was safe..._**

**_POP! Jack went wild._**

**_He stuffed their faces with many treats,_**

**_He thought they were just dandy,_**

**_B_****_ut then he found out that it..._**

**_Was poisoned candy._**

**_His work was done for that day,_**

**_He claimed a brand new prize,_**

**_He cackled then so evilly,_**

**_He loved their demise._**

Ils étaient figés. Ma chanson était doucereusement familière, les souvenirs des jours où le tueur les avait pourchassé à Poudlard refaisaient surface. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, leurs jambes ne voulaient tout simplement pas bouger. Les yeux écarquillés, ils virent la décoration de la salle changeait. L'atmosphère était plus sinistre, les lumières s'étaient brutalement éteintes. Néanmoins, deux torches s'allumèrent d'eux-mêmes alors qu'une silhouette venait d'apparaître sur la table. Les jumeaux étaient pétrifiés de terreur reconnaissant la silhouette qui se dressait. Du sang apparut sur le sol ainsi que les murs, accompagnés de messages et de murmures sinistres. Fred sursauta quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait des cadavres plus ou moins défigurés jonchant sur le sol et dans le sang.

Laughing Jack atterrit en face de la paire souriant sadiquement. Ses précédentes victimes apparurent autour de lui, autour d'eux, les encadrant, les encerclant. Il disparut soudainement de leur vision. Les jumeaux tentèrent de bouger mais ils étaient paralysés par la peur, le rire de l'effroyable clown retentissait dans leurs têtes. Laughing Jack apparut derrière Fred, une main s'enroula autour de la gorge de l'adolescent. Fred cria. Son jumeau sursauta et parvint à bouger, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant le clown retenant son frère en otage. LJ ricana, à l'aide d'un ongle bien aiguisé il marqua le garçon avant de le lâcher. Il sauta immédiatement sur son frère, George tenta de se débattre cependant le clown l'immobilisa assez rapidement.

Fred hurlait de douleur. George sentit la main du tueur se renfermait sur sa gorge, à sa surprise il n'exprima aucune pression sur son cou pour l'étouffer. Néanmoins, il sentit l'ongle du tueur le transperçait, une vague de douleur l'embrasa immédiatement. Alors que le clown le relâchait, George rejoignit son jumeau dans le monde de la souffrance.

Plusieurs longues heures passèrent, la douleur s'estompa. Ils gisaient au sol. Laughing Jack était assis en position de lotus les surveillant.

« Ah. Vous avez enfin cessé de hurler de douleur, de gémir comme des mioches… Mes très chers proxy. »

En l'entendant, Fred et George pâlirent ayant espéré qu'il les avait laissé tranquille.


	18. 18 Rencontre et découverte

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Percy Jackson et encore moins les Creepypasta.**

Bonjour ou bonsoir (ça dépend quand vous lisez ceci) ! J'espère que le confinement se passe bien de votre côté. Bon, j'ai remarqué que sur FF les deux précédents chapitres ont un problème : le tiret du bas a disparu dans les dialogues. Donc je vais régler ce problème en mettant le tiret normal dans les deux chapitres précédents. J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture malgré le fait que le chapitre est court.

* * *

**18\. Rencontre et découverte. **

Poufsouffle avait la réputation d'être lâche, fidèle et travailleur. Mais Poufsouffle n'était pas étranger à l'harcèlement.

Iris Lestrange était une jeune Poufsouffle de douze ans, elle était en seconde année. Elle n'avait pas d'amis puisque ses camarades l'a trouvaient trop étrange, son obsession avec l'eau était dérangeante, les aspects qu'elle avait, l'étaient encore plus. Souvent moquée, Iris désespérait. Souvent, ils cachaient ses devoirs, ils les déchiraient pour qu'elle se fasse punir. Aux yeux de leur directrice de maison, elle était la petite peste. Mais en réalité, elle n'était qu'une victime du harcèlement. Elle n'avait jamais pu se faire des amis dû à son nom de famille : Lestrange. Juste parce qu'elle était liée au couple Lestrange qui avait torturé jusqu'à la folie le couple Londubat.

« Assassin… Murmura une fille de son année alors qu'elle passait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Pourquoi est-elle à Poufsouffle ? Elle aurait allée à Serpentard ! renchérit un garçon avec haine.

\- Monstre !

\- Déchet ! »

La vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants, songeait souvent Iris avec tristesse et colère, mais les enfants pouvaient également être cruels. Beaucoup lui disaient qu'elle n'était pas normale, qu'elle était un monstre, une abomination. Et peu à peu, Iris y croyait. Peu à peu, Iris voulait mettre fin à sa vie.

Elle avait déjà tenté en première année. Mais ça n'avait pas abouti à cause de Peeves qui passait par là à ce moment-là. Iris ne comprenait pas le fantôme frappeur, elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. C'était étrange.

À sept ans, elle avait perdu sa mère. Elle avait été tué par un sorcier – bien qu'elle ne sache pas lequel. Elle avait été envoyé vivre à l'orphelinat étant donné que les autres Lestrange étaient en prison, que sa mère n'avait pas d'autre proches, de toute façon qui voudrait élever une sang-mêlé ? Les anglais pouvaient être très racistes dès qu'il s'agissait de la pureté du sang. Pour eux, les sang-purs étaient la royauté tandis que le reste de la merde. L'orphelinat n'était pas si mal au début cependant ils découvrirent très vite qu'elle était une enfant à problème.

Dyslexie et TDAH.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait. C'était difficile, Iris avait beaucoup changé d'école avant d'être scolarisé comme beaucoup d'autres enfants à l'orphelinat pour éviter de futurs problèmes. Néanmoins, sa présence à l'orphelinat avait conclut à plusieurs accidents pour le moins étrange.

À Poudlard, Iris passait le plus clair de son temps près du lac, à parler avec les habitants du lac quand elle y allaient pour nager.

* * *

« Je suis désolée… S'excusa la petite Poufsouffle quand elle rentra dans un Serpentard de troisième année.

\- Excuses acceptées. Fit ce dernier posant ses yeux bleus océans sur elle. »

Et elle partit rapidement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait beaucoup de Serpentard dans le couloir, l'équipe de Quidditch plus les triplés Potter et quelques autres troisièmes années. Les Serpentard se déplaçaient après tout en groupe. Avant de pouvoir de quitter le couloir, une troisième année l'arrêta.

« Tiens. »

Et lui donna un papier dans la main. La troisième année lui sourit avant de partir avec le groupe de Serpentard. La Poufsouffle regarda les alentours avec un air craintif, elle ne voulait pas que ses camarades de Poufsouffle lisent la note alors elle alla se cacher dans une cabine de toilette dans les toilettes.

**_Rendez-vous au parc samedi à 15h._****_On doit parler de quelque chose d'important._****_Fais nous confiance. On te fera pas du mal._****_Serpentard, A.P_**

Iris clignota des yeux. Que devait-elle faire ? Son instinct lui disait d'y aller. Mais Iris avait peur des Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle décida d'y aller samedi. Iris déchira la note et la déposa dans l'eau des toilettes puis elle tira la chasse.

* * *

Percy humait en marchant avec son frère et sa sœur dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les triplés commençaient à montrer des signes de bonne santé – c'était en parti grâce aux Serpentard et au camp de sang-mêlés – et continuaient de faire attention à leur alimentation pour regagner le poids idéal. L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard les avait invité à regarder la pratique, les triplés s'installèrent dans les gradins.

En se focalisant sur l'eau, les triplés avaient pu savoir qui était leur nièce. Elle s'appelait Iris Lestrange, Poufsouffle de seconde année, qui était martyrisée par ses propres camarades. Les trois serpents ne discriminaient pas les maisons, ils étaient surpris que les Poufsouffle harcèlent une personne de leur maison alors qu'ils étaient les premiers à être contre l'harcèlement. Ils étaient furieux. En rencontrant Iris dans les couloirs, ils lui avaient glissé un papier dans les mains. Ils espéraient qu'elle accepté qu'elle les rencontre samedi au parc.

Marcus Flint volait dans le ciel hurlant aux joueurs de jouer correctement, il critiquait les joueurs les faisant frissonner, il sourit aux triplés quand il croisa leurs regards. Les élèves de Serpentard pratiquèrent durant la prochaine heure pour le prochain match de Quidditch qui serait contre Gryffondor. Quand ils terminèrent leur pratique, ils descendirent du ciel pour aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtements tandis que les triplés descendaient des gradins en prenant tout leur temps. Ils les rejoignirent à la sortie des vestiaires, le groupe prit la direction des portes du château car l'heure du dîner approchait.

« Aujourd'hui, Sirius Black a été déclaré innocent. Hier, le gouvernement s'est réuni pour regarder le procès de Sirius Black en Allemagne. Raconta Adrian aux triplés en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait lu en début de journée.

-Et donc ? demanda Terence n'ayant pas lu le journal.

\- Apparemment Sirius Black souhaite avoir la garde des triplés. Fit Adrian en se tournant vers ces derniers.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? grogna Anya qui n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

-Je m'en bas les steak de ce gars. Hissa Percy clairement en colère.

\- Je suis d'accord. Il est hors de question qu'on aille vivre avec quelqu'un ! cria Harry dépassant les serpents stupéfaits avec ses frères et sœurs.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous a-t-il fait quelque chose ? demanda Terence confus.

-C'est. Un. Inconnu. »

Et ils allèrent s'asseoir.

Les Potter ne donnèrent pas plus d'explications. Ils ne savaient pas comment gérer la situation, en soi ils ne voulaient pas retourner chez Pétunia Dursley, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils voulaient aller vivre avec un inconnu. De plus, ils passaient dorénavant leurs étés au camp de sang-mêlés.

* * *

Le weekend était très vite arrivé à Poudlard au grand bonheur de la majorité des étudiants, certains comme Hermione Granger de Gryffondor auraient aimé avoir des cours le weekend.

À partir de la troisième année, les élèves pouvaient aller au petit village situé près du château. Le seul bémol, les familles des élèves devaient signer un formulaire d'autorisation pour pouvoir aller au petit village. Les seuls Serpentard qui n'avaient d'autorisation étaient les Potter. Ces derniers ne s'en souciaient pas, ils avaient déjà des plans pour le weekend. Pour cause, ils avaient planifié de rencontrer leur nièce avec leurs cousins. C'était une réunion de demi-dieux. Les quatre premières années de Serpentard, deux paires de jumeaux, rejoignirent les triplés à l'entrée de Poudlard pour se rendre au parc. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe fraîche frissonnant un peu à cause du vent. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la petite Poufsouffle de seconde année entra dans le parc.

Iris était nerveuse.

Tout le long de la semaine, elle avait stressé. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus changer d'avis, c'était samedi et elle était déjà à l'entrée de Poudlard. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de s'engager dans le parc du château. Elle longea le lac marchant à un rythme régulier essayant de se calmer, elle arriva devant le groupe de Serpentard.

Harry sourit gentimment essayant de la rassurer.

« Je suis Anya.

-Harry.

-Percy.

\- Potter ! se présentèrent les triplés.

\- Lucia et Lucie Fauner !

-Ben et Benji Sauria !

\- Iris Lestrange. »

Iris commença à se relaxer réalisant qu'aucun des serpents ne voulait l'agresser.

« Iris... Que sais-tu de la mythologie grecque ? demanda Lucia avec un ton sérieux.

-Pas grand-chose. Pourquoi ?

Anya fut celle qui lâcha la bombe :

\- Les Dieux grecs existent.

\- Quoi ? Non.. Impossible… Bégaya Iris les yeux écarquillés.

\- Les Dieux grecs ont des enfants avec des mortels. Ces enfants sont appelés sang-mêlés ou encore demi-dieux. Continua Ben.

\- Mais…

-Regarde. Fit Percy à Iris. »

Iris se tourna vers le troisième année, il se leva et s'avança vers le lac. Soudainement, il leva le bras et l'eau du lac se souleva. Iris ouvrit la bouche sous le choque, les yeux écarquillés, elle ne pouvait que croire les Serpentard.

« Je… Que ? Comment ?

\- Lucia et Lucie, Ben et Benji, sont tous des enfants de Hermès.

\- Hermès.. ?

\- On a un livre sur la mythologie grecque. Et les quatre premières années peuvent t'en parler si tu veux. Fit Harry en lui donnant un livre.

-Je.. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. D'ailleurs, c'est ton père qui nous a demandé de te trouver. Il s'inquiète pour toi, Iris. Souffla Percy.

\- Mon père ? demanda les yeux écarquillés Iris.

\- Triton, Dieu des vagues et des mers. Iris.. tu es notre nièce, aussi étrange que cela soit.

\- Nous sommes nés avec trois pères : Poséidon, Arès, Dionysos. Nous sommes un cas unique, assez rarissime. Expliqua Anya en montrant les pages dédiés aux trois Dieux cités.

-W…

Iris s'évanouit avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, les informations l'avaient surmené. Les Serpentard gloussèrent, ils l'installèrent correctement sur l'herbe. Ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

Fred frissonna. Il regarda le paysage à l'extérieur de la vieille maison et soupira. Il tourna la tête pour voir son jumeau debout de l'autre côté de la table occupé à nettoyer les outils ensanglantés de Laughing Jack.

« Fred.. Viens sinon il va se fâcher. Souffla George à voix basse.

-J'arrive. »

Il se remit au travail ignorant la douleur de son bras droit. Les deux frères travaillèrent dans un silence dérangeant. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce qui s'apparentait à un vieux salon poussiéreux, il y avait deux fenêtres l'une à l'opposée de l'autre. La pièce était pratiquement plongée dans l'obscurité, seules les fenêtres faisaient passées de la lumière, et cela aidait les jumeaux à voir pendant leur travail.

« Penses-tu qu'il sera là ce soir ? demanda à voix basse George déposant un outil nettoyé dans une boîte.

-Peut-être. Hier, il n'était pas là. Mais peut-être aujourd'hui il sera là.

-Comment on va faire pour notre famille ? demanda inquiet son frère.

-On va trouver une solution. On ne peut pas rester ici.

-Oh non, vous allez rester ici. Ricana une voix masculine très familière les faisant sursauter. »

Laughing Jack venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, il sourit sadiquement en voyant les expressions de la peur sur le visage des deux proxys.

« De toute façon, si vous tentez quoique ce soit, vous le payerez. Si vous fuyez, je vous retrouverez. »

Le tueur passa une main sur la joue de Fred – qui était figé – souriant cruellement. Il enleva sa main puis gifla brutalement la joue droite de Fred. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

« Si tu te crois que je t'ai pas vu… Tu te trompes. »


	19. 19 Départ précipité

**Disclaimer : Tous les droits de Percy Jackson à Rick Riordan, les Creepypasta à leur auteur respectif, Harry Potter à J.K Rowling. Seuls les personnes originaux (OC) m'appartiennent.**

* * *

**19\. Départ précipité.**

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Anya ne dormait pas. Tous ses instincts lui disaient clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Anya se redressa soudainement, elle posa ses yeux sur ses frères profondément endormis et se leva doucement de son lit. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le sol glacial, un vent venant du dehors la fit frissonner. La jeune fille de treize ans quitta sans un bruit la chambre. Le dortoir des Serpentard était plongé dans le noir complet. Pourtant elle voyait. Comme si ses yeux lui permettaient de voir à travers le voile nocturne. Tout était silencieux. Un peu trop à son goût, elle entendait à peine les ronflements de ses camarades de maison. Ou peut-être que des sorts empêchaient que tout bruit sorte. Anya s'arrêta devant l'escalier qui descendait à la salle commune, elle prit une profonde inspiration et descendit lentement les marches.

Il faisait froid. Elle s'arrêta en bas des escaliers réprimant un frisson, ses pieds se gelaient au fur à mesure que le temps passait, sa main était figée sur la rambarde de bois de l'escalier. Ses yeux fixaient une ombre qui dansait au loin, les flammes de la cheminée de la salle commune dansaient et crépitaient. L'ombre se dessinait sur le mur éclairé par les flammes. Sa respiration se bloqua quand un fil jaune s'enroula autour de son poignée droit, il l'attacha contre la rambarde l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner. Un faible rire, moqueur, retentit à travers ses oreilles. Quelqu'un enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, Anya se tendit et commença à se débattre, seulement cet inconnu l'immobilisa rapidement.

Anya sentit un souffle chaud près d'elle, elle aperçut une silhouette s'avançant tranquillement vers elle. Grand, les cheveux roux et les yeux malicieux, il était étrangement vêtus. Des petites silhouettes marchaient autour de lui comme si elles le gardaient, le protégeaient de toute attaque. Anya ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, quelqu'un la tenait en otage tandis qu'un autre s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire charmeur. Si seulement elle avait une épée, pensa t-elle réfléchissant à un moyen de partir.

« Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas Anya ? demanda une voix profonde dans ses oreilles.

-'Teer ?

-M'oublie pas, Anya.

-Jason ?

-C'est moi. Répondirent les deux tueurs l'entourant souriant.

-C'est un rêve. Enfin, c'est ce que les gens diront de toute façon. Mais ce rêve, ma chère, est bien réel. Informa Puppeteer libérant la jeune demi-déesse.

-Nous devons te parler. C'est important. Et n'en parle surtout pas à tes frères. Ils apprendront plus tard. Dit Jason désactivant les jouets qui l'accompagner.

-Donc ?

-Assis toi. »

Anya voulut rester debout mais Puppeteer l'attirait sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle soupira tandis que les deux tueurs lui jetaient des regards amusés.

« Tu fais partie d'une communauté qui existe dans la mythologie, pas la mythologie grecque, la mythologie plus sombre qui comprend des êtres comme nous. Tu as été marqué par Slender. Tu es un peu partout chez les Grecs, chez les retardés du monde magique, dans le monde normal et chez nous. Le tatouage de ta communauté le prouve, la marque de Slender fait que tu es quelque chose de plus.

-Il y a évidemment quelque chose en plus. En plus d'être une demi-déesse, ton avenir n'appartient en soi plus aux trois sœurs destinées. Contrairement à tes frères, tu fais un peu plus partie de notre monde.

-Eh ? Comment ça ?

-As-tu des pulsions ? demanda simplement Puppeteer après avoir échangé un regard avec Jason The Toymaker.

-Pulsions… C'est vrai que parfois j'ai envie de faire de façon permanente faire taire les gens. Mais ça veut rien dire. C'est normal pour un enfant d'Arès.

-LJ a dit que tu as envoyé plusieurs personnes à l'infirmerie depuis le début de l'année.

-Ils m'ont attaqué ! Et ils ont même saboté mon travail ! Et cette sale garce l'a bien mérité ! râla soudainement Anya en serrant les poings.

\- Vraiment ? ricana Puppeteer. Crois moi, il y a bien plus que ça. Tes derniers rêves en sont la preuve. Ne te mens pas à toi-même. »

Depuis le début de l'année, de nombreuses choses s'étaient passées. Tout le monde n'aimait pas Anya, ou encore ses frères, et certains lui avaient fait savoir depuis le début de sa troisième année. Anya avait répliqué en envoyant baladé en premier lieu les gens puis la tension était montée d'un cran surtout lorsque les Poufsouffle avaient tenté d'humilier et de battre Iris, sa nièce. Elle avait envoyé une vingtaine de Poufsouffle à l'infirmerie en une journée, elle avait récolté ce jour trois semaines de colle. Quelques personnes dont une Gryffondor avaient saboté son boulot en potion ou encore l'un de ses devoirs, Anya avait violemment répliqué. Certes, elle les avait envoyé à l'infirmerie mais ils l'avaient cherché. Puisque les mots ne marchaient, Anya avait usé de la violence.

Son calme était tous les jours testés par les pulsions qui l'envahissaient. D'abord, elle avait pensé que c'était le fait que l'un de ses pères soit Arès. La colère avait été ces derniers un sentiment très présent, à cause des journaux et des critiques très discriminatoires des élèves – elle les entendait tout comme ses frères, ça se transformait lentement en haine.

« Juste de la violence. Finit par dire Anya en haussant les épaules

-Pas juste de la violence. Intervint une voix.

-Quoi ? interrogea Anya confuse en voyant Laughing Jack dans toute sa forme apparaître.

-Si je ne t'avais pas arrêté il y a un mois, tu aurais tué un Gryffondor de sixième année. Dit-il en croisant les bras l'a toisant du regard.

-Mais… Je m'en souviens pas de ça.

-Il ne se souvient pas de ça. Toi, tu aurais dû.

-Elle s'en souviendra en temps et en heure. Soupira Puppeteer en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Cet été, Slender te veut au manoir.

-Et le camp ?

-Ça, tu le verras avec lui. De toute façon, les monstres ne passent pas les barrières de la Forêt de Slender.

-Mais… Et mes frères ?!

-Tu trouveras une excuse.

-Et si tu ne viens pas de toi-même…

-Alors on se fera un plaisir te venir te chercher. Termina Puppeteer ricanant légèrement en voyant son expression. »

Anya se tut.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Tout allait si vite. Et pourtant, tout allait si lentement. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. En soi, elle n'avait pas le choix. Pourquoi elle ? Et ses frères ? Que s'était il passé le jour où elle avait failli tuer un Gryffondor ? Était-elle un danger pour Poudlard ? Pour ses amis et sa famille ? Qui était elle ?

Ils lui avaient dit que ses frères seront plus tard. Elle était donc la première à savoir, la première à avoir des décisions radicales à prendre. Un été seule dans le manoir de Slender entouré de serials killers n'était clairement pas la même chose qu'un été avec ses frères au camp ou sur des quêtes. Cet été là, songea Anya, ses frères seront seuls.

Jason posa ses yeux sur Anya. Elle était instable, lui-même le sentait, peut-être qu'attendre l'été serait trop dangereux comme pour elle que pour les autres. Avoir trois pères, qui étaient des Dieux, n'était pas une mince affaire pour des enfants ayant un pied dans la mythologie plus sombre, plus froide, plus dangereuse que la mythologie grecque. Le monde de la magie avait quant même un impact sur les triplés. C'était Anya qui subissait le plus d'impact. En dépit d'être des triplés, chacun ressemblait plus à l'un de leurs pères que les autres. Par exemple, Percy ressemblait plus à Poséidon sur certains points tandis que Harry ressemblait à Dionysos, ce qui laissait Anya avec Arès. Les pouvoirs d'Arès, la magie et leur mythologie impactaient énormément Anya.

La preuve : elle avait failli commettre un meurtre au sein de Poudlard.

Laughing Jack avait été là au bon moment. Néanmoins, laisser Anya à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année était très risquée. Son état se dégradait de plus en plus, la population de Poudlard ne l'aidait pas à se restreindre, peut-être qu'il était plus judicieux d'enlever Anya de Poudlard. Les frères de cette dernière seront suspicieux et voudront savoir la vérité néanmoins Slender avait été très clair. Ils connaîtront la vérité en temps et en heure. Les deux s'ajustaient mieux que leur sœur qui risquait de péter les plombs.

« 'Teer, j'ai changé d'avis.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-On l'a prend avec nous. C'est trop risqué de la laisser ici même s'il y a Laughing Jack autour.

-C'est vrai que maintenant il a des proxy. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts selon lui.

-Encore un point de plus pour emmener Anya avec nous. Ajouta Jason fixant la silhouette vacillante d'Anya.

-J'envoie un message à Slender. Et on se casse. »

Anya ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait maintenant. Jason lui expliqua rapidement au coin de l'oreille qu'il fallait mieux pour elle de partir maintenant. Ce n'était pas grave si elle manquait le reste des mois. Laughing Jack ainsi que Puppeteer allaient s'arranger pour que personne, sauf peut-être les frères d'Anya, ne se rend compte de son absence. Avec l'aide de la magie ainsi que de leurs pouvoirs, ils allaient créer un clone qui prendra la place de la jeune demi-déesse.

* * *

Fred soupira. Il était fatigué bien qu'il le cacha à son jumeau. Qui lui était malade depuis plusieurs jours. Laughing Jack leur avait dit que c'était un effet secondaire de leur insolence. Du coup, Fred se retrouvait avec tout le travail à faire.

Et Laughing Jack ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Il clignota des yeux en posant une boîte sur la table. Il bailla sans le vouloir tandis que le tueur apparaissait. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait trois personnes avec lui dont il en reconnut une. Fred fit semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation ou encore à la Potter dont l'aura l'effrayait.

« Malade ? T'es sûr que ce soit un effet secondaire ? demanda un grand homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Peut-être. Pas très sûr.

-Pourquoi tu ne les emmènes pas dans ton carnaval ? fit un homme aux cheveux noirs et yeux jaunes.

-Déjà fait avant que je les marque.

-Tu pourrais les envoyer en stage chez les proxy de Slender. Proposa le premier inconnu déposant la Potter sur le canapé.

-Pas mal comme idée. Sourit narquoisement Laughing Jack.

-J'ai la réponse de Slender. Il a dit d'emmener Anya dès que possible.

-Mais avant, on doit s'occuper de son absence. »

Fred avait finalement fini tout son travail pour la journée. Son jumeau lui manquait terriblement. Le garçon s'assit dans l'une des pièces de la maison isolée se demandant comment la Potter connaissait ces tueurs, si ses frères les connaissaient aussi, qui elle était, qu'est-ce qu'elle était en réalité, ce qu'elle faisait là.

Et son aura…

Par merlin !

L'aura était juste terrifiante !

Iris s'assit à la table des Serpentards en face d'Harry et de Percy, les seuls des trois Potter à être dans la grande salle.

« Anya n'est pas là ? demanda Iris curieuse.

-Non. Nous ne l'avons pas vu ce matin. Répondit pensif Harry. »

Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé en se réveillant ni même en descendant dans la salle commune. Son lit était défait, signe qu'elle avait dormi dedans, sauf que ses draps et sa couverture étaient froides.

« Peut-être qu'on la verra en cours. Renchérit Percy voulant être optimiste.

-De qui parlez-vous ? demanda un Serpentard curieux.

-Anya. Elle n'est pas là ce matin. Répondit Harry encore pensif. »

Aucun des Serpentards ne la vit durant la matinée. Néanmoins, tous les professeurs reçurent une note disant que la Serpentard était à l'infirmerie pour cause de maladie. Selon les dires de l'infirmière, Anya se serait rendue plus tôt dans la journée à l'infirmerie à cause de maux de tête et d'un mal de ventre atroce. Percy et Harry la rejoignirent en fin de journée, tous deux inquiets pour sa santé, l'infirmière renvoya la Serpentard avec ses deux frères dans leur dortoir avant le couvre-feu.

* * *

Fred se frotta le nez. Il était assis sur le lit de son frère très inquiet. Lui et son jumeau étaient fusionnels, tous deux avaient un lien et pouvaient ressentir les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre. Son frère avait un mal de tête atroce, il avait constamment mal au ventre et toussait beaucoup. Fred ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il espérait que son frère aille bien. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait supporter le tueur tout seul plus longtemps. De plus, Laughing Jack n'était plus seul à présent. Il y avait deux autres tueurs : Puppeteer – un marionnettiste – et Jason The Toymaker. Ainsi qu'une autre élève de Poudlard, l'une des Potter.

Les tueurs discutaient non loin de la chambre de son frère. Laughing Jack refusait de les faire dormir dans la même chambre. Il avait souhaité les séparer au mieux pour qu'ils adhérent à ses idées.

« C'est sûrement un effet secondaire, j'ai entendu une histoire similaire de la part de Masky.

-Ça se soigne, au moins ?

-Bien sûr. Mais il faut qu'il fasse un serment.

-Et s'il trahit le serment ?

-Ça l'enverra dans un état atroce de douleur et de maladie jusqu'à qu'il s'excuse.

-Je vais tenter ça.

-Et s'il refuse de faire le serment ?

-Une bonne leçon suffira pour le faire craquer. Ricana LJ faisant frissonner Fred. »

Il sursauta quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Le tueur entra tel le maître des lieux dans la pièce. Il soupira bruyamment s'apercevant que George dormait. Il se tourna vers Fred, un sourire immense apparut sur ses lèvres. Laughing Jack attrapa le cou de Fred et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, riant en voyant l'expression horrifié de l'adolescent.

« Il est temps que tu comprennes. »

Le tueur commença à le battre, il lui donna des coups de poings et des coups de pieds ne lui laissant aucun répit. Les gémissements et les cris de douleur de Fred s'entremêlaient puis le tueur le poignarda sans arrêt jusqu'à que Fred plaide.

« Si.. Si.. Stop ! Je te jure !

-Tu me jures quoi ? susurra Laughing Jack souriant narquoisement.

\- Je jure de te suivre, t'obéir…

-Et ?

-Et ne jamais plus m'enfuir !

-Bien. T'apprends vite. Serment fait, serment entendu ! conclut Laughing Jack relâchant Fred. Tes blessures guériront. »

Fred hocha la tête ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.


	20. 20 Inévitable le début de trois légendes

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, Percy Jackson ou encore les Creepypasta. Ils appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.**

* * *

Bonsoir, bonsoir cher lecteur, lectrice.

J'ai reçu une review qui me disait en général que l'histoire était bonne, mais que le troisième monde (celui des Creepypasta) était encore inconnu. Donc je vais expliquer en quelques lignes en quoi ce monde consiste.

**Définition : **

**Creepypasta** – Une Creepypasta est une légende urbaine diffusée sur Internet, pouvant se décliner sous plusieurs formats (source Wikipédia).

La liste suivante contient les Creepypasta les plus connus dont vous pouvez trouver leurs histoires sur Google, Youtube, etc.

Slenderman, Jeff the killer, Ben Drowned, Ticci Toby, Puppeteer, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, etc.

Les **Creepypasta** peuvent se trouver sous différentes formes : forme écrite ou forme dessinée.

Le mot « proxy » signifie, dans l'univers des Creepypasta, serviteur. Souvent, on voit que Masky, Hoodie et Toby sont les proxy du Slenderman. Le proxy, on le voit dans certaines histoires, ne peut pas mourir et doit obéir au moindre ordre de la personne à qui le proxy appartient. Par exemple, si vous êtes assez bon en anglais (voire vous pouvez traduire la page automatiquement) vous pouvez lire Stockholm Syndrome (Jeff the killer x OC) de pastaforeverymeal. C'est une histoire non finie mais c'est très bien écris, elle reflète bien l'humour noir, la folie de la Creepypasta Jeff the killer.. Enfin l'histoire est cool.

Le détail que j'ai souvent, voire très peu mentionné, c'est :

**La communauté du gris tâché de rouge. **

Ça, ça vient de moi. C'est une communauté qui réunit les enfants brisés dont font parti les triplés.

* * *

**Bouts de chanson utilisés : **

Slender Man song – Zip zipper (1)

Gasoline – Halsey (2)

Il était un petit navire (3) [comptine pour enfant]

Sweet dreams – Marilyn Manson (4)

* * *

**20\. Inévitable, le début de trois légendes**.

**_Slenderman, Slenderman_**

**_All the children try to run_**

**_Slenderman, Slenderman_**

**_To him it's part of the fun_****_Slenderman, Slenderman_**

**_Dressed in dark, his suit and tie_**

**_Slenderman, Slenderman_****_You most certainly will die (1)_**

L'adolescente fixait le plafond. Elle n'arrivait même pas à dormir. C'était étrange de ne plus être près de ses frères, manger avec eux, se battre avec eux, s'entraîner avec eux, vivre avec eux. Anya vivait à présent, jusqu'à peut-être Septembre, dans le manoir de l'une des entités les plus connus et les craintes du monde : Slenderman. Grand, sans visage, habillé d'un costume noir avec une cravate rouge, Slenderman pouvait apparaître dans les cauchemars, traumatiser un grand nombre de personnes par sa simple présence. Sa puissance, bien cachée et maîtrisée, ainsi que le bourdonnement assommant accompagnaient cet être dépourvu de visage – remplacé par un vide terrifiant – pour beaucoup il n'était plus qu'un mythe, qu'une légende urbaine terrifiante ayant abattu plus d'une centaine de personnes. Il était selon quelques légendes kidnappeur d'enfants, personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait des enfants. Encore, beaucoup de mystères entouraient l'entité qui semblait depuis quelques dizaines d'années s'occuper des nouveaux Creepypasta qui entraient son monde.

Le manoir de Slenderman était actuellement situé dans l'une des plus grandes, denses et dangereuses forêts de Washington. Il était possible que le manoir disparaisse pour réapparaître dans une autre forêt en Allemagne, lieu d'origine de Slenderman, ou encore dans d'autres pays où l'entité avait installé son terrain de jeu.

La jeune demi-déesse était sous la tutelle de Slenderman. Elle n'était ni un proxy ni une Creepypasta, elle était un tout autre genre dû à son héritage grecque. Néanmoins, dû à une enfance catastrophique, à un abus, la stabilité mentale était questionnable. Anya clignota des yeux ennuyée de ne pas pouvoir dormir, peut-être était-ce à cause de l'endroit où elle était allongée. Sa chambre, ou sa chambre temporaire, était dans le sous-sol du manoir. La raison avait été expliqué par Slenderman, lui-même, dû à sa soif de grand grandissante et à son manque de contrôle, il était important pour elle de rester dans le sous-sol le temps qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa soif de sang.

Soif de sang qu'elle ne comprenait pas réellement.

« Hey, y a quelqu'un ? »

Anya cessa net de penser. Certes, elle n'était pas dans la partie où des malheureux étaient retenus mais ce n'était tout de même pas normal d'entendre quelqu'un si près d'elle.

« Je sais que t'es là. Je ne veux pas de mal, je l'ai entendu plus tôt…

-...

-Ils sont des menteurs de la pire espèce. Ne les écoute pas.

-...

-…Écoute, je sais qu'on se connait pas. Mais je pourrai t'aider. »

La voix était masculine. C'était celle d'un homme d'une vingtaine voire d'une trentaine d'année, il essayait de dégager de la sincérité et de la douceur dans sa voix, mais Anya savait parfaitement que tout n'était que mensonge. Il essayait simplement de sauver sa peau en amadouer quiconque voudra l'aider.

« Hey. »

L'homme avait recommencé à parler. Anya se leva se frottant les bras distraitement, elle leva les yeux vers la porte juste pour voir une paire de yeux marrons la fixer. Derrière la petite fenêtre fermée avec des barreaux, comme une prison, le visage d'un homme s'y tenait. Le visage ovale, les yeux marrons, le regard perçant, il l'a fixait. Il ne réalisait pas que Anya le regardait, pas de la même manière. L'homme joua un trick pour déjouer la serrure, il posa un pied dans la cellule avant de s'arrêter.

« Tu viens ? Je sais comment sortir. De plus à deux, on survivra.

-Non.

-P.. Pourquoi ? bégaya t-il ne s'attendaient pas à cette réponse. »

L'adolescente ne répondit pas.

Elle souffrait d'une migraine intense. Sa tête semblait si lourde, ses yeux se détachaient à peine de la personne ne face d'elle. Son corps tremblait. Mais il ne tremblait pas de peur, plutôt d'une excitation très étonnante voire familière. L'adolescente ne comprenait pas. L'homme ouvrit la bouche, il se mit à débiter encore et encore, et ça l'énervait. Il lui mentait ! Tout criait au mensonge, il prenait malin plaisir à lui mentir, à essayer de la manipuler. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle détestait ça. Elle haïssait ça. La jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'avançait vers l'homme, ses yeux se plissèrent de rage tandis que son avidité s'accroissait dangereuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ? demanda t-il en remarquant le corps raide de sa cadette.

-Tout va bien. Répondit Anya le fixant à présent avec une haine dissimulée.

-Alors on y va ?! sourit joyeusement – faux joie ! hurlait l'esprit de l'adolescente –l'homme en sortant de la pièce.

-Non.

-Bon gamine, tu me suis si tu veux pas mourir ! s'énerva soudainement l'homme ayant marre de jouer les bons samaritains.

-Ferme là. »

Avant que Anya puisse l'attaquer, quelqu'un surgit derrière elle et l'empêcha rapidement de bouger. Une autre personne apparut derrière, cette fois-ci, l'homme qui gela brusquement terrifié.

« Non… gémit il en se débattant contre son bourreau qui se contenta de ricaner.

-On. Va. S'amuser. Toi. Et. Moi. Ricana Laughing Jack emmenant sa victime dans son carnaval pour le torturer probablement à mort.

-S'il vous plaît… plaida l'homme avant de disparaitre avec le clown tueur.

-Tu étais prête à le tuer, Anya. Déclara Puppeteer en relâchant l'adolescente.

-Non je…

-Ne le nie pas.

-Mais… tenta de nier une nouvelle fois la jeune fille.

-Excitation et soif de sang ? interrompit le tueur en la retournant vers lui.

-… Soupira Anya réalisant que le tueur avait encore une fois raison sur toute la ligne.

-Tous ceux réveillés ont senti ta soif de sang instable.

-Merde. Si je pète les plombs..

-Tu deviendras une Creepypasta à partir du moment où tu tombés dans la folie et le meurtre.

-Ah.

-Souviens toi. T'as failli tuer quelqu'un. Qui sait où tu tomberas dans les années à venir, on sera là. »

Elle hocha la tête. Le tueur ferma la porte derrière lui la laissant dans le noir complet. Cette fois-ci, l'excitation passée, elle s'endormit sur son lit de fortune.

* * *

Percy poussa un long soupir.

« Elle me manque… soupira t-il la tête collée à la table.

-À moi aussi. Murmura son frère recevant des regards confus.

-De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Chiron.

-Anya. Répondirent les deux frères en chœur.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue au camp ? demanda le centaure.

-Ça, nous ne pouvons pas le dire. Dit Harry en relevant la tête.

-Pourquoi ça ? interrogea Polux curieux.

-Nous sommes tenus au secret. Précisa Percy échangeant un regard avec son frère. »

Leur sœur était au manoir de Slenderman depuis quelques mois. Elle leur envoyait de temps à autre des lettres décrivant un quotidien assez étrange, de son point de vue. Elle ne leur avait pas exactement dit la raison derrière sa présence au manoir cependant les deux frères savaient que ça les concernerait un moment donné.

« Viendra t-elle plus tard ? s'enquit Castor au duo secret.

-Aucune idée. Fit Percy en haussant les épaules.

-Probablement pas. Dit Harry posant ses couverts sur son assiette.

-Ah… »

Il y avait encore plein de choses que les triplés gardaient pour eux-mêmes. Ils avaient beau être britannique issu d'un héritage grec, ils avaient également un pied posé dans une mythologie, beaucoup plus sombre et mystérieuse que la mythologie grecque. Leur enfance n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Au fond d'eux, ils le savaient. Ils n'étaient pas similaires aux enfants normaux, plutôt différents, et cette différence était ni noire ni blanche. Beaucoup avaient tendance à penser que le monde était noir et blanc, que le mal et le bien existaient réellement. Or, rien n'était rose, une touche de gris contrastait le monde. De plus, la notion de « mal » et la notion de « bien » étaient différentes selon les points de vue. Ces notions n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, il était difficile de les définir dans leur monde. Pour d'autres, le mal et le bien n'existaient pas. Tout dépendait des actions, des raisons et des conséquences.

Leur enfance passée dans l'obscurité et le froid (la cave), la douleur et la négligence (l'abus de leurs proches), la haine et la cruauté (leur oncle et leur tante) les avait gravé à jamais. Ils portaient des cicatrices physiques comme des cicatrices mentales. Percy et Harry mentiraient s'il disait qu'ils n'avaient pas des tendances violentes quand quelqu'un les touchait, quand quelqu'un voulait les manipuler voire les tuer (combien de fois leur oncle avait manqué de les tuer durant leur enfance catastrophique ?). Ils mentiraient s'ils disaient qu'ils n'étaient pas dérangés, qu'ils n'avaient pas développé la kleptomanie ou encore tous les instincts nécessaires à la survie de l'homme. Ils mentiraient s'ils disaient qu'ils ne haïssaient personne. Ils mentiraient s'ils disaient qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas tuer quelqu'un, tel que leur oncle ou tante. Ils mentiraient si.. En bref, les deux frères comme leur sœur – qui semblait jusqu'à présent être la première à plonger tête la première dans le côté obscur du monde – n'étaient pas aussi sain d'esprit que beaucoup, voire la majorité, pouvaient croire.

Par ailleurs, l'un de leur père, Dionysos, le savait depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur eux. Il avait beau être le Dieu du Vin, il était également le Dieu de la Folie. Le dieu pouvait déjà voir la folie bien développée, encore cachée cependant, dans les âmes de Percy, Anya et Harry. Il ne disait rien sachant très bien qu'en plus de faire parti de la mythologie grecque, ils auront leur place dans la mythologie la plus sombre de leur monde. Dionysos, tout comme Arès et Poséidon, avait remarqué qu'ils vieillissaient plus lentement que les autres enfants, signe du fait que leurs avenirs étaient clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'un parent divin souhaiterait pour son enfant, seulement parfois il n'y avait pas de solution autre donc c'était inévitable, la seule consolation qu'un parent divin pouvait avoir : c'était le fait de pouvoir voir son enfant et lui parler pour l'éternité.

* * *

Assise sur le porche, l'adolescente de quatorze ans – elle avait fêté son anniversaire avec ses frères à travers Messenger – regardait la forêt pensive.

L'été touchait bientôt à sa fin. Bien qu'il restait un mois, Anya espérait de tout cœur qu'elle pourra rejoindre ses frères pour sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Depuis son arrivée au manoir, l'entraînement avait été tout simplement brutal. Jeff, le tueur l'un des plus sanguinaires – il aimait sculpter, défigurer le visage de ses victimes avant de les achever – avait été celui qu'il l'avait entraîné physiquement, même l'entraînement d'un demi-dieu était moins brutal. Laughing Jack s'était contenté de l'emmener à des endroits où elle serait tentée de tuer. Officiellement, elle n'avait pas encore péter les plombs (le mot anglais est « to snap » qui veut dire « rompre » mais je ne peux pas employer « rompre » voire « briser » pour la phrase sinon ce sera bizarre donc pour cette phrase c'est « péter les plombs »). Slenderman néanmoins sentait que ce serait pour bientôt cependant il ne savait pas quand exactement. Il était resté assez vague autour des autres tueurs et surtout de Anya.

Anya repensait à son enfance. Elle se souvenait de la fois où son oncle l'avait tellement battu que sa magie s'était manifestée d'une manière brutale, elle avait propulsé l'homme contre le mur en pierre puis la magie avait fait bouger l'étagère d'outils d'en face contre l'oncle de sa porteuse (Anya). Vernon avait été assommé. Plus tard, il avait été à l'hôpital. À cause de l'étagère, il gardait à présent une cicatrice. Les mots froids et cruels mélangés à la haine avaient fortement marqué la jeune fille, les coups et la faim l'avaient souvent affaibli, seulement il eût deux fois où Anya fit preuve de violence. Elle tenta de répliquer lors d'une séance de coups, Vernon – et plus tard Pétunia – l'avait brutalement puni. Il n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'elle se rebelle. Ce jour-là, et la nuit suivante, son corps ensanglanté avait été entreposé et enchaîné dans l'une des pièces sans fenêtre et vide de la cave. La deuxième fois, ce fut lorsqu'elle fut attrapée en train de voler. Anya avait réussi à cacher son butin en utilisant tout ce qu'elle avait appris au cours des années contre sa tante, qui avait été seule dans la maison à ce moment-là. Par ailleurs, Pétunia n'avait jamais rien dit sur cet accident à son mari parce que Anya avait manipulé psychologiquement sa tante.

« Que diront les voisins ? avait-elle demandé innocemment d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu par le voisinage.»

Après, Pétunia avait peur de ce que les voisins pourraient dire. Il ne fallait pas aller par quatre chemins pour dire que Anya haïssait avec passion Pétunia et Vernon. Ces deux humains qui prétendaient être normaux, qu'ils puaient l'hypocrisie, le mensonge, qui étaient de parfaits déchets. Anya appréciait le fait de plus à les voir cependant sa haine pour le couple Dursley ne diminuait pas. L'adolescente de quatorze ans serra ses poings sentant la rage monter en elle alors que les souvenirs de son enfance l'envahissaient, il eût des moments particulièrement traumatisants pour elle. Lors d'une soirée mondaine entre les Dursley et une autre famille, plutôt aisée, Vernon avait présenté à son collège Anya. Ce fameux collège qui n'était pas mieux que Vernon, en dépit d'avoir lui-même une fille, il commit l'acte du viol. Tout s'était passé dans la pièce des punitions les plus sévères, Vernon n'avait pas été présent, pourtant il avait été là derrière la porte. Anya le savait très bien. Ses poings tremblaient comme elle se souvenait de cette fameuse nuit, et toutes ces autres nuits qui suivirent jusqu'à que l'homme cesse de venir. Apparemment, selon Dudley l'homme avait divorcé avec sa femme. Cette dernière avait découvert son infidélité. C'était vrai. Il avait couché de nombreuses fois avec Pétunia. Vernon lui-même en voulait énormément à son ancien collège pour avoir couché avec sa femme.

Anya rêvait retourner cet homme et lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait subir pendant de nombreuses nuits. L'adolescente interrompit ses pensées alors qu'une idée surgissait dans son esprit. Un sourire narquois, très excité, apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle allait lui faire payer. Elle savait que l'ancien collège de son oncle n'avait pas quitté Surrey, elle connaissait son nom de famille donc ça ne serait pas difficile de le retrouver. Seulement, Anya ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui aller. Anya tremblait d'excitation, de petits rires s'échappaient parfois de sa bouche, elle gloussait. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé le torturer dans toutes les manières possibles ? Combien de fois s'était-elle imaginée de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Elle haïssait autant cet homme que son oncle et sa tante. Elle voulait détruire sa vie, elle voulait le détruire de l'intérieur avant de le détruire dans le sens littéral.

Inconsciemment, sa soif de sang fut ressenti à travers tout le manoir. Ce fut Jeff qui vint à sa rencontre. Il s'arrêta cependant à quelques pas de Anya, celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué. L'atmosphère avait changé, le tueur pouvait le sentir, un sourire sauvage apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Dis moi ce que tu veux. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Le déchiqueter. Répondit d'un ton dangereusement bas l'adolescente.

-Où est t-il ?

-Surrey.

-Nom ? demanda Jeff avec un sourire narquois.

-Jefferson.

-Alors viens. La vengeance n'attend pas.

-Tu ne m'empêches pas ? s'étonna Anya en se levant.

-Non. Chacun sa vengeance. Je suis prêt à parier que toi et tes frères souhaitent de vous venger contre deux personnes en particulier. Mais toi, tu as une vengeance personnelle. »

Jeff s'enfonça dans la forêt tout en gardant un œil sur l'adolescente, qui tremblait, pas de froid mais plutôt d'une excitation morbide. La soif de sang était bien présente, la rage et la folie montaient et grandissaient peu à peu. Personne ne les stopperait. De toute façon, si Slenderman aurait voulu les arrêter, il l'aurait déjà fait. Une fois qu'elle lâcherait toute prise, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière pour elle. De plus, ses frères suivront dans peu de temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent une dizaine de minute plus tard devant un tronc d'arbre où l'un des symboles de Slenderman était gravé. Ils se téléportèrent donc à Surrey en Angleterre, près de Londres. Le tueur, avec l'aide de Ben Drowned qui se trouvait déjà dans la région, trouva rapidement ce fameux Jefferson dont Anya réclamait le sang.

« Je veux détruire sa vie d'abord. Qu'il soit détruit intérieurement. Ricana l'adolescente entrant dans la maison vide de l'homme. »

Il avait apparemment une nouvelle femme ainsi qu'un petit garçon. Il vivait dans une grande maison avec quatre chambres, deux salles de bain, un salon, des toilettes, une cuisine et un jardin. La maison était une maison normale. Or, dans le sous-sol de la maison ainsi que dans le grenier. Tout était différent. D'abord, dans le grenier, il y avait une chambre secrète où des photos de personnes nues étaient placardées sur le mur. L'adolescente prit toutes les photos et les glissa dans une enveloppe, elle mit une illusion dans la pièce pour tromper Jefferson. L'adolescente fredonna une vieille comptine terrifiante en entrant dans le sous-sol, elle prit des photos de l'endroit, des jouets sexuels entreposés, des différentes autres choses qui se trouvaient dans le sous-sol de la maison. Copiant avec exactitude l'écriture de l'homme, elle adressa l'enveloppe contenant les photos ainsi qu'une lettre à la femme du patron de l'entreprise dans laquelle Jefferson travaillait.

En moins de deux jours, l'affaire éclata. Jefferson fut viré de son travail par son patron qui le confronta à propos de l'enveloppe qu'il avait envoyé. En très peu de temps, Jefferson perdit son travail, sa femme et son fils, ses amis, toute la vie qu'il avait construite. Alors qu'il tombait au fond du gouffre, trois personnes attendaient le bon moment pour l'attaquer. Anya appréciait le fait que l'homme soit détruit de l'intérieur, elle avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à détruire son second mariage.

Jefferson était seul chez lui, seul dans une grande maison sans son fils ni même sa femme qui avait demandé le divorce. Il était avachi sur son canapé en train de regarder la télévision, une bière était posée à côté de lui avec un paquet de chips. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit, il attrapa la télécommande et baissa le son. L'homme écouta quelques secondes son environnement, au moment où il allait de détendre, un bruit retentit à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela ressemblait à.. Jefferson écarquilla les yeux réalisant que quelqu'un était entré dans sa maison. Il se leva, il se dirigea sa cuisine pour prendre quelque chose, pour s'armer contre le cambrioleur. Il retourna dans le salon armé d'un couteau pour appeler la police. Son téléphone était posé sur la table du salon cependant au moment de le prendre, Jefferson se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là. Pourtant il était sûr que le téléphone était là quand il était encore dans le salon quelques minutes avant. Il renforça sa prise sur le couteau, soudainement il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'écroula au sol. Le couteau vola à quelques mètres de lui.

Comme la pièce était plongée dans le noir, seule la télévision émettait de la lumière, il ne voyait rien. Alors qu'il se relevait grognant un peu car il s'était fait mal, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant une silhouette ramasser le couteau. La silhouette était petite, elle semblait très familière. Il ne savait pas d'où mais si elle était familière, c'était qu'il avait dû la connaître par le passé. Lorsqu'il se releva, la silhouette se tourna vers lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? exigea t-il d'un ton froid.

-Deux choses. Dit la silhouette en restant sur sa position.

-De l'argent ? demanda t-il.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant, à vrai dire j'en ai plus que toi. Ricana la silhouette tandis que Jefferson se sentit soudainement poussé à sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? exigea t-il avec rage et une goutte de peur cessant d'utiliser la politesse.

-Te torturer. Te tuer.

-Q.. quoi ? bégaya t-il complètement sous le choc.

-Exactement. Personne ne t'entendra. Tu es à moi. Il est temps que tu paies ce que tu m'as fait enfoiré. Dit la silhouette dévoilant une chevelure noire, ses yeux violets fixaient Jefferson dans les yeux.

-Tu.. tu es cette gamine… murmura t-il sous le choc et effrayé. »

Anya gloussa. Magiquement, elle lia les mains de la l'homme. Elle s'approcha de l'homme, lui attrapa violemment le menton et planta son regard dans celui pétrifié de son violeur.

« Tu vas payer. »

Un chuchotement. Jefferson couina sentant l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus électrique. Ce n'était plus une enfant mais bien une adolescente en quête de vengeance, en quête de sang. Du sang de Jefferson. Ce dernier tremblait sous le regard perçant dont une lueur de folie y résidait. Anya renforça sa poigne sur le menton de l'homme, elle posa le couteau sur la gorge de son ancien bourreau ricanant légèrement. Alors qu'elle dévoilait sa véritable personnalité, cette soif de sang qui régnait en elle depuis son enfance, cette haine intense et ce dégoût terrible pour un sacré nombre de personne. Anya gloussa bougeant le couteau sur la joue droite de sa victime, lentement elle traça un trait sur la chair ignorant les cris de douleur de Jefferson. Le sang sortit coulant sur la joue de l'homme, elle lâcha son menton et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de Jefferson. Il cria de douleur tombant sur le dos. Anya s'approcha vers lui, avant que l'homme ne songe à bouger, elle poignarda sa cuisse gauche lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Il gémit plaidant Anya de le laisser en vie. Il proposait tout ce qu'il avait. Seulement, l'adolescente était déjà perdu dans sa propre folie.

Alors qu'elle défigurait lentement prenant malin plaisir à faire durer la douleur, Jefferson était en train de se souvenir clairement d'où il avait vu l'adolescente. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, très intense et très douloureuse pour Jefferson, une dizaine de minutes très satisfaisante pour Anya, celle-ci acheva sa victime en tranchant d'un coup sec la gorge de l'homme. Pour s'assurer qu'il reste bien mort, elle planta son couteau dans la poitrine de l'homme, au niveau de son cœur. L'adolescente se releva, les yeux rivés sur l'homme, un air fou sur le visage puis soudainement elle éclata de rire.

Vengeance accomplie.

* * *

Il ne pensait pas que sa fille, l'aînée des triplés, joindrait aussitôt l'autre côté du monde. Dionysos savait que c'était inévitable pour les deux frères présents au camp. Le fait que Slenderman lui-même se présente au camp pour emmener les deux frères loin pour éviter qu'ils posent tout problème au camp avait suffisamment pour le dieu. Ainsi il avait apprit pour sa fille. Bien que personne ne comprenait pourquoi les deux frères devaient partir du camp, tout le monde espérait les revoir dans quelques jours voire quelques semaines. Slenderman avait déposé les deux frères dans un autre État. Seulement Percy était en Arizona tandis que Harry se trouvait dans le Massachusetts. Deux serials killers n'étaient pas loin de chacun d'entre eux.

**_Are you deranged like me?_**

**_Are you strange like me?_**

**_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_**

**_Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_**

**_Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me? (2) _**

Percy marchait dans les rues désertes d'une petite ville suivant ses instincts les plus sauvages, les plus sanguinaires. Il s'arrêta devant une maison, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'il n'entre dans la maison, l'adolescent fit le tour pour s'assurer que personne ne rôdait autour. La soif de sang de sa sœur, qu'il ressentait à travers le lien qu'il partageait avec son frère et sa sœur, avait diminué. Ce ne voulait pas dire que sa sœur était pleinement calme. Percy huma une chanson qu'il avait apprise lors d'une nuit orageuse avec Harry et Anya.

**_Il était un petit navire._**

**_Il était un petit navire._**

**_Qui n'avait ja, ja, jamais navigué._**

**_Qui n'avait ja, ja, jamais navigué._**

**_Ohé, ohé...Ohé, ohé Matelot._**

**_Matelot navigue sur les flots._**

**_Ohé, ohé Matelot._**

**_Matelot navigue sur les flots.Il entreprit un long voyage._**

**_Il entreprit un long voyage._**

**_Sur la mer mé, mé,_**

**_Méditerranée.Sur la mer mé, mé, Méditerranée. (3)_**

La comptine était française. Elle pouvait au premier abord paraître innocente néanmoins si on regardait de plus prêt, qu'on écoutait réellement, on verrait qu'elle n'était pas aussi innocente. Percy pénétra dans le lieu silencieux par la voie d'une fenêtre ouverte, probablement pour aérer la maison. Lui comme son frère et sa sœur, pouvait maîtriser l'eau et l'utilisait de différentes manières. Pour son cas ici présent, il pouvait utiliser l'eau pour savoir comment de personnes se trouver dans la maison. À priori, il y avait un couple ainsi qu'un adolescent et une autre personne, étrangère au foyer.

**_Ohé, ohé..._**

**_Ohé, ohé Matelot.._**

**_Matelot navigue sur les flots._**

**_Ohé, ohé Matelot._**

**_Matelot navigue sur les flots._**

**_Au bout de cinq à six semaines._**

**_Au bout de cinq à six semaines._**

**_Les vivres vin, vin, vinrent à manquer._**

**_Les vivres vin, vin, vinrent à manquer._**

**_Ohé, ohé..._**

**_On tira z'à la courte paille._**

**_On tira z'à la courte paille._**

**_Pour savoir qui, qui, qui serait mangé._**

**_Pour savoir qui, qui, qui serait mangé._**

**_Ohé, ohé...Le sort tomba sur le plus jeune._**

**_Le sort tomba sur le plus jeune._**

**_Bien qu'il ne fut, fut, fut pas très épais._**

**_Bien qu'il ne fut, fut, fut pas très épais._**

**_Ohé, ohé..._**

**_On cherche alors à quelle sauce._**

**_On cherche alors à quelle sauce._**

**_Le pauvre enfant se, se, serait mangé._**

**_Le pauvre enfant se, se, serait mangé._**

**_Ohé, ohé..._**

**_L'un voulait qu'on le mit à frire._**

**_L'un voulait qu'on le mit à frire.L'autre voulait le, le fricasser._**

**_L'autre voulait le, le fricasser.. (3)_**

Il se glissa tranquillement dans la chambre du couple marié, selon les photos qu'il avait vu sur son chemin, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et s'approcha vers un homme confortablement couché sur le lit dont l'un de ses bras tenait sa femme. Tous deux étaient profondément endormis totalement inconscient de ce qu'il allait se passer. Percy leva le couteau et l'abaissa, la peau se déchira sous la force du coup, le couteau pénétra la chaire, le muscle, les organes de l'homme le réveillant brutalement. Il n'eût pas la chance de crier puisque Percy lui trancha la gorge. Néanmoins le brusque mouvement de l'homme réveilla la femme, cette dernière ouvrit doucement les yeux encore ensommeillés. Ce qu'elle vit la fit crier d'effroi. Percy étouffa le cri de la femme, il s'acharna sur cette dernière la poignardant plus d'une vingtaine de fois avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle dans l'agonie. Percy étouffa un rire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de l'adolescent, qui comme qui semblait être son ami, était réveillé.

Percy aperçut Eyeless Jack se glisser dans la chambre des parents, mort. C'était probablement parce qu'il avait une petite faim. Percy ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre, il entendit le brusque mouvement de pas et de couvertures. Le jeune tueur gloussa.

« Vous cachez ne vous sauvera pas la vie. Ricana l'adolescent avec un air fou. »

Il arracha soudainement la couverture d'un adolescent aux cheveux courts blonds. Ce dernier cria faisant sursauter l'autre adolescent, il n'eût pas le temps de bouger que Percy se jeta sur lui. Le sang ne tarda pas à tâcher la moquette de la chambre, le matelas du blond, les draps et la couverture. Alors qu'il poignardait toujours, il sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard figé et apeuré d'un adolescent ressemblant aux deux personnes qu'il avait tué juste avant. Percy abandonna le blond, déjà mort, et se mit à poursuivre l'adolescent. Éventuellement, le demi-dieu plaqua violemment sur le sol l'adolescent et commença à le frapper dans tous les sens, à le poignarder partout. Le sang l'éclaboussait, le sang éclaboussait le sol et les murs autour, les cris de turent peu à peu. Le demi-dieu se leva, sans un mot, l'adolescent quitta les lieux beaucoup plus en paix avec lui-même.

* * *

Harry était actuellement en train de suivre un groupe d'amis qui rigolait comme n'importe qui, blaguait, discutait comme n'importe quelle normale personne. Il faisait déjà nuit, les ombres le cachaient alors qu'il suivait les trois amis. Au début, ils étaient sept. Seulement quatre personnes étaient rentrées chez elle pour diverses raisons. Les deux premières étaient rentrées chez elle parce que leurs parents voulaient qu'elles rentrent tandis que les deux autres étaient simplement fatiguées. Donc l'adolescent suivait depuis une bonne heure le reste de la bande dans les parties un peu plus fantôme d'une petite ville en Arizona. Il se faufilait derrière eux, il leur donnait la terrible impression d'être suivi car toutes les deux minutes l'une des trois personnes se retourner. Finalement, les trois amis s'arrêtèrent devant une maison abandonnée dans un quartier complètement désert et très pauvre de la ville. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et prirent soin de fermer la porte. Harry trouva facilement une autre entrée, c'était à l'arrière de la maison, l'une des fenêtres était cassée. L'adolescent se cacha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda une voix féminine, qui appartenait à une adolescente de seize ans appelée Linda.

-Comme d'hab. Répondit une voix masculine appartenant à Roger, un adolescent de dix-sept ans. »

**_Sweet dreams are made of this._**

**_Who am I to disagree._**

**_Travel the world and the seven seas._**

**_Everybody looking for something._**

**_Some of them want to use you._**

**_Some of them want to get used by you._**

**_Some of them want to abuse you.._**

**_Some of them want to be abused.. (4) _**

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu ça ? »

Ils cessèrent de parler à la question de Simon. Ils secouèrent la tête répondant à la question de Simon, ce dernier décida de vérifier si personne ne se trouvait dans la maison. Il vérifia la cuisine, le sous-sol, le salon méticuleusement où se trouvaient ses amis, ensuite il se dirigea vers la pièce du fond où il pensait avoir entendu le bruit. Simon poussa la porte en bois doucement, à première vue il n'y avait rien. L'adolescent entra néanmoins dans la pièce, à ce moment-là, Harry surgit derrière lui posant une de ses mains sur sa bouche et mettant le couteau sous la gorge de Simon. L'expression minutieuse de Simon se transforma en une expression terrifiée, il tenta de crier pour alerter ses amis de la présence d'un intrus – bien que lui et ses amis étaient également des intrus – mais la main sur sa bouche étouffa son cri. Harry trancha d'un coup sec la gorge de l'adolescent, il se mit à tousser du sang. L'adolescent aux yeux verts abandonna Simon sur le sol et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Il se glissa dans le salon là où les deux autres adolescents ne parlaient plus, mais se bécotaient. Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la présence de Harry dans la pièce. Ce dernier les observa avec une étrange fascination (en même temps il était lui-même un adolescent), il s'approcha du couple et s'agenouilla près d'eux.

« Simon ? appela Linda après avoir cessé d'embrasser Roger.

-Bizarre. Fit ce dernier en se redressant tout en ne remarquant pas Harry juste derrière lui.

-Oui.. Ah ! cria Linda en voyant la silhouette qui se dressait derrière Roger

-Simon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? exigea de savoir Roger pensant à avoir à faire avec son ami. »

Un gloussement lui répondit. Puis un couteau plongea soudainement vers lui, il traversa sa chaire et transperça son cœur. Roger écarquilla, il vacilla au moment où Harry retira son couteau. Linda était sous le choc. L'adolescente de seize ans ne pouvait pas bouger, elle n'y arrivait pas, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit le plus jeune s'approcher d'elle. Linda ouvrit la bouche pour crier néanmoins aucun son ne sortit. Le sourire sauvage ainsi que le sang présent sur les vêtements et le couteau de l'adolescent terrifiaient Linda. Harry leva le couteau, un sourire narquois, il l'abaissa sur l'adolescente qui s'effondra sur le sol. L'adolescent s'assit à califourchon sur l'adolescente, il l'a poignarda jusqu'à que son cœur s'arrête. Par la suite, il quitta la maison abandonnant trois cadavres, qui seront retrouvés quelques jours plus tard par la police.

* * *

Dionysos s'était isolé.

Les triplés avaient tous franchi le seuil. Il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière. Bientôt, ils cesseront de vieillir comme tous les demi-dieux, et autres mortels, et resteront éternellement jeunes. Les monstres chassaient les demi-dieux. Néanmoins, les monstres ne chassaient pas les légendes urbaines. Sachant que les triplés étaient dans un monde tout aussi différent, dans une communauté qui maintenait l'équilibre du monde, les monstres chasseront moins les triplés qu'auparavant même s'ils étaient les enfants de trois Dieux dont l'un des trois grands. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. L'un des fils d'Arès était bien une Creepypasta. Il lui semblait d'une fille d'Aphrodite était devenue une légende urbaine japonaise.

« Les prochaines années risquent d'être différentes..

-Père est au courant. Intervint Arès en entrant la pièce dans laquelle Dionysos s'était réfugié.

-Et donc ?

-Il préconise de ne rien dire aux demi-dieux. Ça pourrait causer une guerre ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

-Ce n'était pas dans mon attention. Soupira Dionysos fixant la sphère magique où trois adolescents y apparaissaient.

-Ils iront bien. Dit Arès regardant ses trois enfants.

-Et avec la guerre avenir ? demanda Dionysos curieux.

-Ils se battront évidemment. Je pense qu'ils sont au centre d'une prophétie… »

Les deux se turent. Ils observèrent en silence les trois nouvelles légendes urbaines.

* * *

C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit.

La comptine « il était un petit navire » n'est pas aussi innocente que ça puisse paraître car on retrouve la notion de cannibalisme. Ça colle bien avec l'apparition de Eyeless Jack – un cannibale – dans le chapitre. Le fait que Anya ait pété les plombs fait qu'elle agit en trigger pour ses frères. Ils sont tous les trois très proches donc si l'un tombe, les autres suivront.

À la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 21.


	21. 21 guerre, guerre, vente vent

**Disclaimer : ****Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Percy Jackson ou encore moins les différents Creepypasta mentionnés dans l'histoire.****Seuls les OC m'appartiennent. **

* * *

_Bonsoir ! Ou bonjour.. ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser.__Avec ce chapitre, je dépasse la barre des 50 000 mots ! Cette histoire est actuellement la plus longue. C'est déjà énorme ! Bon, le titre… Si vous ne comprenez pas vraiment, c'est normal. Je ne pense pas que tout le monde connaisse… C'est le titre d'une chanson que vous pouvez facilement trouver sur Youtube, le titre du chapitre est évidemment en lien avec le chapitre. _

**21\. Guerre, guerre, vente vent. **

Le 2 Août était un jour particulier pour les Dieux Olympiens. Les Olympiens s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle du trône sur l'Olympe, chacun assis sur son trône.

Douze Olympiens : six Dieux, six Déesses.

D'abord, on pouvait trouver Zeus, père des dieux et des hommes, dieu des Dieux, dieu du tonnerre et du ciel. Il était assis entre Poséidon – dieu de la mer, des océans, des tremblements de terre et des chevaux – son frère et Héra – déesse du mariage, des femmes, de la naissance et protectrice des femmes mariées – qui était sa femme. Assis sur son trône lisant un magazine de vin, il y avait Dionysos, dieu du vin, des fêtes et de la folie. Il se trouvait entre Héphaïstos – dieu de la forge, du feu et des métaux – et Apollon – dieu du soleil, de la musique, de l'archerie, de la prophétie et de la guérison. À côté de Poséidon, il y avait Hermès – dieu du mouvement, des voleurs, du commerce et des voyageurs, messager des dieux – qui se trouvait lui-même à côté de Arès – dieu de la guerre, des crimes de sang, des armes et de la violence – ce dernier était assis en face de Déméter, déesse de la fertilité, des céréales, des moissons et de l'agriculture. Les trois dernières déesses du conseil Olympien étaient Athéna, déesse de la sagesse, de la raison et de la stratégie guerrière, Artémis, déesse de la chasse, de la nature sauvage et de la lune, elle était également la sœur jumelle de Apollon, et enfin, Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour, de la beauté et de la séduction. Exceptionnellement, parmi les Olympiens, deux autres figures s'y trouvaient. D'abord, Hadès dieu du monde souterrain et des Enfers, et ensuite Hestia, déesse du foyer et de la maison.

En cette journée chaude, une cacophonie résonnait dans la salle du trône puisque les uns discutaient tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Zeus se racla la gorge lourdement pour réclamer le silence, les conversations moururent, et un silence envahit la pièce.

« Ordre du jour : l'annonce d'Arès, l'embouteillage chez Hermès Messager, réduction à KFC, nouvelles entrées dans le monde des légendes urbaines. Annonça Zeus d'un ton neutre.

-Commençons par le moins important. Suggéra Héra à son mari et frère.

-Excellent, ma chère. Que pensez-vous des réductions à KFC ?

-Elles sont parfaites. Commenta Héphaïstos qui récemment passé à KFC ou se faisait livré quand il n'avait pas le temps de bouger.

-Peut-être que les réductions sont un peu trop. Murmura Artémis recevant des regards incrédules.

-Il faudrait que tu saches ce que tu veux ! La dernière fois, tu te plaignais qu'il n'y avait pas de réduction à KFC ! fit Athéna.

-Réduction à KFC ? chuchota Hadès interrogateur à Hestia qui secoua la tête, aucun d'eux n'était présent durant les réunions entre Olympiens donc ils ne suivaient pas énormément la conversation actuelle.

-Je pense que les réductions sont parfaites. Par contre, je préfère les réductions en Europe. C'est beaucoup plus réglementé. Renchérit Dionysos qui commandait des repas de temps en temps.

-N'as-tu pas récemment importé KFC d'Europe au camp ? s'enquit Déméter un sourcil levé.

-Si. Les gamins ont beaucoup aimé la variante. Répondit Dionysos. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de KFC avant de passer au sujet suivant : l'embouteillage chez Hermès Messager. C'était un nouveau système mis en place par Hermès, lui-même, d'abord c'était utilisé principalement par les demi-dieux, dorénavant tout le monde s'y mettait. Et cela créait de nombreux problèmes.

« Les demi-dieux l'utilisent énormément. Dit Hermès. Pour prévenir leurs proches, parler entre eux, enfin pour tout. Mon système a encore besoin de peaufinage avant de fonctionner à plein régime.

-N'ont-ils pas de téléphone ? demanda Artémis peu contente de cette information.

-Si. Sauf que le téléphone agit comme un signal pour attirer les monstres. Le téléphone n'est pas idéal dans leur cas. Répondit Hermès envoyant à la déesse de la lune un regard perçant.

-Les gamins de Héphaïstos ont commencé à tenter des choses avec les téléphones. C'est une affaire à suivre. Ajouta Dionysos, le seul lien avec le camp de demi-dieux. »

Bientôt, le sujet fut clôt. Ils embarquèrent sur le premier sujet d'importance capitale concernant les triplés, les enfants de Poséidon, Arès et Dionysos.

« Déjà ? lâcha Apollon sous le choc.

-Anya a été la première. Ses frères ont évidement suivi. Ils sont très proches. Renchérit Dionysos en mettant un marque page.

-Ce n'est pas la première que ça arrive. Il faut bien le rappeler.

-Il est impératif de garder cette information cachée des demi-dieux pour l'instant, voire pour toujours, je doute qu'ils ne comprennent l'enjeu. Déclara Zeus les bras croisés.

-Ont-ils déjà une histoire ? Un nom de scène ? demanda Hestia parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

-Non, pas encore. Le monde ne les a pas encore vu à l'œuvre. Répondit Arès ayant observé les triplés ces derniers jours pour voir comment ils s'ajustaient à leur nouveau statut.

-Qui s'occupe d'eux ? demanda Héra.

-L'opérateur et ses alliés. Répondit cette fois-ci Poséidon choquant le reste de la salle sauf Dionysos et Arès qui connaissaient déjà la réponse.

-L'opérateur n'est pas très.. fan des enfants, normalement.. Dit Athéna.

-Les gamins ne sont pas normaux, ne l'oublie pas Athéna. Coupa Hadès d'un ton sec.

-Ne sont-ils pas également des sorciers ? demanda curieux Zeus aux trois pères des triplés.

-Ils le sont. Répondit simplement Arès aiguisant une lame distraitement.

-Les sorciers sont aussi un problème. Soupira Hadès en pensant à un sorcier en particulier.

-De qui parles-tu ? demanda Poséidon interloqué.

-Un certain « Voldemort ». Ce bouffon a osé bousiller sa propre âme. Il l'a séparé en plusieurs morceaux. Informa Hadès toujours maugréant sur Voldemort qui l'agaçait plus que tout.

-Horcruxes ?

-Exactement… »

Ils continuèrent à parler de Voldemort, de sa montée en pouvoir et de ses idéaux, qui d'une manière ou d'une autre, étaient très similaires à l'histoire avec Hitler. Ils parlèrent des problèmes dans ma société sorcière, du manque de culture pour ce qui était de la mythologie grecque – comment Hécate pouvait accepter le fait qu'elle était que la Magie à la vue de ses sujets ? – ainsi que les sujets qui divisaient la population sorcière, plus précisément la population britannique. Environ trois heures plus tard, une pause fut décrétée. Certains décidèrent d'aller se rafraîchir dans leur temple respectif, d'autres vaquèrent à des occupations : Arès aiguisait des épées, Aphrodite était en train de se refaire une beauté, Héphaïstos lisait un magazine de bricolage, Dionysos songeait à la fin de sa sentence pour enfin boire son précieux vin. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, durant laquelle Héra et Zeus s'étaient disputés au sujet de Thalia, la réunion reprit. Tous tournèrent son attention vers le dieu de la guerre.

« Une guerre approche. »

Trois mots, une phrase, une bombe.

Et ça, personne ne s'y attendait. Arès n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins. Un long blanc s'en suivit. Tout le monde se regardait le blanc des yeux. Enfin, ce fut Athéna qui brisa le silence :

« T'es sûr ? »

Arès lui jeta un regard perçant. Le prenait elle pour quelqu'un de stupide ?

« Je suis le Dieu de la Guerre. »

Athéna déglutit. Probablement, elle se rendait de la précédente bêtise qu'elle avait dit.

« À quel point est proche la guerre, Arès ? demanda Hadès d'un ton sérieux.

-Suffisamment proche. Je ne peux pas dire un nombre exacte… Il s'interrompit lui-même pour réfléchir. Un an voire deux ans.

-Alors nous devons nous préparer à cette guerre –

-Comment peux-tu être sûr que cette guerre nous concerne ?! interrompit Artémis d'un ton glacial.

-Je suis le Dieu de la Guerre, Artémis. Cette guerre concerne tout le monde ! Autant que nous que nos progénitures ! répliqua Arès d'un ton acide. »

Arès était livide. Il était principalement furieux à cause de Athéna et Artémis, qui faisaient la paire pour remettre en question tout ce qu'il disait concernant la guerre à venir. Il était le Dieu de la Guerre, la guerre était son domaine, bon sang ! Zeus ferma les yeux sentant la tension palpable émettre de son fils, Arès, il ouvrit ses yeux jetant un regard glacial à ses deux filles qui ne le virent pas. Parfois, il les trouvait un peu trop arrogantes pour leur propre bien.

Hestia poussa un soupir silencieusement en observant le comportement de Artémis et de Athéna. Elle tourna son attention vers le foyer qu'elle entretenait, ce feu qui habitait ses enfants. Malgré le fait que ses enfants n'étaient pas connus, elle n'avait pas de cabines dans le camp grec (comme dans le camp romain, en soi), elle avait des enfants. Certes, elle n'avait pas des enfants de la même façon que tout le monde. Il existait plusieurs cas de naissance : le premier cas, c'était quand Hestia possédait une femme enceinte ou non pour transmettre ses attributs ; le deuxième cas était le cas qu'elle utilisait le plus, c'était le cas à trois parents (deux mortels plus elle) ; sinon il y avait un troisième cas où les enfants naissaient par le foyer, le feu. Ses enfants étaient généralement plus nombreux en Europe qu'aux États-Unis ou encore au Canada. La déesse avait récemment fait un sondage sur le nombre d'enfants qu'elle avait : environ 85 pourcent était en Europe, 8 pourcent au Canada, et le reste aux États-Unis.

Elle aurait presque aimé de ne pas assister à la réunion. Hestia croisa le regard de son frère, Hadès, lui qui malgré sa participation dans la conversation, s'ennuyait également.

* * *

Le clown tueur était avachi sur le canapé déchiré d'une maison de banlieue, en train de manger des chips. Deux cadavres mutilés par ce même homme jonchaient sur le sol, dans leur sang. Le tueur était très grand, il faisait encore deux mètres, il possédait des cheveux mi longs noirs ainsi que des yeux intensément noirs. Sa peau était blanche tandis que ses vêtements n'étaient que noirs et que blancs. Il portait aucune autre couleur. Ceux qui le verront, diront sûrement qu'il était dépressif. Et ceux qui le reconnaîtront, fuiront à vue. La légende urbaine regardait la télévision attendant visiblement quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, enfin deux personnes.

« Que font-ils ? pensa t-il à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte. »

Étonnement, sa relation avec la paire s'était améliorée. Néanmoins, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion et ne baissait pas sa garde autour d'eux. Les jumeaux souffraient d'un syndrome qu'il connaissait bien, c'était le syndrome de Stockholm (phénomène psychologique observé chez des orages ayant vécu durant une période prolongée avec leurs geôliers et qui ont développé une sorte d'empathie, de contagion émotionnelle vis-à-vis de ceux-ci, selon les mécanismes complexes d'identification et de survie / définition Wikipédia). Du moins, c'était le début du syndrome. La paire s'était résignée à s'échapper de son emprise, ce n'était pas comme si c'était réellement possible – enfin il existait un moyen mais ce dernier était extrême et ne valait clairement pas le coup – la paire avait appris à se familiariser avec leur nouveau environnement. Laughing Jack était certain qu'ils se posaient des questions à son sujet, que ses actions, sur le pourquoi du comment.

« Freddy ! s'écria soudainement George ramenant le tueur à la réalité.

-Attend.. Merde ! Qui a mit ce carton ici ?

-Mais… T'as pas compris ma blague.

-Georgy…

-Freddy…

-Georgy…

-Freddy… »

Point important : Jack savait les différencier. Il fallait faire attention à la tonalité de la voix, des comportements, les personnalités et la taille. Tout n'était pas identique.

« Bougez vous ! rugit le tueur depuis le canapé. »

La voix brusque du tueur fit son effet. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, la paire apparut dans le salon. Nerveusement, les jumeaux s'approchèrent du canapé. Laughing Jack avait les yeux rivés sur la télévision, sans détourner le regard, il les ordonna d'emballer le plus de nourriture possible. La paire acquiesça et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Les jumeaux avaient fait une découverte très étonnante : ils étaient des jumeaux magiques. Et personne ne leur avait dit. Leurs parents ne leur avaient jamais dit. Dans le monde sorcier, des jumeaux magiques étaient extrêmement liés. Si l'un mourrait, l'autre succombait également. Eyeless Jack était celui qui avait dit que les jumeaux étaient une paire de jumeaux magiques. Pour des proxy, ce n'était pas le même système. Ça ne changeait rien. Sauf si Laughing Jack décidait de réellement tuer l'un d'eux, l'autre suivrait. Il y avait quelques avantages d'être des jumeaux magiques. Quelques avantages qui touchaient à la magie bien évidemment.

« C'est quoi ça ? fit Fred à son frère en montrant une boîte de conserve.

-Une boîte de conserve.

-Ça, je le sais. Mais c'est quoi au juste à l'intérieur ?

-Des champignons de Paris… ?

-C'est quoi ? souffla Fred ne comprenant pas ce qu'était des champignons de Paris.

-Peut-être c'est des champignons de Paris. »

Et s'en suivit une discussion sur les différents types de champignons. Alors qu'ils parlaient tout en rangeant dans leurs sacs sans fond de la nourriture, une silhouette se dressait dans leur dos. Le clown tueur posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Fred, et l'autre sur l'épaule gauche. Les deux gelèrent faisant sourire de manière effrayante le tueur. Jack posa ses yeux sur l'objet de la discussion.

« Avez-vous terminé ? demanda t'il d'une voix douce et dangereuse.

-P.. presque. Bégaya George incapable de bouger.

-Hm… Vous avez deux minutes. Ensuite, on va partir. J'ai des choses très… importantes à terminer. Prévint Jack en s'approchant d'un pas de la paire. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se hâtèrent de finir sous le regard sadique et amusé du tueur. Il aimait voir la peur se répandre sur leurs visages, il aimait voir leurs réactions.

* * *

Deux garçons couraient dans une plaine poursuivant quelque chose au loin, ces deux garçons avaient les cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseur. Ils couraient depuis longtemps, une bonne heure, avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Au loin, loin devant eux, ils pouvaient voir une grande silhouette immobile. Elle était suffisamment grande, elle portait un costume noir avec une cravate rouge. Cette silhouette pouvait être facilement confondue avec un arbre dans une forêt. Les garçons poursuivaient la silhouette depuis deux bonnes heures, ils avaient traversé la forêt avant de s'engager dans la plaine. Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à quelques mètres de la silhouette, cette dernière était particulière. Elle n'avait pas de visages.

« T'as vu Freddy ?

-Ouais… Il a pas de visage.

-Effrayant…

-Mais…

-Peut-être c'est un trick.

-Ouais… »

Soudainement, des tentacules noires jaillirent du dos de l'étrange créature pour attraper la paire rousse. George et Fred, les noms de ces garçons, crièrent de surprise terrifié en se débattant. La créature s'approcha des deux enfants ne les lâchant pas. La créature s'agenouilla, malgré l'absence de visage, les deux se sentaient observés et étaient absolument pétrifiés de peur.

« Lâche nous ! hurla George à pleins poumons espérant se faire entendre. »

Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le rire glacial et cruel de la créature. Elle se téléporta emportant les deux enfants dans une forêt immense et sombre, les arbres se ressemblaient tous, il était impossible pour les enfants de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir de la forêt. L'étrangeté les lâcha, elle disparut les laissant là sous le choc. Néanmoins, une fois le choc passé, ils réalisèrent avec effroi que ce n'était pas fini. Le rire retentissait à travers la forêt, un bruit atroce faisait frémir leurs oreilles, ils entendaient des murmures et des chuchotements. Les deux enfants décidèrent de marcher dans la forêt essayant de trouver un chemin, un moyen de repartir, un moyen de retourner chez eux. Bien qu'ils ne le savaient pas, cette forêt n'était pas en Angleterre, mais aux États-Unis. Et cette forêt était célèbre pour faire disparaitre les enfants.

« On aurait pas dû faire ça.. gémit Fred tenant la main de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? rit une voix masculine et inconnue.

-Oh non… chuchota George échangeant un regard avec son jumeau.

-T'es pas drôle, Slender ! fit la même personne.

-Par là. Murmura Fred à son frère.

-Très bien, je te laisse tes proies. »

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes sans aucun changement, ils n'entendaient plus les rires sadiques de la créature, ils entendaient seulement les bruits de la nature, les enfants trouvèrent une page. Hésitants, ils lurent le contenu de la feuille de papier.

**_You'll certainly die_**

Soudainement, la créature apparut en face d'eux. Un rire retentit. Ils se mirent brusquement à courir dans la direction opposée terrifiés. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent lentement derrière eux.

Elle n'était plus là.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement puis reprirent leur route dans une direction au hasard. Les deux enfants ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils retrouvaient accrochés sur des troncs d'arbres des feuilles de papier avec des dessins et des messages effrayants. Le temps était long, presque interminable pour les deux enfants. La fatigue, l'épuisement physique comme morale, se faisait déjà ressentir. Ils avaient collecté six feuilles. Toutes étranges. Toutes terrifiantes. À chaque fois, la créature venait. À chaque fois, la créature riait. Elle était probablement fière de son jeu, heureuse de les pétrifier autant de peur.

« Une septième feuille, Fred. C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda George en se rapprochant de son jumeau.

-Si. Je n'aime pas ça. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Murmura ce dernier serrant la main de son frère.

-Moi aussi.

-Vous ne rentrerez pas de sitôt les gosses. Ricana une voix. »

Les jumeaux sursautèrent. Ils se retournèrent vivement découvrant un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt aux cheveux bruns froncés et aux yeux gris. Il portait un jeans sale bleu froncé, une paire de bottines noires, un tee-shirt marron et une veste en cuir. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant la peur se répandre sur leurs visages. L'homme sortit une étrange arme de sa poche. Les deux enfants lui jetèrent un regard étrange, l'homme leur donna un regard confus ne comprenant pas comment des enfants ne pouvaient pas avoir peur d'une arme à feu.

« Que voulez-vous ? bégaya George les jambes tremblantes.

-N'est-ce pas évident ou veux-tu que je te fasse un dessin ? rit l'homme déchaînant cette fois-ci un couteau faisant reculer les deux enfants. »

L'homme attrapa Fred avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, il mit son couteau sous la gorge du gamin. George gela sentant la peur venant de son jumeau. Il tenta de bouger cependant l'homme appuya le couteau sur le coup de Fred.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger gamin. Prévint l'homme d'un ton menaçant.

-Va t'en George ! ordonna Fred terrifié en se débattant.

-Non !

-Comme c'est touchant. Ricana l'homme plaquant Fred contre un tronc d'arbre. »

Il posa le couteau sur la joue droite du garçon aux cheveux roux. Lentement, il planta la pointe du couteau dans la peau du garçon le faisant gémir de douleur.

« Fred ! cria George.

-Hahaha.. Après lui, ce sera ton tour ! rugit l'homme enfonçant un peu plus le couteau dans la joue du jeune garçon. »

Les yeux de George s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière apparaître derrière l'homme. Il vit les yeux de son frère s'élargir également. Seul l'homme était inconscient du danger. Les tentacules noires de la créature s'entourèrent autour de l'homme, ce dernier cessa de bouger soudainement conscient de la présence de la créature.

« Non… pas toi… »

Tiens ? Lui aussi connaissait la créature ? Fred fut ainsi libéré de la prise de l'homme. Ce dernier se retrouva seul face à l'étrange créature. L'être rit. Le rire était froid et cruel. L'être déchiqueta sous les regards choqués et traumatisés de la paire l'homme se délectant de ses cris d'agonie. Le cadavre de l'humain tomba aux pieds de la créature, qui se tourna lentement vers les enfants. Les jumeaux reculèrent, leurs dos frappèrent le tronc d'un arbre se trouvant juste derrière eux.

Ils étaient fichus.

* * *

Anya était tendue. C'était également le cas de ses frères. Les trois nouvelle légendes observaient toutes les autres légendes présentes au manoir de Slenderman. L'entité était assise dans un grand fauteuil bien confortable datant du quinzième siècle, un fauteuil très bien conservé, observant les différentes personnes voire entités dans son salon. Les frères de Slenderman étaient présents et installés autour de Slenderman lui-même se disputant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Les triplés pouvaient voir Puppeteer, Jason the Toymaker assis dans le coin canapé avec Jeff the Killer, Ben Drowned, Laughing Jack, et Eyeless Jack. D'autres Creepypasta tel que Clockwork out Jane The Killer bavardaient calmement entre eux. Plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, entités, se trouvait au manoir Slender pour une réunion d'exception.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les Creepypasta se réunissaient tout ensemble.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour… »

Tous se turent aux premiers mots de Slenderman, qui comme ses frères, était une très vieille entité. Il avait plus de mille ans d'existence.

« … parler de la guerre à venir qui pourrait ébranler le monde. »

Personne ne parlait. Les Potter n'étaient pas au courant de la guerre à venir, seulement ils savaient depuis un moment que quelque chose se tramait. Leurs rêves de demi-dieux l'avaient de nombreuses fois démontré.

« Cette guerre nous affectera. Si le camp des Dieux tombe, la balance tombera. Et nous protégeons cette balance, notre ennemi détruira notre monde si nous faisons rien…. Continua Slenderman ayant l'attention de tout le monde même des plus bruyants. »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard inquiet. Cette guerre était plus terrible qu'une guerre avec Voldemort ?! (Oui, les jumeaux n'avaient pas peur de prononcer le nom du sorcier. En même temps, Voldemort n'était plus aussi effrayants. LJ l'était plus.)

« Alors… que fait-on ? On se révèle au monde ? demanda un jeune homme portant un masque dont on ne voyait qu'un liquide noir qui coulait de deux trous.

-Non. Fit Slender. Nous combattrons dans l'ombre.

-Quel est le plan ? demanda une jeune femme avec une horloge.

-Aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons sur le plan. »

Les triplés partagèrent un regard. Ils devaient vite se renseigner sur la guerre à venir au camp des demi-dieux.


	22. 22 Le tiramisu est bon

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, Percy Jackson ou encore les différents Creepypasta.**

* * *

**22\. Le tiramisu est bon (titre sans rapport avec le chapitre, titre pour le fun). **

Karl descendit du bus avec de l'entrain.

C'était bien la première en plusieurs années qu'il revenait dans sa ville d'enfance où tant de choses s'étaient passées. Karl n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père n'y était jamais retourné. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était lié à un accident survenu lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Néanmoins, Karl ne s'en souvenait pas trop.

Karl renforça sa prise sur son sac tandis qu'il marchait dans la ville de son enfance, il passa dans un parc là où il jouait avec ses amis, quand ils étaient jeunes, ils couraient comme des petits fous dans l'herbe, ils se poussaient et faisaient semblant de se battre. Il sortit du parc croisant quelques passants, des familles qui venaient passer un bon après-midi au milieu des airs de jeu, des arbres et sous un soleil de plomb. Il changea de trottoir traversant un passage piéton, il se retrouva assez vite dans un quartier assez familier. Il y avait une vingtaine de maisons américaines avec de grands jardins, des voitures – des véhicules de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les marques – étaient garés devant les garages et sur les trottoirs, la route goudronnée lui rappelait certains jeux de son enfance, l'époque avant ses huit ans. Sa mère, décédée d'une crise cardiaque, venait d'Allemagne, la famille de sa mère avait ordonné le rapatriement de son corps à Hambourg pour qu'elle soit enterrée là-bas. Son père, un natif du Mississippi, l'avait emmené loin de sa ville d'enfance quelques semaines après son huitième anniversaire.

Karl s'arrêta de marcher. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Enfin, il n'était pas malade, il se sentait très bien cependant il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le regardait, l'observait. L'homme avait déjà de l'expérience dans ce style là. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était revenu dans sa ville d'enfance, il espérait se ressourcer pendant deux semaines. Karl songeait à quitter les États-Unis pour l'Allemagne, pays dont il parlait la langue. Il avait grandi en apprenant à parler anglais et allemand, il était bilingue. Le jeune homme arriva devant la vieille demeure de son père, celui-ci n'avait pas souhaité y revenir avec lui quand Karl avait proposé. Il lui avait légué la maison sans rien dire, sans condition, sans rien. Karl ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé le jour où tout avait basculé.

« La clé.. ah la clé ! »

Il fouilla maladroitement dans ses poches la clé, ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors que le sentiment d'observation se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il finit par trouver la clé et l'enfonça dans la porte, il actionna la clenche et s'engouffra dans une maison lourde de poussière et de souvenirs. Il ferma la porte, posa son sac sur un grand canapé marron dans une grande pièce aux murs verts. Karl fronça les sourcils entendant des bruits du pas. Il était seul dans la maison. Il monta à l'étage notant combien de marches grincés, c'était très peu éclairé en haut, la lumière du jour avait du mal à passer à cause des volets à moitié fermés. Karl entra dans sa chambre d'enfant se remémorant doucement des moments clés de son enfance dans cette pièce.

Quand il avait sept ans, il avait fait une paralysie du sommeil car il était dans une période très difficile. Son père n'avait pas été d'une grande aide cette année-là. Karl frotta l'arrière de son cou se tournant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, un soupir quitta ses lèvres. De grands arbres s'élevaient dans le jardin, des fleurs fleurissaient parmi les grandes herbes. Il se détourna de la fenêtre cessant de regarder ce paysage si lointain dans sa mémoire. Il voulut s'asseoir sur son lit d'enfant néanmoins Karl n'arrivait pas à bouger les jambes, ni les bras, ni même la tête. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit alors que la sensation d'être observé comme une proie s'amplifiait. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en s'apercevant qu'il y avait un homme de grande taille dans le coin de la pièce. Le plus marquant à propos de cet homme était ses yeux jaunes, d'un jaune si intense qu'il s'y perdait.

Puppeteer gloussa. Sa proie semblait se souvenir de lui. C'était l'une de ses victimes qui avait réussi à s'échapper. Il contrôlait les mouvements de l'homme, il autorisait ce dernier à se souvenir d'un moment traumatisant, d'un jour où il avait huit ans. Karl s'étouffa avec sa salive. Soudainement, il cessa de respirer. Pas de sa propre volonté, évidemment. Karl chercha pour l'air, il tenta par tous les moyens de prendre une respiration mais la force invisible l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit, de plus l'homme assis sur sa chaise de bureau riait.

Finalement, Karl mourut sous les rires de Puppeteer.

* * *

Jeff The Killer regardait deux des triplés se combattre, il notait dans un coin de sa tête leurs points forts et leurs points faibles. Le tueur tourna la tête vers la troisième personne des triplés qui se battait contre Masky. Celui-ci, Hoodie et Toby s'étaient joint à l'entraînement quand Jeff leur avait proposé. Les trois proxy s'entraînaient rarement avec quelqu'un d'autre, bien que récemment les jumeaux Fred et George les rejoignaient sur la demande de Laughing Jack.

Le tueur pouvait voir que les jumeaux changeaient pour se conformer aux attentes de Jack. De plus, il était clair que ce dernier connaissait mieux que les jumeaux que les jumeaux eux-mêmes. Il vit l'un des jumeaux tomber en recevant un violent coup de pieds de Toby, le proxy ne laissa pas de temps à Fred pour se relever, Fred avait besoin d'être plus réactif. Le tueur échangea sa place avec Toby pour montrer à Fred comment il devait être lors d'un combat.

« Lève toi ! aboya Jeff.

-J'arrive p..

-J'ai dis : lève toi !

-Mais…

-Obéis. Ordonna une voix bien familière dans les oreilles de Fred. »

C'était Laughing Jack qui revenait d'une chasse. Fred se força à se lever malgré la douleur insupportable. Alors que son jumeau se battait avec Hoodie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? demanda Jeff quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils marchaient dans le manoir.

-Je connais mieux leur soi disant famille qu'eux la connaisse. Je vais leur permettre de découvrir la vérité. Répondit le tueur avec un large sourire. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'antre du clown tueur où deux adolescents étaient profondément endormis. Laughing Jack avait un rictus sinistre sur son visage alors qu'il pensait à une certaine femme.

* * *

Les Weasley.

Une famille sang pure que tous reconnaissaient. Elle était unique en son genre, elle était large et très souvent au cours de ces dernières siècles pauvre.

Ceci dit, ce clan cachait nombre secret que Laughing Jack connaissait. Par exemple, Molly Weasley avait causé l'adultère. Une nuit, la femme issue d'une famille plutôt bien réputée chez les sorciers avait couché avec un homme d'une autre famille réputée, les Carrow. De cette nuit-là, une paire de jumeaux fut conçu. Normalement, ce genre d'affaire ne concernait pas le tueur. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Mais les Weasley étaient une famille particulière qu'il avait toujours suivi. Il avait l'ami d'enfance des jumeaux, l'ami imaginaire, seulement les jumeaux ne s'en souvenaient pas (encore). Ce n'était pas l'unique secret de Molly, les seuls enfants qu'elle avait réellement eu avec son mari étaient les deux derniers ainsi que l'un des trois aînés de la famille.

Molly n'était pas forcément née mauvaise. Elle avait toujours voulu beaucoup d'enfants. Néanmoins, son mari Arthur ne pouvait pas avoir beaucoup d'enfants à cause d'une malédiction qui touchait la famille toutes les trois générations. Arthur ne pouvait pas avoir plus de trois enfants. Si Molly et Arthur auraient eu un autre enfant, cet enfant aurait été tué dans l'immédiat par la malédiction. Molly avait donc eu quatre de ses sept enfants avec des hommes différents, elle avait fait croire à son mari que ces enfants étaient les siens. De plus, ces quatre enfants avaient de puissants glamours sur eux pour cacher leurs descendances. Pour empêcher Arthur de découvrir la vérité, Molly lui avait ôté le souvenir de la malédiction qui le touchait. C'était un mouvement très intelligent qui permettait à Molly de garder sa famille ensemble.

Puppeteer, sur la demande de Laughing Jack, avait ôté la mémoire des jumeaux dans la mémoire collective de la famille. De ce fait, ils pensaient uniquement que les jumeaux étaient disparus depuis l'été avant leur sixième année à Poudlard. Les jumeaux étaient nés de l'union entre Molly Prewett et Hadrian Black. Ils avaient hérité de la célèbre folie des Black. De plus, leur géniteur était célèbre pour avoir escroqué des centaines de personne dans le monde non magique et avoir tué une vingtaine de personnes quand il ne pouvait plus contenir la malédiction des Black. Charlie et Bill quant à eux étaient nés de l'union entre Molly Prewett et Alexander Carrow.

Actuellement, les Carrow – qui avaient récemment découvert l'existence de Charlie et Bill – pouvaient réclamer les pleins droits sur les deux jeunes hommes, déjà deux adultes avec chacun un métier passionnant. Amycus Carrow ainsi que sa jumelle, Alecto, avaient envoyé une lettre à chacun des deux. Fred et George l'avaient découvert par le biais de Laughing Jack, ce dernier leur avait finalement expliqué pourquoi il les réclamait.

En l'an 1800, Laughing Jack avait épargné un héritier de la famille Black. C'était l'un des enfants dont il jouait l'ami imaginaires avant de les tuer. Cet enfant là, il ne l'avait pas tué. Cet enfant lui avait proposé d'un arrangement contre sa vie. Hadrian Black descendait de la ligne de cet enfant, l'arrangement disait que Laughing Jack aurait droit de réclamer son dû à partir de la septième génération, donc des jumeaux. Fred et George avaient donc compris le raisonnement du tueur, ils n'avaient pas le choix en la matière. C'était soit agir comme les proxy du clown soit mourir.

* * *

Arthur était assis dans son bureau au ministère en train de penser à sa famille, ou plus particulièrement à sa femme. Qui lui avait caché de nombreuses choses. Récemment, il avait parlé à ses fils aînés Bill et Charlie. Ces deux là avaient reçu une lettre respectivement des actuels chefs de la famille Carrow. Ils étaient les enfants biologiques de sa femme et de Alexander Carrow, le petit frère de Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Ses fils n'avaient jamais été ses fils. À Gringotts, Arthur avait eu le plaisir de découvrir la réelle apparence de Charlie et Bill.

Une voix masculine se racla la gorge. Il leva les yeux vers Lucius Malfoy.

« Weasley.

-Malfoy. J'ai besoin de tes services. Je te paierai avec l'argent que je gagnerai à ce procès. Déclara d'un ferme et décidé Arthur. »

Lucius Malfoy ne s'y attendait pas du tout à cette requête. Il avait hâte de tout raconter à sa femme. Il ferma la porte et s'installa en face de l'actuel chef de famille des Weasley.

« Je suis né avec une malédiction qui touche mon clan toutes les trois générations. Je ne peux pas avoir plus de trois enfants. Commença Arthur lentement. »

Même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'homme blond, il préférait lui expliquer tout correctement. Il pouvait déjà voir – apercevoir – la confusion sur le visage de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Ma femme m'a caché des choses. Elle a fait en sorte que je ne me souvienne pas de cette malédiction. Ma femme a eu quatre enfants avec deux hommes différents dont leurs noms te diront sûrement quelque chose. Je suis seulement le père de Ronald, Ginevra et Perceval Weasley. Ma femme a utilisé de puissants glamours pour cacher l'apparence de mes aînés. J'ai récemment découvert avec Charlie et Bill que leur véritable père est Alexander Carrow. Je pense que la famille Carrow va probablement les réclamer – »

« Je peux déjà te dire qu'ils ont enclenché les procédures. Interrompit le blond. »

Intérieurement, il ne pouvait pas croire que Molly Weasley née Prewett avait fait cela.

« Et les jumeaux – oh bon sang les jumeaux qui ont disparu ! Bon sang… Ils sont du sang Black. J'ai eu une lettre de leur part, et… »

En effet, les jumeaux avaient envoyé une lettre expliquant leur départ à leur père adoptif – voyager dans le monde – et ce qu'ils avaient découvert à propos d'eux-mêmes.

« Black ?! »

Lucius était pâle. Il connaissait parfaitement les lois de leur communauté. La modification de la mémoire et le mensonge à propos des enfants magiques – qui avaient des pères ou des mères différentes – qui en soit voulait dire que le mari ou la femme n'avait pas donné la provenance des enfants à son mari ou sa femme étaient punis par la loi de 1791. Une loi qui avait été voté suite à la découverte des raisons pourquoi des enfants sorciers mourraient. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une partie des raisons que les enfants mourraient.. M'enfin.

« Elle risque Azkaban pour ça. Autre chose ?

\- Aucune contribution familiale. Notre famille souffre déjà de l'absence d'argent, normalement dû à la loi 1950, elle aurait dû fournir un certificat qui déclare son incapacité à travailler. Mais elle est en bonne santé. Elle peut travailler. Elle ne contribue pas à la richesse familiale comme le stipule le contrat que nous avons signé lors de notre mariage. »

Le Malfoy était étonné. Il ne savait pas que les Weasley utilisaient encore les contrats comme le faisaient de nombreuses familles.

« Quel est ce 'contrat' ? Demanda le blond prenant des notes depuis le début de l'entretien. »

C'était connu que Lucius Malfoy était l'un des meilleurs avocats du monde sorcier.

* * *

Albus marchait dans les couloirs de sa demeure, sa robe colorée – très farfelue – traînait au sol se mêlant à la poussière. Il était vieux. Il se sentait très fatigué. Les dernières années avaient été longues et difficiles pour lui.

Albus sentit un changement dans l'air. Un petit et faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Voilà que sa mère qui ne vieillissait jamais venait d'entrer dans son manoir au fond de la Russie. Malgré le fait qu'il soit né en Écosse, Albus avait grandi avec sa sœur et son frère en Russie. Le vieux sorcier entra un petit salon au troisième étage de sa demeure. Sa mère était assise dans un fauteuil vêtue d'une longue robe bleue.

« Mon chéri, mon fils, Albus. Tu me sembles bien pâle.

-Je v… Je suis juste fatigué, mère.

-Mon fils, je suis passé voir ton frère. Il viendra t'aider à Poudlard pour les années à venir. Tu travailles trop.

-Mère… Murmura le vieillard.

-C'est définitif.

-Très bien.

-Je suis venue de te parler de la guerre avenir qui risque de détruire la balance du monde.

-La b… balance du monde ?

-…J'avais oublié que les humains ne connaissent pas la balance du monde. »

Albus s'installa correctement tandis que la conversation débutait sur une brève explication de la balance du monde.

* * *

Les Potter auraient dû mourir durant leurs jeunes années. Mais le fait qu'ils avaient été marqué par une communauté très spéciale appartenant à la mythologie de la face obscure du monde les avaient sauvé de la mort. Enfin, la mort pour eux était rassurante et réconfortante. Il ne fallait pas à avoir peur de la mort. Ce n'était que la fin. L'enfance chaotique qui les avaient marqué ne les avait pas aidé.

La preuve : leurs esprits s'étaient finalement brisés quelques mois plus tôt.

Il y avait une règle qui disait que les Grecs et la mythologie de la face cachée du monde ne devaient pas se mélanger. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Néanmoins, c'était très rare. Les triplés étaient seulement mi dieu mi sorcier, mais ils avaient également un pied dans le monde des légendes urbaines, des histoires qui donnaient froid dans le dos.

Les Potter étaient un cas jamais vu au monde dû à leur présence dans trois mondes bien secret. Leurs avenirs étaient tracés dans le cas des Potter étant donné qu'ils faisaient parti de l'autre face du monde. Leurs pouvoirs et apparences avaient été instable lors de leur passage de simple demi dieu demi sorcier à légende urbaine avec deux héritages, les triplés s'étaient énormément entraînés pour garder le contrôle. Ils avaient techniquement quatorze ans cependant au niveau de l'apparence ils ressemblaient à des jeunes de dix-sept voire dix-huit ans. Durant leurs transformations, les trois avaient subi quelques changements.

Il était difficile de les distinguer dû à leurs nouvelles apparences. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes couleurs de cheveux. Certaines de leurs cicatrices qu'ils avaient obtenu étant enfant étaient restés sur leur corps. Ils possédaient des yeux d'un mélange de bleu océan rouge. Ils avaient le tatouage – un dragon de tempête – sur le coup qui s'étendait jusqu'à leur épaule gauche. Anya avait coupé ses cheveux pour les faire paraître de même taille que ceux de ses frères. De plus, elle l'avait fait pour le côté pratique.

Les Creepypasta les plus vieux les avaient entraîné sans merci pour qu'ils aient un bon self contrôle lors de leur quatrième année à Poudlard.

* * *

Octobre.

Halloween, le 31, était une fête attendue par les sorciers issus de familles non sorcières. Pour les sorciers, le nom était Samain.

Les Serpentards étaient calmes, très calmes aux yeux des autres écoles et des autres maisons. Si quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux, il verrait qu'ils étaient tous très agités. Les Potter étaient retournés en quatrième année, ils avaient bien changé mais aucun Serpentard n'avait posé de questions dérangeantes. Les Potter semblaient être devenus un peu plus ouverts. Tous les Serpentards s'étaient rangés derrière les Potter. En cette soirée du 31 Octobre, toutes les écoles attendaient la sélection des trois champions. Les élèves de l'école magique française s'étaient installés à la table des aigles tandis que les élèves de l'école bulgare s'était installé chez les blaireaux.

À Serpentard, tout le monde savait que Marcus Flint avait déposé son nom dans la coupe. Tous espéraient que Marcus soit choisi comme champion. De plus, ça mettrait la maison de Salazar Serpentard sous une nouvelle lumière.

« J'ai faim… »

C'était un élève de première année qui gémissait la tête posée sur la table.

« Mange. Fit un élève de seconde année.

-Non. Je n'ai pas le droit. Refusa l'élève de première année.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas droit de manger comme tout le monde. Répondit l'enfant z regardant avec envie la nourriture.

-Tu as le droit. Il, elle, ils, elles ne peut/ peuvent rien faire. Tu as le droit de manger. Assura Draco à l'enfant. »

Quelqu'un servit de la nourriture – un peu de tout – à l'enfant qui démontrait clairement des signes d'abus.


	23. 23 Tournoi des sorciers et le retour

**23\. Tournoi des trois sorciers et le retour d'un gars pas mort.**

Visiblement, Albus Dumbledore aimait jouer au drama. Il était debout fixant les élèves de toutes les écoles dans un silence des plus terribles. La coupe était posée sur l'estrade juste devant la table du personnel de Poudlard et des invités. Elle attendait patiemment le début, le moment où le fils de Hécate commencerait son discours.

\- Mes chers élèves ! Mes chers invités ! commença d'un ton fort Dumbledore attirant l'attention de tout le monde, brisant ainsi le silence.

\- Il était temps qu'il parle celui-là. Murmura Anya grognant légèrement sous son souffle.

\- Visiblement, ça ne plait pas aux invités qu'il est commencé par nous. Ricana Nott avec un sourire;

\- Ce soir, la Coupe va nous annoncer les trois sorciers, les trois champions de ce tournoi. Commençons par Durmstrang ! L'école est situé en Bulgarie, son représentant est le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, son champion est…

\- J'ai rien contre ce gars mais peut-on vraiment le considérer comme le représentant de Durmstrang ? demanda Parkinson curieuse.

\- Tu vas t'attirer les foudres des pro- Krum. Ricana Percy faisant rire les élèves autour de lui.

La Coupe se mit à rougir attirant l'attention de tous, et des Serpentards très bavards (selon Severus qui écoutait grâce à un charme leur conversation), elle cracha un morceau de papier que le vieil homme attrapa. Un fin sourire presque fantôme apparut sur les lèvres du vieux directeur, il semblait amusé par ce qu'il venait de lire.

\- Viktor Krum !

Des applaudissements explosèrent. Ceux qui frappaient le fort leurs mains étaient bien évidemment Durmstrang, l'école - avec les peu de représentants qu'elle avait - était visiblement heureuse que ce soit lui le champion. Parkinson souffla. Evidemment.

\- Beauxbaton ! Une école française qui… continua Dumbledore dès que le jeune homme entra dans l'antichambre.

\- Merde… jura Harry sous son souffle, il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de son frère puis de sa soeur. Les deux acquiesçèrent, discrètement ce fut Anya qui se leva.

Alors que Dumbledore continuait de parler, Anya jeta un sort Ne-me-remarque-pas et quitta la salle. Ses frères se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de continuer d'écouter le discours de leur confrère Half Blood (dans le sens parent mortel, parent divin). La Coupe rougit à nouveau, ses flammes devinrent vermillons (rouges) et jaillirent, un papier tomba dans la main du vieil homme.

\- La championne de Beauxbaton est… Fleur Delacour ! annonça Albus puis des applaudissements polis résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Tandis que la championne marchait vers l'antichambre, Albus remarqua que l'un des triplés était absent à la table. Il sentit une légère altération dans les barrières protectrices, Albus pouvait bien s'imaginer des choses, il voulait vérifier que tout allait bien mais il y avait encore une soirée. Le directeur se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé avec les triplés, sans aucun doute si jamais Voldemort revient les triplés le tueront. Il n'y a aucun doute.

\- Et enfin, concernant notre école millénaire, Poudlard, fondée par quatre exceptionnelles personnes : Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Qui ont donné leurs noms aux maisons : Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Le champion de Poudlard est…

Tous les élèves étaient impatients de connaître le nom du champion. Les Poufsouffle voulaient que le champion soit de leur maison mais les lions et les aigles suspectaient que ce serait un Gryffondor. Quant aux Serpentards, ces derniers espéraient que l'un d'eux soit sélectionné. La Coupe cracha un nouveau papier hors de la coupe, le papier tomba dans la main ridée du vieux sorcier.

\- Marcus Flint !

Les verts et argents se levèrent applaudissant avec joie, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch se leva fier que sa maison soit sous la lumière du tournoi. Marcus rejoignit l'antichambre sous les regards noirs des lions, les regards surpris des blaireaux et des aigles, et sous les regards fiers de sa maison. Albus était agréablement surpris qu'un Serpentard soit sélectionné pour le tournoi, c'était plutôt surprenant et rafraîchissant étant donné que la maison des verts et argents était la plus détestée de Poudlard.

**[Le trait n'est pas là sur l'ordinateur]**

Être en quatrième année à Poudlard avec un puissant glamour pour cacher sa véritable apparence dérangeait énormément Anya. La transition était bien passée durant les derniers mois cependant le retour à Poudlard avait été difficile. L'esprit de l'adolescente s'était brisée, finalement, et il n'y avait aucune possibilité de retour à la normale, il s'avérait que l'adolescente avait été la première à craquer, à céder à la folie. Ses frères l'avaient retenu, quand eux-mêmes étaient encore saint d'esprits, quelque temps. Et maintenant, Anya avait embrassé un tout nouveau monde, qui lui procurait une certaine stabilité. L'année débutait bien, avec un tout nouveau tournoi qui concernait non seulement Poudlard mais aussi deux écoles, cependant Anya souhaitait être dehors. L'adolescente avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant la Grande Salle, quelqu'un était censé la rencontrer. Mais qui ?

Puppeteer s'avança hors de l'ombre, un sourire fantôme sur le visage, il s'avança vers les barrières protectrices. Elles le chatouillèrent mais ne firent rien pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Anya plissa les yeux se demandant ce que le tueur voulait.

\- Tu aurais dû savoir que je n'allais pas te laisser seule.. murmura t-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Tu me poses vraiment la question… Ne le sens-tu pas ? Quelque chose va arriver en fin d'année. Répondit le tueur entourant son ventre avec ses bras.

\- Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça. Que veux-tu ?

\- Ah… Candy Pop a gagné. Souffla Puppeteer se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Lâche moi… Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin ? exigea de savoir la plus jeune tueuse.

\- Candy Pop, Candy Cane, Jason The Toymaker et moi souhaitons une chose : une alliance.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'élargirent. Puppeteer disparut soudainement sentant l'approche de quelqu'un, Anya se tourna et se retrouva face à un directeur déboussolé. Ce dernier visiblement cherchait qui avait pénétré les barrières. L'adolescente retourna à l'intérieur du château sous le regard perçant du directeur, ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il était arrivé aux triplés après tout. S'il savait, sans aucun doute ils les expluserait.

**[Le trait n'est pas là sur l'ordinateur]**

Le 24 Novembre accueillait la première tâche du tournoi des sorciers. Tout le monde, de toutes les maisons, de toutes les écoles, était réuni autour du stade - le lieu de la première tâche - attendant le commencement. Anya avait longuement parlé de la proposition de Puppeteer avec ses frères, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il serait meilleur d'accepter la proposition. Ce fut Percy qui envoya la réponse au groupe de tueur.

\- Des dragons… murmura Percy très curieux.

\- Qu'on comprend. Ajouta Harry d'un air misérable.

\- Sacré conversation. Ricana Anya attirant l'attention des autres Serpentards.

\- Que disent les dragons ? demanda Daphné Greengrass un sourcil levé.

\- Il y'en a qui parle de cuisine, de nourriture, de comment la cuisson doit être. Et le reste parle d'accouplement. Répondit Anya ricanant encore.

\- Putain…

\- Bienvenue ! Mesdames et messieurs ! La première tâche débute aujourd'hui ! Nos champions vont devoir affronter des dragons ! Accueillez Fleur pour Beauxbaton !

Des applaudissements ainsi que des cris retentirent. La jeune femme vêtue élégamment entra dans l'arène, la veela observa le dragon en face d'elle et le match commença. Les triplés se détournèrent du match pour écouter la conversation du dragon.

_**[Ces maudits humains, toujours à nous utiliser comme leur moyen de divertissement. Que fait cette gamine ? Je vous jure.. Un p'tit tacos, ça me plairait bien. Surtout que tête de limace m'en parle tout le temps. Ce serait cool. Ou un p'tit mcdo ? Si seulement... ]**_

Percy, Anya et Harry n'en pouvaient plus. Ils explosèrent de rire. Le dragon leva la tête vers eux, il pencha la tête vers les trois qui pleuraient littéralement de rire.

_**[Ceux-là sont étranges.. Quelle est cette odeur ? Sont-ils… ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ces deux espèces.]**_

Quand Fleur eut récupérée l'oeuf, le faux, le dragon fut emmené dans la réserve temporaire dans la forêt interdite. Les juges donnèrent le score de la jeune fille. Puis, dès qu'un nouveau dragon fut placé dans le stade, un dragon un peu plus joyeux selon les Potter, Viktor Krum fut appelé dans l'arène.

\- Ils sont là. Souffla Anya à ses frères qui hochèrent la tête.

\- Je suppose qu'ils ont quelque chose à nous dire. Murmura Harry à sa soeur et son frère.

\- Avez-vous senti ça ? demanda Percy à Anya et Harry tenant son siège.

\- Ce tremblement de terre ne venait pas de… lui.

Les noms avaient du pouvoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas prononcer les noms des dieux impunément.

\- Plus de quelqu'un d'autre… Est-ce le fameux début de la guerre qu'on attend tous depuis quelques mois ? fit Harry rendant confus les sorciers autour d'eux.

De quoi les triplés étaient en train de parler ? Ils parlaient en grec depuis quelques minutes et personne ne savait pourquoi ils avaient changé de langue subitement. Les triplés cessèrent de parler quand tout le monde se mit à applaudir Krum, ce dernier avait réussi à prendre le faux oeuf. Le dragon fut remplacé par le dernier dragon, et le nouveau héros des Serpentards entra dans l'arène sous les cris de la majorité de la foule, seuls certains lions semblaient ne pas vouloir soutenir le Serpentard. La prestation fut simple et complexe à la fois, Marcus Flint dévoila des compétences que personne, à part peut-être les verts et argents, soupçonnait qu'il avait. Il passa le moins de temps dans l'arène, il utilisa la ruse pour récupérer rapidement l'oeuf et sortir du lieu sous les cris de joie de Serpentards. Il obtint un très bon score.

Suite à la première tâche, tout le monde eut le plaisir d'avoir le classement du tournoi : Flint, premier, Krum, deuxième et Delacour, troisième.

**[Le trait n'est pas là sur l'ordinateur]**

Poudlard, en entier, avait appris qu'un bal avait lieu à Noël. Les élèves de la troisième à la septième année avaient le droit d'y aller, les autres devaient aller au lit.

Les triplés ne se souciaient pas du bal. Ils n'étaient pas des champions mais ils voulaient soutenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Donc ils s'étaient résolus à aller au bal. Les triplés se trouvaient dans le parc autour du château, ils attendaient que les autres membres daignent de se montrer. S'ils étaient autour, autant qu'ils les aident.

\- Que veulent nos triplés préférés ? demanda Candy Pop joyeusement en s'asseyant en face des trois.

\- Il y a un bal. Commenta simplement Anya.

\- Parfait. Avec qui vous y allez ? fit Jason très curieux.

\- Personne pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas obligé de toute façon… Répondit Harry haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as tort, c'est obligé. Mais les cavaliers étrangers à l'école sont autorisés. Contra Puppeteer avec un sourire sadique.

\- Et donc ? demanda Anya ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Toi et moi irons ensemble. Décida Jason souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Mais… !

\- Tu es d'accord ? Super.

Le tueur fit la sourde oreille aux protestations de l'adolescente sous les rires amusés des deux frères, Harry et Percy, tous deux ne se doutant pas que les autres tueurs avaient la même idée pour eux.

\- Je pense que Jane et Clockwork pourraient venir. Dit Candy Cane avec un sourire.

\- Non, pas Clockwork. Toby ne va pas apprécier. Ricana son frère en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vu au manoir de l'opérateur.

\- Ah effectivement.

\- The Nurse Ann serait contente d'y aller. Déclara Puppeteer réfléchissant à qui pouvait venir et servir de cavalière.

\- Ou j'y vais avec Harry ! proposa joyeusement Pop avec un grand sourire.

\- Possible. C'est décidé, Pop va avec Harry.

\- Quoi ? Et nos avis ?! protesta vivement ce dernier choqué.

\- Ne comptent pas. Coupèrent Pop et Cane en même temps.

\- Et Jane avec Percy du coup ?

\- Non, vaut mieux pas.

\- J'irai avec lui. De plus, le monde sorcier accepte bien les couples gay. Dit Puppeteer arrachant un sourire à Cane.

\- C'est parfait alors.

Les triplés les regardèrent sous le choc. Le groupe avait littéralement décidé tout seul avec qui ils devaient aller. Anya soupira, défaitiste certes, mais elle décidé contre toute attente de s'habiller comme Jason. Ses frères approuvèrent l'idée. Le trio confia la tâche de trouver des vêtements similaires à ceux de Jason, Pop et Puppeteer à Cane. Cette dernière accepta avec joie.

**[Le trait n'est pas là sur l'ordinateur]**

Mcgonagall attendait que tous les champions soient prêts avec leur partenaire respectif. Viktor Krum, le champion de Durmstrang, était avec Hermione Granger, l'une de ses lionnes, c'était très surprenant de les voir tous les deux. Fleur Delacour allait au bal avec Roger Davis, un élève de Serdaigle, tous les deux discutaient avec Krum et Granger pendant qu'ils attendaient Flint, le champion de Poudlard, et sa partenaire. Ceux-ci arrivèrent main dans la main, Mcgonagall eut la surprise de découvrir le Serpentard accompagné d'une Poufsouffle.

Alors que les champions commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour ouvrir le bal, la directrice adjointe vit les Potter ainsi que trois inconnus arriver. Sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement, Percy Potter était accompagné d'un grand homme avec des yeux étrangement jaunes, Harry Potter était accompagné d'un grand homme aux cheveux violets-bleus tandis que leur soeur, Anya Potter, était aux bras d'un grand homme aux cheveux vermillons.

Trois beaux inconnus étaient donc présents à Poudlard pour cette soirée particulière.

La soirée fut tranquille même si la plupart était surpris par l'apparition des trois inconnus, les trois somptueux couples (faux couples) dansèrent pendant de nombreuses heures. Le bal fut une belle réussite pour le tournoi. Même s'il eut un drama entre Granger et Weasley numéro six. Que Weasley numéro sept semblait jalouse pour une raison.

**[Le trait n'est pas là sur l'ordinateur]**

Le 24 février accueillait la deuxième tâche.

Qui se passait dans un lac.

Les sorciers et la logique, ça faisait visiblement deux.

Les trois candidats devaient sauter dans le lac, nager jusqu'à le lieu dans lequel étaient emprisonnés leurs otages, libérer leur otage respectif et le ramener à la surface.

C'était simple en soi. Viktor Krum réussit à libérer son otage, sa cavalière du bal, suffisamment rapidement pour que la jeune femme ne souffre pas de cette expérience. Le sort d'endormissement avait cessé au beau milieu de la route du retour.

\- Mr Krum est le premier à remonter avec son otage ! Mais que se passe t-il avec l'otage de mademoiselle Delacour ? hurla le commentateur.

Les triplés sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au lac, Harry se jeta à lui-même et sur son frère et sa soeur un sort de Ne-me-remarque-pas puis ils plongèrent dans le lac. Ils se séparèrent. Percy alla parler aux habitants des lieux, Harry nagea pour aider Fleur Delacour alors que Anya nagea jusqu'à la petite soeur de la championne de Beauxbaton. La petite était en train de paniquer, la terreur était peint sur le visage de la gamine, Anya attrapa la petite et forma grâce à ses pouvoirs une bulle d'air et de protection. Les habitants du lac reconnurent les trois enfants de leur Lord, Poséidon, ils les regardèrent passer tandis que les ennemis des Veela s'éloignaient de leurs proies - pour cette fois - pour les laisser remonter en vie.

Personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'eau, les triplés gardèrent le secret pour eux-mêmes. De plus, les sorciers ne comprendraient jamais.

**[Le trait n'est pas là sur l'ordinateur]**

La troisième épreuve avait été modifié en plein milieu de l'année suite à l'accident dans la deuxième épreuve. Au lieu d'un labyrinth, ce serait un duel. Les écoles n'avaient eu plus d'information durant la période de classes. Les triplés sortaient de temps en temps du château faire leurs petites affaires, personne ne voyait rien, tant mieux. Bien qu'une petite blonde semblait les soupçonner. Les triplés avaient décidé de ne rien faire la concernant, ils avaient simplement demandé ce que leurs alliés en penser.

La troisième épreuve était en intérieur dans la Grande Salle, la pièce avait été aménagé durant plusieurs heures. Le coin spectateur était parfaitement protégé, le coin juge également, ces deux coins se faisaient face bien qu'une arène de duel avait été mise en place entre les deux.

\- Bienvenue pour cette dernière épreuve ! C'est une épreuve de duel ! Pour notre premier duel, nous accueillons Marcus Flint et Viktor Krum !

Marcus était un champion du duel. Viktor pouvait se révéler certes d'être un duelliste cependant Marcus avait été champion trois de "Duel 11-17", une fois champion de "International Wizards Duel" et dans le célèbre concours international "World Duel" il avait fini troisième à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Ce fut l'année précédente. Les Serpentards connaissaient le talent de Marcus au duel, ce dernier était rapide et silencieux lors des duels. Sans grande surprise pour les verts et argents, ce fut Marcus qui remporta le duel.

\- Vainqueur Marcus ! Deuxième duel ! Marcus Flint vs Fleur Delacour !

La veela avait pu se préparer, elle avait regardé la performance du jeune homme. La jeune femme connaissait d'ailleurs la réputation du jeune homme en dehors de son pays. Marcus était ennuyé par ses adversaires, le jeune femme avait commencé récemment avec sa famille l'apprentissage des sorts élémentaires sans baguette, il espérait pouvoir les utiliser. Marcus ne s'était jamais préparé pour un métier ennuyant au ministère ou employé de commerce, il avait voulu devenir mage de combat ou tout simplement mercenaire comme le fut sa mère avant sa mort.

\- Vainqueur Marcus ! Troisième duel ! Fleur Delacour vs Viktor Krum !

La française contre le Bulgare. L'élégance contre la brutalité. Beauxbaton contre Durmstrang. Il y eut aucune victoire. Tous deux méritaient amplement de gagner. Même si contre Marcus, ils perdraient.

**[Le trait n'est pas là sur l'ordinateur]**

Pendant que la troisième épreuve continuait, en dehors de Poudlard et de ses barrières une troupe apparaissait peu à peu. Cette troupe était un groupe d'individu portant des robes noires et des masques. Au centre de la troupe, il y avait un homme que le monde sorcier pensait mort. Cet homme, grand, portant une robe noire, avait le visage déformé. Ce sorcier s'auto-proclamait l'héritier de Serpentard, c'était évidemment un mensonge, une désillusion qui allait l'amener à sa perte.

\- Mes suiveurs ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Les Potter regrettront ce qu'ils m'ont fait, Dumbledore et sa trique payeront, nous vaincrons ! annonça Voldemort aimant entendre le rugissement de ceux qui le suivaient. Détruisez cette misérable barrière ! ordonna t-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Oui Lord.

Ils commencèrent à jeter des sorts alors que les barrières se dessinaient sous leurs yeux. Elles résistèrent aux sorts jetés, et elles alertèrent le directeur. Ce dernier sortit avec quelques vaillantes personnes, ou du moins tous les bons combattants, Dumbledore avait été alerté pendant l'annoncement du vainqueur. Tous dégainèrent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à jeter des sorts sur Voldemort et sa troupe.

Poudlard protégeait tout le monde des sorts du vieux sorcier et de son armée, ces derniers reculaient peu à peu sous l'effet des sorts ennemis, aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à ce que les habitants du château rapplique aussitôt.

\- BOMBARDA ! crièrent quelques élèves vers les assaillants.

\- EXPELLIARMUS ! dirent quelques autres élèves.

\- BOMBARDA MAXIMA ! dit un professeur français.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! fit Bellatrix Lestrange vers Lonbubat qui heureusement fut protégé par Poudlard.

La troupe de Voldemort fut obligée de battre en retraite, les barrières de Poudlard étaient bien trop puissantes, de plus avec les attaques des écoles réunies, c'était impossible de pénétrer les lieux.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE.**

**[Le trait n'est pas là sur l'ordinateur]**

**Note. **

Encore une fois, la forme du dialogue a changé, seulement légèrement. Je suppose que cela peut être frustrant pour certaines personnes cependant j'écris dorénavant sur ordinateur. Le chapitre arrive un peu tard car j'ai eu d'autres choses à faire et le syndrome de la page blanche.

Concernant le chapitre en lui-même, comme vous avez pu le remarquer cela concerne la quatrième année. J'ai préféré ne pas avoir les triplés dans le tournoi, il n'y aucun intérêt là dedans. J'ai changé de champion pour Poudlard et je n'ai pas mis la même épreuve pour la dernière épreuve. Il y a eu de nombreux changements dans ce chapitre.

Commencer des histoires, c'est facile. Les continuer, un peu moins. Les terminer, c'est une véritable épreuve. Je vais finir cette histoire, ce grand crossover, mais ça prendra du temps comme toute chose. En brouillon, j'ai plein d'idée, certaines ne verront peut-être pas la fin.

Enfin bref, merci de suivre l'histoire.


	24. 24 Début de la quête du labyrinthe

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, les Creepypasta et Percy Jackson. **

C'est un plus petit chapitre, à peine 1200 mots, qui débute l'arc de la guerre.

* * *

**24\. Début de la quête du labyrinthe. **

Trois tueurs sur une quête avec une fille d'Arès, un fils de Poséidon et un satyre. Ce n'était pas comme si Clarisse, Tyson et Grover savaient que les triplés étaient devenus des tueurs. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés aux Etats-Unis, les trois tueurs avaient eu une entrevue avec leur père - Dionysos - puis avec leur deuxième père - Arès - seul Poséidon n'avait rien exigé d'eux. Il était important que personne d'autre que les dieux ne connaisse la véritable nature des triplés, qui étaient au centre des choses. Ils avaient également appris que Percy était au centre d'une prophétie, il aurait le choix soit de détruire l'Olympe soit de le sauver. Harry était également au centre d'une prophétie, il serait celui qui devrait vaincre Voldemort. Cette dernière information avait été apporté par Dumbledore qui avait consulté l'oracle. Quant à Anya, celle-ci était au centre d'une sombre prophétie concernant la plus ancienne des mythologies.

Un fils d'Hermès, un certain Luke, avait trahis quelques années auparavant le camp en joignant le camp des titans. Selon les informations récoltés par Clarisse, Luke chercherait un moyen d'attaquer le camp en passant par le labyrinthe de Dédale. Monsieur D avait décidé que Percy, Harry, Tyson et Grover iront dans le labyrinthe empêcher Dédale d'aider Luke, et pour Grover, trouver Pan. Anya quant à elle avait une autre quête. La tueuse comprenait pourquoi elle avait une autre quête, cette quête était liée à la quête de ses frères et ami mais en même temps elle était liée à quelque chose d'autre ou plus précisément à la guerre qui était déjà là. Par ailleurs, Clarisse allait l'accompagner sur sa quête.

* * *

**[Groupe du labyrinthe]**

Cela faisait seulement une bonne dizaine de minutes que le groupe marchait à travers le labyrinth, ils avaient trouvé une entrée du labyrinthe dans le camp. Cela leur avait facilité les choses.

\- Il devrait décorer, c'est pas terrible là comme décoration. Souffla Harry faisant ricaner son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler. Fit Grover en marchant derrière les deux frères sur ses gardes.

\- Des plantes, de la lumière, une télé peut-être, ce serait pas mal. Continua Percy en marchant les mains dans les poches prêt à déchiqueter le moindre monstre venant sur eux.

\- Rigole un peu, Grover. Dit Harry en réponse au satyre. Je sais que cela s'annonce.. Comment dire ? Cela va être une longue quête.

\- Que… Des monstres arrivent. Dit Grover sentant les monstres arriver rapidement sur eux.

\- On s'en occupe.

Les monstres arrivèrent leur barrant immédiatement la route. Percy dégaina son épée tandis que son frère prenait une dague, ils disparurent rapidement de la vue de tous et attaquèrent les monstres qui ne virent rien venir. Peu à peu les monstres explosaient dans une poussière or, Grover était sous le choc ne sachant pas que les deux frères étaient devenus encore plus forts.

\- Comment ?! exigea de savoir Grover. Il avait réellement rien vu, tout comme les monstres qui n'avaient pas vu les deux demi-dieux arrivaient. Les monstres normalement ils…

\- Secret ! dirent d'une même fois les deux frères.

\- Continuons. Commenta Tyson légèrement mal à l'aise.

Tyson était mi cyclope mi dieu, il savait que ses deux frères n'étaient pas seulement des demi-dieux, ils étaient clairement plus que ça. Leurs auras étaient suffisamment terrifiantes, il avait déjà essayé de demander à Poséidon mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas répondu. C'était un secret, il semblerait. Tyson pouvait dire que ses frères ne montraient pas toute leur puissance lorsqu'ils combattaient. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui hurlait de rester loin de lui.

\- Quelle est la quête de Anya et Clarisse à ton avis ? demanda Percy à son frère curieusement alors qu'ils tournaient dans un nouveau couloir.

\- Aucune idée. C'est un peu bizarre… Denkst du, dass Clarisse…? (penses-tu que Clarisse…?)

\- Das ist… murmura Percy rendant confus Tyson et Grover qui ne parlaient pas un mot d'allemand.

Pourquoi parlaient-ils allemand ? Pour une raison inconnue, les Potter avaient commencé récemment à parler allemand pendant des moments aléatoires.

* * *

**[Groupe Anya et Clarisse]**

La quête était claire. La paire devrait trouver un clan avant que ce dernier soit détruit ou pire possédé. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel clan, il était largement connu pour convertir des âmes mortes en serviteur de l'ombre pour la protection de la Balance. Comme Clarisse accompagnait la tueuse, sa soeur, elle devait connaître la vérité. Les dieux avaient donné leur accord, la vérité avait néanmoins un prix que Clarisse était prête à donner. Arès était le seul, car il était le père de Clarisse, à pouvoir donner le prix. Clarisse était en train de manger dans un restaurant très spécial à New York, il était tenu par une entité appelé Mammà bite. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Clarisse le savait.

\- Quelle est cette vérité ? demanda Clarisse ne souhaitant pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Elles se trouvaient dans une pièce privée aux murs argent et gris, des tableaux décoraient les murs. Il y avait une table au milieu avec deux chaises.

\- J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix. Fit d'un ton sérieux Anya.

\- Je ne regrette pas ! souffla Clarisse impatiente de connaître, de savoir quel genre de mystère tournait autour des triplés.

\- Très bien. Alors je commence. Mes frères et moi sommes issus d'une union très spécial. Comme tu le sais, nous avons trois pères, aussi étonnant que cela soit. Mais notre mère n'est pas une simple mortelle comme tu peux le penser. Tu connais Hécate, la déesse de la magie, eh bien la magie est belle et bien présente. Des sociétés magiques existent dans chaque pays. Il existe bien évidemment des créatures magiques tel que le centaure - comme Chiron oui - ou encore le loup garou. Bon concernant les loup garous, il existe des zones d'ombre encore aujourd'hui. Donc notre mère est sorcière.

\- What the fuck… Je savais que vous étiez spéciales mais là… murmura Clarisse les yeux écarquillés.

\- Nous sommes… part d'une communauté dont tu ne sauras pas le nom. Nous sommes devenus récemment des Creepypasta…

\- Quoi ?!

Tiens, elle connaissait les Creepypasta. Clarisse fixait Anya sous un nouveau jour. Anya continua d'expliquer en long, en large et en travers sur la communauté des légendes urbaines, la mythologie urbaine qui protégeait l'équilibre. Clarisse écouta ne pipant un mot durant l'heure qui suivit. Lorsque Anya eut fini, Clarisse commença à poser diverses questions.

\- Donc chaque année vous allez dans une école magique?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Comment s'appelle l'école ?

\- Poudlard.

\- P.. Poudlard ? C'est quoi ce nom ?! Haha.

\- Autre question ? fit Anya patiemment.

\- Tu as mentionné que tu n'étais pas sous ta véritable…

\- Non. Je ne te montrerai pas.

\- Ah. C'est quoi le prix à payer à ton avis ?

\- Tu le sauras bientôt quand notre père sera là. Il te le dira en face. C'est lui qui a choisi le prix que tu as payé puisque c'est ton père.

\- Je vois.

Alors que le repas se terminait, Anya sentit une présence entrer dans le restaurant. Elle se leva s'excusant pour aller aux toilettes. Elle était sûr qu'après utilisera cette occasion pour parler à Clarisse. Bien évidemment, Anya savait ce qu'Arès allait faire. Néanmoins, elle redoutait la réaction de sa sœur.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Prochain chapitre bientôt.


	25. 25 Le rassemblement de tous les camps

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, les Creepypasta mentionnés dans l'histoire et Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**25\. Le rassemblement de tous les camps.**

Anya était assise sur un tabouret à côté de sa soeur, qui était tendue comme une corde à linge.

\- Que faisons-nous là? chuchota Clarisse sentant tous les regards posés sur eux.

\- Notre contact au clan sera bientôt là. Fit Anya sur le même ton tout en fixant son verre de tequila en face d'elle.

\- Dans un bar?

\- Autant que cela te paraisse bizarre, oui. Et puis, t'as dû le remarquer. Ce n'est pas un simple bar. Dit Anya après avoir avalé trois gorgées de tequila.

\- Ces auras… Ils sont tous..?

Clarisse hésita. Elle pouvait sentir plusieurs regards la fixaient, les rires et les discussions simples dans le bar ne cessaient pas. Clarisse avait l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans une fosse aux loups. Ils étaient tous prêts à la dévorer.

\- Oh oui. Mais ils ne vont pas t'attaquer. Donc relaxe. Fit Anya après avoir fini son verre.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Marmonna Clarisse repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son père.

\- Il est là. Murmura Anya en tournant la tête.

C'était un homme très grand, il mesurait environ deux mètres, il était suffisamment imposant et son aura était tout aussi terrifiante que les autres auras. Il possédait des cheveux noirs et des yeux ébènes, rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux on s'y perdait. Clarisse réprima un frisson lorsque les yeux de cet homme se posèrent sur eux. Cet homme n'était pas tout à fait humain, il faisait parti des rares hybrides incapable de parler les langues humaines.

"Venez avec moi. Le clan nous attend." murmura t-il dans leurs esprits.

Clarisse haussa un sourcil se demandant comment il avait fait ça. Anya ne paraissait pas troubler par sa manière de parler.

"Nous allons utiliser un moyen rapide." L'homme ajouta alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues. Ils arrivèrent en face d'un étrange engin.

Ils montèrent à l'intérieur de l'engin, l'homme ferma la porte derrière lui une fois confortablement installé. Il commença à appuyer sur divers boutons en deux secondes. D'abord, l'engin se mit à flotter dans les airs, puis l'engin fit un bon droit dans le ciel. Finalement, l'homme posa ses mains sur le volant et commença à conduire. Aucune des deux adolescentes ne savait comment il faisait pour voir la route.

* * *

Kronos (Chronos) ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait travaillé pendant des années pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il n'allait pas laisser les progénitures des dieux le battre. Non, il allait triompher avec son armée et reprendre le contrôle du monde. Un enfant des dieux était censé soit apporter la destruction soit la victoire aux dieux. Kronos avait gagné l'attention de certains enfants des dieux qui se sentaient abandonnés par leurs parents. Ce qui était une bonne chose pour son plan, ça allait semer la zizanie dans les camps de demi-dieux.

\- Maître Kronos!

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Nous sommes prêts, maître.

Kronos sourit. Les dieux allaient payer l'affront qui lui avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir le visage de ses enfants et petits enfants.

* * *

Arès huma. Il savait que la guerre était réellement sur le point de débuter. Il grimaça sentant le pouvoir de son grand-père. Cela lui prouvait que ce dernier était prêt à les anéantir. Si Kronos gagnait, il détruirait à coup sûr la balance, cela causerait la destruction du monde.

\- Arès. Appela une voix familière, qui appartenait à son père.

\- Père. Salua t-il silencieusement, mentalement il se préparait à la guerre.

La guerre était son domaine. Depuis quelques temps, ses enfants se préparaient eux-mêmes à la guerre.

\- Cela va bientôt commencer, Père. Murmura t-il.

Zeus ne dit rien. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était encore trop tôt.

\- J'informerai Chiron. Dit-il à son fils.

\- Ce sera une plus grande guerre que nous avons connu. Il va falloir être beaucoup plus préparé pour cette guerre. Plus que l'on a discuté.

Zeus acquiesça. Le dieu de la guerre était beaucoup apte à connaître tous les aspects de cette nouvelle guerre, il savait déjà que la guerre concernait tout monde, c'est-à-dire les dieux, les titans et ceux qui surveillaient la balance du monde.

Par ailleurs, une entité du nom de Slenderman lui avait demandé une audience pour parler de leur alliance temporaire dans cette guerre.

* * *

Albus était assis avec son frère autour d'un repas, le vieil homme discutait de ce qui allait se passer durant les prochains mois. Le monde se rassemblait, la guerre se préparait, et les deux frères savaient qu'ils allaient prendre part un moment donné à la guerre.

\- Ce salaud est manipulé, Albus. Le titan le manipule.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce changement de situation cependant son frère ne mentait pas.

\- Je vais lancer un nouveau programme à Poudlard. Lâcha Albus surprenant son frère.

\- T'es sérieux?

\- Totalement. C'est mieux que je fasse cela. Avec la guerre...

Le vieil homme soupira. S'ils gagnaient la guerre, Albus désignera quelqu'un pour être le nouveau directeur ou la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Il devenu bien trop vieux. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas dit qu'il survive la guerre. Minerva Mcgonagall serait un bon choix pour Poudlard cependant il avait un autre choix de personne, encore fallait-il qu'il en parle avec cette personne là.


	26. 26 la fin d'un type pas vraiment foli

Pas besoin de rappeler le disclaimer. Vous connaissez la rengaine. Je sais d'avance que la fin de l'histoire (non, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre) va vous paraître rusher (ou terminer à l'arrache) mais plus j'avance dans le temps, plus je perds l'inspiration, cependant je souhaite terminer cette histoire. Je me sens insatisfait avec cette histoire, sûrement parce que la tournure que ça a pris ne me plaît plus vraiment mais je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une réécriture donc je vais tout simplement finir cette histoire en donnant le meilleur de moi-même. Je l'ai déjà dis, non ? La fin est proche avec l'arc de la guerre. Voilà, bon merci pour me lire.

* * *

**26\. La fin d'un type vraiment pas folichon ou le début de la fin.**

Harry était tranquillement assis avec son frère et sa soeur au bord des railles, non loin d'eux quelques élèves de Poudlard tentaient en vain de trouver des solutions. Leur wagon s'était séparé du reste du train lors d'une explosion, qui avait cessé toute conversation, tout son venant de la bouche des jeunes sorciers. Immédiatement, les triplés avaient senti le danger.

L'été avait été difficile : Harry et Percy avaient réussi leur quête dans le labyrinthe tandis que Clarisse et Anya avaient amené pour leur camp un clan.

Clarisse n'était pas revenue au camp après la quête avec Anya, sur ordre de son père et compte tenue de l'offre qu'elle avait accepté, Clarisse avait rejoint le palais ou plutôt le temple de Arès. Les triplés les avaient rejoint pour la cérémonie de liaison entre Arès et Clarisse, par ailleurs tous les enfants d'Arès avaient été invité pour cette occasion. Bien que peu de gens ne savaient comment Clarisse avait obtenu la position, tous étaient contents pour Clarisse. Clarisse n'était pas revenue au camp après la cérémonie, elle devait s'entraîner au côté de son père et deux de ses frères immortels.

Arès avait présenté, avant la fin de l'été, Clarisse comme étant son nouveau vanguard. De plus, le dieu de la guerre n'avait pas eu de vanguard depuis très longtemps.

Anya s'était engagée dans un projet, toute seule, sans, au premier abord, en parler à ses frères. C'était un projet de grande envergure. Quelque chose qui changerait, peut-être, le monde sorcier. L'adolescente éternelle comptait créer un grand réseau, une compagnie, des écoles, et pleins d'autres choses. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était passée d'une simple demi déesse demi sorcière (même si c'était assez rare qu'un enfant naisse de l'union d'un ou d'une sorcière et d'un ou d'une déesse) qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer le monde. Comme le disait souvent Slender autour d'une tasse de thé, le plus souvent en train de parler du temps passant : "Pour qu'un monde puisse survivre, une balance doit exister. Rien n'est tout blanc, rien n'est tout noir, tout est gris. Et tout le monde nage dans une zone grise. Détruire la balance serait anéantir, rayer de la carte, ce monde. Si cela venait à arriver, nous cesserons tous d'exister."

Alors que tout le monde se rassemblait, que certains s'entrechoquaient déjà dans des batailles sanglantes, quelques uns essayaient de mener un semblant de vie normal. La Grande Bretagne magique se préparait à la bataille contre Voldemort et ses - maigres - troupes. Après tout, il était que Voldemort soit finalement traité correctement et qu'une nouvelle page s'ouvre pour tous.

Harry étant le centre d'une prophétie visant lui-même et Voldemort avait décidé de s'occuper du vieux, et amer, sorcier. Son frère, Percy, et sa soeur, Anya, le joignirent.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un duel, Voldemort et Harry, tous deux se battant avec rage. La magie de Harry, chaleureuse mais sombre, frappait violemment l'âme de Voldemort qui ne comprenait pas comment cet adolescent pouvait l'affaiblir si facilement. Les sorts s'enchaînaient : grecs, latins, et même japonais pour certains. Voldemort ne montrait aucune fatigue apparente même si la perte de ses Horcruxes l'avaient énormément déstabilisé. Son âme était tel un fromage à trou, qui éventuellement finirait mangé par quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence Harry. Certes, Voldemort connu sous le nom de Tom Riddle soi-disant descendant de Salazar Serpentard (ou Salazar Slytherin à l'anglaise) avait été durant son temps un génie, un jeune homme charismatique avec de grandes ambitions pour la communauté sorcière, néanmoins Voldemort était parti trop loin. L'homme charismatique qui voulait changer le monde avait changé en une horrible créature prête à détruire son âme pour conquérir le monde. Harry, en dépit de son jeune âge, était un combattant hors pair. Il n'avait jamais combattu quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, en terme de magie, Voldemort était digne de mourir par sa main. Les sorts fusaient, ils explosaient violemment, et tous deux évitaient les sorts que son adversaire jetait. Néanmoins, Harry avait un plan. Il le suivait à la lettre, il conduisait lentement Voldemort au bord de l'impasse. Avec la séparation de l'âme (et du coup sa destruction) ainsi que la folie qui détruisait l'homme autrefois un génie apprécié de ses pairs, Voldemort avait perdu énormément de magie. La magie, elle-même, avait jeté une malédiction à Voldemort lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue des dégâts qu'il avait causé. Cette malédiction causait la perte magique de l'homme cependant ce dernier n'était pas au courant de ce détail.

Harry l'était grâce à Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, ou plus précisément la mère de ce dernier. Harry le vainquit au bout de trois longues heures de duel sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades tandis que son frère et sa soeur avaient pris soin des minions que Voldemort avait amené avec lui. Pour apporter une dernière humiliation à Voldemort, car celui-ci le méritait amplement, Harry lui trancha la gorge avec une arme blanche, arme qui selon Voldemort était une arme de muggle.

Alors que la pluie tombait, les triplés attendaient en face des autres élèves de Poudlard,ils étaient tous encore secoués de la bataille avec Voldemort et ses minions. Certains avaient pris de soin de faire des photos, d'envoyer des lettres à leurs familles et même à la presse. Sûrement, la nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort s'était répandue vite comme de la poudre à canon. Seulement, personne ne mentionna exactement comment Voldemort était mort. Le combat entre Voldemort et Harry avaient été tout simplement spectaculaire.

Le projet d'Anya, ou l'un de ses projets, celui d'ouvrir une école magique pour tous. Ce serait une école qui interviendrait entre six ans et dix ans. Comme ça, ils iront dès leurs onze ans dans une autre école (Poudlard, Salem, ou ailleurs) pour terminer leurs études. L'école proposerait une série de sujets qui n'était malheureusement pas présente lors des études à Poudlard ou dans toute autre école magique. Anya avec ses frères avaient fait de nombreuses recherches pour trouver des Potter vivants, même si eux-mêmes seront éternels, ces autres Potter ne le seront pas.

Potter était le nom appartenant à l'une des vingt-huit familles sacrés de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Les Potter avaient apporté de nombreux changements au cours des siècles passés que ce soit dans les rituels magiques (aujourd'hui presque disparu) ou en potion. La Maison Potter était l'une des familles les plus riches. Les triplés comptaient entretenir la Maison Potter. Selon les gobelins, Anya étant l'ainée était celle qui devait gérer les affaires concernant la Maison cependant cela ne voulait pas dire que ses frères n'avaient pas de titre. Ils étaient tout simplement Lady Potter, Lord Potter et Lord Potter.

Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de Potter en vie. Certains, la majorité d'entre eux, étaient orphelins alors les triplés obtinrent rapidement leurs gardes. Pour le reste des Potter, les triplés envoyèrent une lettre. Il ne fallut qu'une semaine pour que l'ensemble de la Famille Potter soit réunie.

Quelques vérités révélés, des secrets partagés, et tous se lancèrent sur l'énorme projet d'Anya.

Kronos ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela se produise. Son allié, d'un temps, avait été tué. Son âme s'était retrouvé aux Enfers avant d'être dévorée. Kronos avait sous-estimait Harry Potter, son frère et sa soeur étaient certainement tout aussi dangereux de lui. Le titan du temps avait besoin d'un plan, sinon sa mère ne serait pas contente si elle apprenait que les triplés, ceux qui avaient marqué il y a longtemps par l'une des plus vieilles entités du monde, étaient encore en vie.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 26.


	27. 27 Kronos ou Cronos

**27\. Kronos ou Chronos, cela ne change rien à ce chapitre, même prénom avec deux orthographes différentes.**

Kronos était ennuyé. Tous ses plans, mûrement réfléchis, avaient tous été anéanti comme s'ils avaient été chips prêtes à être écrasés.

D'abord, les dieux, et plus particulièrement ses enfants, avaient travaillé ensemble pour l'empêcher de rassembler des troupes. Bien qu'il en avait déjà quelques unes déjà de faites, ce n'était pas assez pour prendre l'Olympe. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les triplés marqués par le Créateur de ce monde seraient la cause de sa défaite fatale et monumentale. Kronos connaissait leur existence depuis très longtemps, il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient très dangereux. Si le Créateur de ce monde avait jugé bon de marquer trois âmes, c'était qu'il y avait une raison.

Etait-il part de la raison ? Sûrement. Et sa mère l'était probablement. Malgré cela, Kronos n'arrêtait pas ses plans. Il allait conquérir ce monde, reprendre sa place de Roi et anéantir ces pathétiques créatures qu'étaient les humains.

De plus, il y avait une prophétie le concernant. Il n'aimait pas ça. Prophétie ou non, il gagnerait.

Kronos avait donc travaillé. D'abord, il avait réveillé à un moyen de créer une sorte de guerre entre les romains et les grecs mais Héra, l'une de ses filles, unifia les deux camps. Les triplés avaient d'ailleurs pris part dans ce plan, certes amnésique, mais ils avaient bien joué leur part. Par ailleurs, deux de ses petits-fils et l'un de ses fils n'avaient été pas très content après ça. En même temps que cela arriva, Kronos découvrit que les triplés étaient tout simplement les enfants de Poséidon, Arès et Dionysos. Il n'avait aucune idée que c'était possible, cela expliquait déjà pourquoi ils étaient puissants.

La mère de ces gosses avait été une sorcière. Demander au soi-disant plus grand mage noir de la Grande-Bretagne d'éliminer ces gamins s'était révélé complètement futiles. Ils n'étaient pas morts, et Harry avait vaincu Voldemort.

Voldemort. Kronos fronça ses sourcils - inexistants - avant de se mettre à sourire légèrement puis à glousser. Quel nom drôle et stupide à la fois ! pensa t-il.

Kronos avait réussi à gagner de la popularité auprès de certains demi-dieux, il les envoyait donc tout le temps en mission pour gagner du temps et essayer de recruter d'autres demi-dieux. Le titan était sûr que son plan là marcherait. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à que Luke soit tué par l'un des triplés dans le labyrinthe. Il avait ordonné Luke d'aller recruter Dédale. Il semblerait que tout avait été anticipé par les dieux. Luke avait été son meilleur asset depuis le début de son émergence des profondeurs. Il devait trouver un nouveau porteur.

Kronos avait trouvé un nouveau porteur dans la personne de… Quel était nom déjà ? songea le titan du temps.

Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours parfois. Parfois, il se souvenait d'un seul coup des choses et parfois, non. Il fronça les sourcils - inexistants - essayant de se rappeler du nom de son nouveau porteur. Un porteur qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse parfaitement le contrôle de son hôte. Et pourquoi tentait-il de se souvenir du nom de sa marionnette ? En fait, ça ne servait à rien qu'il fasse ça. Le nom de son hôte importait peu, de toute façon dès qu'il serait à nouveau Roi, il tuerait sans un regard en arrière son porteur.

Et il tuerait aussi ces demi-dieux.

Ou peut-être…

Manger un paquet de chips ? pensa le titan confus.

C'était les pensées de son porteur-sans-nom. Qui mangeait des choses aussi dégoûtantes ? Est-ce que les humains mangeaient des choses dégoûtantes ? Terrible, songea le titan.

Il n'avait pas assez de force, pour l'instant, pour prendre possession de son hôte.

Argh! Il détestait d'être aussi faible, surtout comparé à un être aussi pathétique qu'était son hôte !

Kronos fronça les sourcils (encore?). Quelque chose clochait. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû regagner la plupart de sa force. Certes, la mort de Luke avait chamboulé ses plans cependant… Il clignota des yeux. De la fureur l'envahit alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver, cela lui rappelait le moment où ses enfants l'avaient jeté dans Tartarus. Les dieux étaient en train de sceller sa puissance, encore une fois !

Maudit soit ces putains de dieux !

Dès qu'il sortirait de ce trou, il leur ferait la peau.

'Kronos. Patience mon fils. Ils payeront. Soit patient. J'ai une idée pour te faire sortir de là.' tonna une voix bien familière dans son esprit, une voix lugubre et féminine qui ferait frémir n'importe quel humain dégoûtant. 'Laisse t'expliquer mon plan.. Il semble que je dois te faire sortir en premier cependant je mettrai plus de temps à émerger, tu devras faire ta part pendant ce temps là. Et pour la bataille finale, je te rejoindrai. Il est temps que ce monde soit le nôtre. Nous allons détruire cette maudite balance et retrouver ce qui a été toujours nôtre.' murmura Gaïa dans l'esprit de son fils avec malice.

Kronos calma sa rage. Gaïa, sa mère, lui parla en détail de son plan ainsi que le rôle que Kronos avait dès qu'il serait libéré.

'Maintenant, tiens toi tranquille. Je te libère, mon fils. N'oublie de libérer tes frères et soeurs.' fit Gaïa tout en concentrant son énergie pour libérer son fils de sa prison.

Hors de Tartarus, partout dans le monde, tous sentirent la montée en flèche de pouvoir. Les dieux se rendirent compte qu'une autre menace était en train libérer Kronos. La porte des Enfers, l'une d'entre elles, s'ouvrit lentement commençant à laisser passer les morts, les monstres et quelques titans dont un certain Kronos.


	28. FIN (28, 29, 30)

Voilà la fin de l'histoire. Comme c'est plutôt court, j'ai décidé de mettre les trois chapitres ensemble.

**28\. La victoire de l'alliance non officielle.**

Kronos ne participait pas activement à la bataille. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était parce qu'il était obligé de rester là où il était.

Kronos était contre ses enfants, ses petits-enfants ainsi que des… Quel était le terme déjà ? pensa t-il en les observant. Ah oui… des légendes urbaines. Kronos connaissait l'une d'entre elle. Il avait déjà perdu contre elle par le passé. Il se doutait par ailleurs comment ces fameuse créatures, au même titre que certaines personnes, avaient pu faire une trêve avec les dieux grecs (et romains, ajouta t-il après un temps de réflexion).

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Les dégâts qu'il prenait étaient nombreux. Mais Kronos était confiant malgré sa situation précaire, il était sûr que sa mère pourrait les battre. Il grimaça en se sentant de plus en plus faible alors que son corps gigantesque rétrécissait peu à peu. Kronos vit le paysage disparaître laissant seulement l'obscurité, il frissonna se souvenant de mémoires traumatiques de son enfance qu'il avait enterré au fond de son esprit. Gaia ne vint jamais. Slenderman l'avait emprisonné complètement dans le noyau de la planète. Un sceau la maintiendrait dans son sceau pendant une bonne centaine de milliers d'années.

La guerre s'était terminée officiellement sur ces deux scellements. Les minions de Kronos et Gaia furent capturés, tués voire même scellés pour les plus vicieux d'entre eux.

Après la guerre plus que sanglante où de nombreuses vies furent perdues, trois personne disparurent de la surface de la terre pendant les cinq prochaines années.

* * *

**29\. Ce qui a changé.**

La Maison Potter avait fait une discrète et courte ascension à la grandeur grâce à trois - jeunes - légendes urbaines. Des écoles, des orphelinats, des boutiques ainsi que des innovations avaient vu le jour.

La communauté anglais avait finalement, durant quelques dizaines d'années, eu droit à sa dose de progrès.

Alexander Potter, un russe, prit place à la tête des Potter même si en réalité c'étaient les triplés qui tiraient les ficelles. Aucun sorcier ou demi-dieu ne savait ce qu'étaient advenus des triplés.

Arès, Dionysos et Poséidon ainsi que Clarisse étaient ceux qui étaient contacts avec les triplés tandis que le reste s'était fait à l'idée que les triplés n'étaient plus là.

* * *

**30\. EPILOGUE.**

Hermione masqua un bâillement, la nuit dernière la femme n'avait pas énormément dormi. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi cependant elle supposait que c'était à cause du stress qu'elle subissait ces derniers temps.

Née dans une famille non magique, et plutôt très ouverte à l'inconnue, Hermione s'était révélée d'être une bonne élève à Poudlard qui dans son opinion était la meilleure école du monde. Hermione n'avait pas eu spécialement beaucoup d'amis à Poudlard étant donné qu'énormément de personnes ne pouvaient pas la supporter pourtant elle avait eu de bonnes expériences. Hermione s'était mariée, comme elle l'avait souvent rêvé dans son enfance, lors de l'année de ses dix-huit ans à son petit-ami. Or, ce dernier avait refusé après leur mariage qu'elle étudie plus de ce qu'elle devrait considérant qu'elle avait déjà tout accompli tandis qu'Hermione voulait qu'il travaille au ministère. Cela avait conduit à des nombreuses disputes entre les deux, et étant donné qu'il était impossible (ou plutôt déconseillé) de briser les voeux du mariage si tôt (il fallait attendre environ cinq à dix ans) les deux avaient préféré vivre séparer. Hermione avait ensuite commencé à douter de son parcours tandis que son mari avait passé l'examen d'entrée à l'école des Healers et avait commencé son apprentissage. La femme avait tenté de se faire embaucher dans des boutiques et des bars tel que le Chaudron Baveur mais elle s'était recalée à tous les coups, tous estimaient qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités pour travailler chez eux. Cela avait rendu furieuse Hermione. Finalement, au bout de trois ans, Hermione s'était fait embauchée au ministère à un petit poste. Et puis, au fil des années alors que le progrès faisait son chemin chez les sorciers anglais, Hermione grimpa les échelons. Et durant ces années, Hermione eut le droit de divorcer. Enfin, il eut un accident qui changea tout. Hermione croyait fermement à ses croyances - moldues pour la plupart - et refusait d'accepter la plupart des traditions sorcières comme étant part de la société sorcière. En plus d'être intolérante, Hermione manquait de tact et pouvait être très insultante. Cela causa à l'ancien mari de Hermione de procéder à une spéciale forme de divorce connue chez les sang-purs (et qui n'était pas très répandue). Hermione resta seule ayant perdu le soutien de ses parents - qui considéraient le divorce comme un crime - malgré ses tentatives d'explication, elle avait également perdu ses amis à cause du divorce - et en partie de ses croyances et ses tendances à être intolérante.

Cela n'empêcha pas Hermione d'avoir des petits amis au cours de sa carrière. Les années de travaille au ministère lui permirent d'acquérir des connaissances supplémentaires pour mieux comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, et comment il agissait différemment que son monde d'origine. Elle eut un enfant mais elle décida de ne pas s'en occuper laissant le choix à son père. Ce fut sa perte lorsqu'elle réalisa que son enfant fut adopté magiquement par la femme du père de son enfant. Hermione s'était au cours des années enfoncée dans le boulot, qui lui causa énormément de stress.

Hermione s'étira. Elle sourit d'un air fatigué, elle avait finalement fini de travailler sur le dossier que son patron lui avait ordonné de faire. Cinq ans plus tôt, suite à une controverse à son sujet, Hermione avait forgé des documents à son nom avant de disparaître du monde sorcier. Elle rangea machinalement son bureau repensant à ses rêves d'enfant et d'adolescentes, elle rangea ses affaires et se leva. La lampe de son bureau était la seule allumée, elle éclairait légèrement l'immense pièce où Hermione se trouvait. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, la lumière était cernée par les ombres, et pour une raison inconnue Hermione se sentait observée. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne.

Absolument personne. Bien que Hermione n'aimait pas rester tard le soir, elle le faisait quant même. Dans tous les cas, la femme se sentait observée. Elle rassembla ses affaires et les déposa dans son sac. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle grimaça n'aimant pas cette sensation. Puis, la femme éteignit la lumière. Elle resserra sa prise sur son sac et se dépêcha de quitter le lieu de son travail. Hermione s'avança dans l'obscurité, elle frissonna mais continua d'avancer. Tout ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment, c'était de rentrer chez elle là où elle serait en sécurité. Hermione traversa le grand hall se dirigeant vers la sortie du personnel. Hermione se sentait toujours autant observée, c'était comme si une ombre la suivait tel un prédateur chassant sa proie. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte du personnel, le vent s'engouffra brusquement, ses cheveux s'envolèrent. Et elle inspira profondément avant de marcher vers la seule voiture encore présente sur le parking de l'entreprise. Elle pestait silencieusement sur le fait que ses pieds lui faisaient mal.

Une fois en sécurité dans sa voiture, Hermione démarra au quart de tour ayant hâte de rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle fut chez elle, la sorcière s'autorisa à se détendre. La sorcière s'installa sur son canapé et se servit un verre de vin. Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'elle boirait tous les soirs un verre de vin rouge après le travail, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Qui aurait cru que miss-je-sais-tout boirait un verre de vin rouge tous les soirs ? se moqua une voix familière.

Hermione sursauta faisant renverser son verre et s'étouffa presque avec le vin rouge. La silhouette d'une femme immergea des ombres, un sourire froid et cruel aux lèvres, Hermione sentit la peur l'immerger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione avec tout le courage d'un Gryffondor apeuré (c'est-à-dire aucun).

-Oh ? Tu te souviens pas de moi ? ricana la femme en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Hermione tenta de trouver discrètement sa baguette pour se défendre au cas où si la femme tentait quelque chose.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? rit une voix masculine accompagné de deux rires - celui de la femme et celui d'une autre personne.

La personne se montra. Il sourit narquoisement brisant en morceau la baguette alors qu'un autre homme surgissait des ombres.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? murmura une voix dans l'oreille droite de la sorcière.

-Elle a la mémoire qui flanche la miss-je-sais-tout. Ricana l'un des deux hommes dégainant un couteau.

Hermione voulut crier à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses jambes cessèrent de bouger tout comme ses bras. La sorcière analysa la situation. Ces gens, aussi familiers soient-ils, étaient des sorciers. Mais pour une raison inconnue, ils voulaient lui faire du mal. Hermione se sentait frustrée.

-Deux garçons et une fille répartis à Serpentard alors que tout le monde s'attendait…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que les souvenirs de sa première année l'envahissaient.

-...à ce qu'ils soient des lions, tout innocents… continua une voix masculine.

Même si Hermione revivait ses années à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait toujours pas les reconnaître. Les trois sorciers inconnus ricanaient.

-Bon… Il est temps de commencer. Fit l'un d'eux en attrapant par derrière la gorge de la femme.

Hermione vit une lame se poser sur son bras, la femme inconnue enfonça la femme arrachant un cri silencieux à Hermione. L'inconnue continua d'enfoncer lentement la lame du couteau dans la chaire de sa victime se délectant des cris silencieux. Celui qui la tenait par la gorge renforça sa prise sur cette dernière empêchant Hermione de respirer correctement. Tandis que la douleur la tenait éveillée, les sorciers enfoncèrent dans un corps un total de vingt-sept couteaux. Les trois personnes la maintenaient en vie pour savourer leur vengeance bien méritée.

-Tu sais Hermione... Tu aurais dû nous écouter ce jour-là… murmura la femme montrant son ancienne apparence.

Hermione était figée dans la terreur, la douleur, et surtout le choc. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du frère de la sorcière. Les frères lui montrèrent tour à tour leur ancienne apparence.

Non, ce n'était pas possible…

-Tu aurais déjà dû montrer avec tout le poison qui se trouve dans ton corps, toutes les blessures que nous t'avons donné ici et ailleurs mais nous t'avons gardé en vie. Déclara Harry, un sourire sauvage sur les lèvres.

-Et maintenant, tu vas mourir. Termina Percy d'un ton sadique.

Les triplés observèrent leur victime se tordre sous la douleur, leur victime se mit à cracher du sang, pendant de longues minutes. Puis, elle cessa de respirer. Son corps ne bougea plus. Le canapé, la table ainsi que le sol étaient couverts de sang. La sorcière avait perdu des morceaux de chair, une main ainsi qu'une oreille avant sa longue et terrible mort douloureuse. Les trois criminels disparurent sans laisser de trace.

La sorcière fut retrouvée quelques jours plus tard par la police (prévenue par la propriétaire de l'immeuble) après que des voisins se soient plaints d'une odeur nauséabonde.

**FIN**

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire (qui, je pense, est bien partie dans la folie à partir d'un moment donné).


End file.
